As If I Had a Soul to Steal
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent tout disparu autour d'eux. Mais ça n'avait rien de romantique. Pas de coup de foudre, de papillons dans le ventre, de violons ou de frissons incontrôlables. Pour Derek, c'était bien mieux que ça. Le silence. Toute la pression, les douleurs et le stress que son monde si bruyant lui procurait venaient de s'envoler comme par magie." UA OOC Sterek
1. I'm not sick but

**Les personnages sont à** **Jeff Davis, Rod Daniel et compagnie**

 **Titre** : **As If I Had a Soul to Steal**  
 **Genre:** Darkfic **/** Surnatural/Tragedy/angst  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors de l'univers Teen Wolf) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** Sterek  
 **Raiting:** Ma  
 **Warning:** Âmes sensible s'abstenir.  
 **Résumé:** _"_ Let the darkness come for me, let it try to steal my soul. As if I had a soul to steal."

* * *

 **Warning 1 : Alors c'est une première et dernière pour moi dans ce fandom rassurez vous ! Je ne vais pas tout pourrir ! C'est juste que je voulais une version de cette histoire à poster sur ff et même si c'est un UA et OOC je ne voyais absolument pas un autre pairing donc…**

 **Warning 2 : Ne cherchez aucune logique, aucun sens profond, explication spéciale ou réel sens à tout ça ! C'est une histoire sombre, glauque, étrange, sale, malsaine même et qui n'aura pas de "happy end". Pas de romance, de tendresse, d'étoiles, d'arc en ciel ou de truc du genre! Mention d'abus sexuel, (bien qu'entre ce que j'ai en tête et ce que j'ai écris il y a tout un monde!) C'est vraiment la version la plus soft possible celle ci... Violence, sang, sexe (pour la seconde partie), personnages totalement bousillés...etc. Je ne sais même pas combien de warning je pourrais mettre.** **Il se peut même que vous ne compreniez rien et ça viendra du texte non de vous si c'est le cas!**

 **Warning 3 : Vraiment si vous êtes sensibles ne lisez pas! J'avais besoin depuis longtemps de sortir quelque chose comme ça et je l'ai fais. J'ai vomis, j'ai pleuré, déprimé et j'en suis encore malade, ça a remué des choses en moi que je n'aime pas mais dans un sens je suis heureuse d'avoir pu un peu évacuer ça! Je devrais être un peu tranquille, du moins pour quelque semaines voire mois! Mais honnêtement j'ai beau être un "auteur" égoïste je crois que là j'ai fais très fort! Je ne pense pas qu'à lire ça puisse avoir le moindre intérêt sincèrement, (surtout que c'est très mal écris en plus) mais je vais au bout du processus et je poste!**

 **Warning 4 : Pour les passages d'Andrej j'utilise volontairement "lui" et "elle" et parfois je n'accorde pas au féminin malgré le "elle" avant! Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant. Vous penserez peut-être qu'on ne "voit" pas assez le Sterek dans cette partie mais les autres personnages bien que secondaires devaient avoir leurs scènes pour que ça "avance"! Dans la seconde et dernière partie il n'y aura je pense que Derek et Stiles vu que c'est une "histoire" très courte et vraiment centrée sur "eux" En personnages secondaires j'ai pris Jackson, Isaac et Ethan car ils me « parlaient » bien mais je n'ai pas pu remplacer Andrej car personne dans l'univers Teen Wolf n'a sa « spécificité ». Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, il suffit que vous l'imaginiez comme un personnage inventé ! Et si vous voulez la connaitre taper simplement Andrej/Andreja Pejic sur le net !**

 **Warning 5 : Vous devez la scène de Stiles et "Ron" et** **"Ne jamais prendre de décision sous morphine"** **à l'excellente série "Mr Robot". La citation d'Andrej " I've been thinking about ..." et la dernière du chapitre sont extraites de la série "Sense8". J'ai commencé ces deux découvertes pendant que j'écrivais et ça m'a vraiment marqué on va dire!**

 **Warning 6 : J'ai écouté beaucoup de musique pour ce TS et je ne vais pas tout mettre (sinon ça prendrait tout un article) mais sur les deux parties je vais essayer d'en mettre certaines qui ont vraiment "aidé" Alors pour cette partie je dirais surtout : "Jours étranges" de Saez , Le dernier album de Muse qui est une tuerie , les Digital Daggers (comme souvent) , "Sweet dreams" version Marylin Manson , "Still Doll" de Kanon Wakeshima , "On m'a fait la haine" de Lynda Lemay , "Amor Fati" de Epik High , "Where is my mind" et "Meds" de Placebo , "Mon enfance" de Barbara , "Les jolies** **choses" Marion Cotillard ,**

 **Warning 7 : Je tiens aussi à signaler que ce sont les paroles de " War" de Quinn Wentz et la fanvid avec Stiles qu'en a faite "superdeannatural" qui m'a entre autre permis d'enfin débloquer ce besoin que j'avais de libérer cette horreur et de créer un contexte pour le faire. Le titre du TS (mais aussi de cette partie 1) est extrait des paroles de cette chanson.**

 **Warning 8 :** **Désolée pour les fautes, les bêtises laissées et la mise en page ! Je suis à deux doigts de m'excuser de poster aussi...**

* * *

 **I'm not sick but still so far away from sane**

* * *

XxxX

 _ **"I'm not sick but still so far away from sane.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nightmares, but I haven't slept in ages.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The battles won, but there's still poison in our veins.**_

 _ **I hope I can sleep straight through the madness.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I can't even tell when I'm sleeping anymore.**_

 _ **We've lost control, anything but gently down the stream.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hold me close, hold me tell me life is but a dream.**_

 _ **Let the darkness come for me, let it try to steal my soul.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As if I had a soul to steal.**_

 _ **Let the darkness come for me, let it try to steal my soul.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As if I had a soul to steal."**_

* * *

XxxX

-Parfois je voudrais être une goutte d'eau… Murmura Andrej le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jackson ne répondit rien, habitué aux remarques de la jeune femme il laissa le silence uniquement troublé par la pluie frappant sur les carreaux reprendre ses droits.

L'autre n'attendant pas réellement de réponse ne fut pas surprise d'être ignorée, mais elle soupira pour la forme, ses yeux se promenant sur le bar désert qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur.

Le comptoir usé mais étrangement brillant, les sièges affaissés, les tables marquées par les traces de verre, de nourriture et les dessins incrustés au couteau.

Le jukebox cassé mais que personne ne songeait à réparer, le sol hideux qu'il était devenu impossible de réellement nettoyer, le billard inutilisable, la décoration fatiguée, les ampoules presque toutes explosées, le miroir cassé près des toilettes et les graffitis aux murs.

Cette odeur forte d'alcool, de tabac, de sueur et de désespoir qui flottait dans l'air.

-Ce lieu est vraiment comme nous… Souffla-t-elle à nouveau en dessinant du bout des doigts sur son poignet.

Son partenaire leva enfin les yeux de son livre, regardant autour de lui, s'attendant presque à avoir une illumination soudaine.

Mais rien.

Juste comme on leur avait si souvent craché à la figure, un bar délabré, un trans, une pédale et un monstre.

Le dernier adjectif censé le définir était idiot.

Il n'était pas le seul, les deux autres aussi étaient des monstres !

Instinctivement, son regard glissa vers le plus dangereux, tranquillement allongé sur une vielle table bancale comme si c'était un matelas moelleux et confortable.

Pieds nus, un vieux jeans gris ouvert, un pull kaki, remonté jusqu'au dessus du ventre, une main gantée pendant dans le vide et l'autre reposant sur sa poitrine.

On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait vraiment.

Mais avait-il seulement besoin de sommeil ?

Jackson fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir.

Quelques mèches châtain foncé glissèrent sur les yeux du jeune homme allongé et le blond fut une fois de plus frappé par son apparence inoffensive.

Les gens l'évitaient toujours, effrayés par son visage particulier et ses grands yeux froids alors qu'ils n'imaginaient pas une seconde devoir se méfier de son partenaire à l'allure si fragile.

Un petit rictus déforma ses lèvres.

Même lui pourtant le craignait…

« L'endormi » se tourna sur le côté, ses genoux remontés contre son ventre et le tout sans le moindre bruit, pas même celui du froissement des vêtements ou de la table bancale cognant contre le sol usé.

Jackson frissonna, ses dents perçant brusquement sa lèvre inférieure au moment où le troisième monstre de la famille ouvrait les yeux.

Le blond n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas être aspiré par ce regard sombre, par ces pupilles hypnotiques qui semblaient pouvoir donner vie à ses pires cauchemars.

Vraiment, les gens avaient tord de croire en son innocence, il n'en restait pas la moindre trace chez Stiles.

Y en avait-il seulement eu un jour ?

Avant peut être…

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

Non, « avant » ça n'existait pas !

Andrej s'était tendu, sa main tremblante saisissant son verre de vodka, ses bagues tapant contre la surface ébréchée.

Elle but le tout cul sec, ignorant le liquide se perdant sur son menton et vers son cou pâle.

-Je ne veux pas le faire ! Gémit-elle. JE NE VEUX PAS !

Elle se leva brusquement, plantant ses grands yeux mouillés, cernés de noir dans ceux de Stiles calmement appuyé contre la table bancale sur laquelle il s'était reposé.

-C'est effrayant et ça fait mal ! Ajouta-t-elle. Pourquoi devrait-on se souvenir ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas oublier à la place ?!

Jackson la comprenait parfaitement.

Lui non plus n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le passé, de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir dans les moindres détails de leurs souffrances.

Pourquoi vouloir à ce point retrouver ces quelques mots datant d'une vingtaine d'années ?

Pourquoi cette obsession pour cet instant précis ?

-Je vais le faire seul ! Rétorqua calmement le châtain.  
-Sti… Tenta la jeune femme.  
-Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité ! L'interrompit-il. Vous craignez tellement ce que pourriez voir que vous bloquez la moindre image !

La blonde baissa la tête.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Stiles soit le seul à essayer, qu'il soit le seul à s'infliger toute cette douleur et elle se détestait d'être aussi lâche.

C'était encore pire en sachant que l'autre ne lui en voulait pas.

Il pouvait bien les terroriser parfois, avoir des mots horribles et des regards glaçants au final c'était toujours lui qui faisait le plus difficile.

Toujours lui qui s'occupait de ce qu'elle et Jackson n'avaient pas le courage d'affronter.

Et c'est encore une fois ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle se rassit, l'observant se détacher souplement de la table et retirer son gant pour s'entailler sans la moindre hésitation la paume de la main, son regard suivant les gouttes de sang s'échouant sur le sol.

-Allons-y… Souffla-t-il d'une voix décidée.

D'abord Andrej et Jackson, puis les tables, le vieux billard, le comptoir et enfin les murs.

Tout s'effaça peu à peu, amorçant un changement de décor complet.

Il n'était plus dans le bar, mais dans une petite chambre humide et plutôt sombre, éclairée seulement par la lune pleine et une bougie à moitié consumée.

Le cliché de la scène le faisait toujours autant tiquer mais il ignora cette impression et se focalisa comme à son habitude sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Peut-être que cette fois, il arriverait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ces mots qui l'obsédaient.

Un enfant beaucoup trop maigre, aux joues creusées et au regard vide était assis par terre, le dos collé à la tapisserie décrépie.

C'était son anniversaire, il fêtait ses cinq ans.

Mais à ce moment précis, il ne s'en souvenait plus, ayant depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps.

Et puis, pourquoi se réjouir pour une date ?

Pour lui, c'était une journée comme une autre.

Pas de gâteaux, de bougies, de musiques, d'amis, de cadeaux ou de parents fiers.

Non, juste une main immense et froide glissée sous son pull, la sienne enroulée autour d'un sexe dur, pulsant sous les sensations que ses petits doigts maigres lui procuraient.

Juste enfoncée dans sa bouche, une langue épaisse avalant la sienne, aspirant son dégout et sa douleur dans une danse écœurante et vulgaire.

Seulement cette odeur horrible de transpiration mêlée à une vielle eau de Cologne bon marché, ce corps lourd, massif, imposant, pressé contre le sien à deux doigts de se briser.

Il ne pleurait pas, ne se débattait pas, aucun son ne lui échappait.

Il se pliait docilement aux désirs de l'adulte, répondant mécaniquement à chaque demande, au moindre geste, moindre mot.

Certains aimaient lorsqu'il souffrait, lorsqu'il manifestait sa terreur et son dégout.

Lorsqu'il pleurait, suppliait et tentait de fuir.

D'autres s'en fichaient totalement, peu intéressés par ses réactions ou ses émotions.

Et il y avait ceux que ça contrariait et qui n'hésitaient pas à lui faire savoir…

Étonnamment ce n'était pas les plus difficiles à gérer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, comme détaché de son propre corps.

Il ne ressentait plus la peur, la douleur, l'effroi, la honte ou le désespoir.

Il n'espérait plus que les choses s'arrangent, ne rêvait plus d'une vie meilleure ou d'un héros venant le sauver.

Alors le plus dur c'était de pleurer, de crier, de supplier et de faire semblant de se battre, faire semblant d'avoir encore une quelconque étincelle en lui.

Oui, les plus épuisants étaient ceux qui avaient besoin de croire qu'ils le brisaient, qu'ils violaient aussi bien son corps que son âme.

Car en réalité, il n'y avait plus rien à prendre, plus rien à salir et détruire.

Juste une petite tâche dans un océan de vide.

Une minuscule tâche nommée colère dont il n'avait même pas conscience et qui avait besoin d'être stimulée.

 _Encouragée_.

Son éducateur lui n'exigeait rien, il se servait seulement et c'était reposant dans un sens.

Il n'eut donc aucune réaction lorsque son sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes contre sa peau gelée pour finir au sol, même pas un léger sursaut ou un petit tressaillement.

Stiles non plus.

Il suivait la scène avec attention mais sans la moindre émotion.

Son visage et son regard n'exprimaient rien, il était totalement détaché de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, comme si la pièce était vide.

Qu'aucun enfant n'était en train de se faire abuser pour la énième fois par un adulte chargé de le protéger.

Comme si l'enfant en question n'était pas lui.

Vide.

Juste du vide.

Il se rapprocha, toujours aussi concentré, s'accroupissant à leur hauteur.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment un gentil garçon Stiles… Souffla-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré…

L'éducateur écarta les jambes, pressant l'épaule de l'enfant pour l'attirer vers lui, amenant son visage juste au dessus de son sexe humide et dressé.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment un gentil garçon Stiles… Récita-t-il, suivant à la virgule près les mots prononcé par le jeune homme. C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré.

Le petit s'agenouilla docilement, les doigts de l'adulte s'accrochant à quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux pour l'encourager.

Et le spectateur toujours aussi impassible continua de regarder. Passant de la petite bouche violée, de _**sa**_ bouche à l'expression presque extatique de l'homme chargé de prendre soin de lui.

Mais rien.

Encore et toujours le même vide.

Quelques instants passèrent, le silence troublé uniquement par les bruits de salive, de déglutition et les encouragements étouffés entre deux gémissements de l'éducateur.

Puis Stiles tourna la tête vers la porte juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Ce dernier ne parut pas surpris de la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre, même plutôt désolé de déranger.

-Tyler, on a un problème au deuxième étage ! Lâcha-t-il.

L'autre grogna, appuyant sur la tête de l'enfant pour qu'il accélère, l'étouffant presque.

Les gestes furent plus brusques, plus rapides, une main fermement pressée contre la petite nuque fragile, si facile à briser.

Il gémit plus fort, des mots que personne ne comprit et dont tout le monde se foutait avant de tirer brutalement sur les cheveux sales pour se libérer, jouissant sur le visage qui lui faisait face.

Tout était tellement silencieux, tellement calme.

Seule la respiration saccadée de l'éducateur reprenant son souffle se faisait entendre. Son petit rire satisfait, le bruit de sa fermeture éclaire, de sa ceinture et le frottement de son pantalon contre le sol lorsqu'il se releva.

Juste ça.

-Je vais revenir très vite et on pourra continuer à s'amuser… Souffla Stiles.

Et encore une fois Tyler répéta les mêmes mots en ébouriffant les mèches abîmées, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un chiot obéissant.

Il rejoignit son collègue qui l'attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte et après un dernier regard il disparut dans le couloir sombre en refermant derrière lui.

Le jeune homme s'assit alors près du petit qui s'essuyait avec son pull, attendant la suite.

Maintenant ils arrivaient enfin à la partie qui l'intéressait.

Il se rapprochait enfin de ces mots qu'il devait _absolument_ entendre.

Il se fixa avec attention, nullement perturbé de faire face à cette petite et vielle version de lui, attendant un instant bien précis qui ne tarda pas à venir.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce son étrange qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant d'où venait cette musique entêtante mais ne vit absolument rien.

La même chambre, le même vide, la même solitude.

Alors quelle était cette chose qui brisait le silence ?

-Moi ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix.

Et même si c'était surprenant, il ne sursauta pas.

En était-il seulement encore capable ?

Doucement, sous son regard impassible se dessina une silhouette vaporeuse qui finit par apparaitre clairement sous des traits identiques aux siens.

Un véritable frère jumeau, ou un reflet parfait.

Un autre Stiles de cinq ans, assis juste en face de lui, un petit sourire étrange aux lèvres.

C'était une copie conforme, mais il semblait pourtant bien différent de l'original.

Plus vivant, plus déterminé.

Plus _dangereux_.

Le châtain observa ses deux « minis lui » se faire face, attentif au moindre détail bien qu'il connaisse la scène par cœur.

 _Rien_ ne devait lui échapper !

-On m'a nommé Exitium mais tu peux m'appeler Wrath.

Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les deux noms mais l'enfant ne s'en préoccupa pas, hochant simplement la tête, comme si tout cela avait un sens.

-Je suis souvent en colère il parait d'où ce surnom très théâtrale ! Continua sa copie conforme, toujours aussi souriant.

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, il ne prononçait pas le moindre mot et pourtant Stiles l'entendait parfaitement.

Aussi bien le gamin de cinq ans que la version adulte assise près d'eux.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de tout ce côté classique et cliché mais tout contrat exige une sorte de baptême alors…

Il secoua les mains, ses bracelets étranges s'entrechoquant tandis que sa bouche restait scellée malgré ses mots qui résonnaient clairement.

-Le tien, si tu le veux bien sera Angélus je pense…

Il rit.

-J'aime la symbolique !

L'enfant ne broncha toujours pas et Stiles souffla les mots qui s'élevaient dans leurs esprits.

-Hey, ça te dirait de quitter cet endroit ? De détruire ce Tyler et les autres ? De pouvoir punir tous les adultes qui déçoivent et trahissent les petits bouts comme toi ?

L'autre se contenta de regarder Wrath avec le même air détaché, le même vide dans le regard et ce dernier sourit en se relevant.

-Tu vas me donner une réponse dans quelques secondes… Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant apparaitre l'éducateur pressé de reprendre ses jeux.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son docile jouet et celui-ci se laissa basculer sur le matelas le regardant retirer fébrilement son pantalon.

Derrière, l'adulte qu'il deviendrait plus tard et cette étrange copie conforme observait la scène sans bouger.

L'un toujours aussi détaché et attentif tandis que l'autre ne pouvait se défaire de son rictus amusé.

Tyler remonta ses jambes, les appuyant contre son torse avant de glisser son sexe lubrifié entre ses cuisses maigres pour se masturber doucement, les mains accrochées à ses fesses.

Le rythme était assez lent, parfaitement maitrisé, presque synchronisé et chaque mouvement accentuait la grimace de plaisir qui se dessinait sur son visage écœurant, son regard lubrique ancré sur le corps de sa victime.

Stiles porta une main à sa poitrine, réflexe qu'il ne pouvait combattre et l'enfant fit de même, sentant quelque chose le titiller parmi le vide immense qui l'habitait.

Comme une petite écorchure qui démange, une sensation agaçante qui attire l'attention et dont on veut se débarrasser au plus vite.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, le tiraillement prenant de l'ampleur à chaque mouvement de bassin de l'éducateur.

Chaque grimace, soupire, grognement, gémissement semblait faire grandir quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'enfoui profondément dans son obscurité.

Ca grandissait.  
Ca brûlait.

Et d'un coup, quelque chose explosa.

A l'instant même ou l'adulte se répandait entre ses cuisse et sur son ventre il se souleva pour atteindre le stylo accroché à la poche de sa chemise et le planter dans sa carotide.

Est-ce que c'était normal qu'une plume pénètre aussi bien ?  
Sans même se casser ?

Les questions s'effacèrent à peine arrivées.

Tyler avait basculé vers l'arrière, tombant sur le sol en criant et il s'était jeté sur lui pris d'une énergie nouvelle.

D'une _folie_ inconnue jusque là.

Assis sur son bassin, couvert de son sperme et à présent de son sang, il continuait de planter encore et encore son étrange arme dans le corps de l'adulte.

Dix.  
Quinze.  
Trente.

Cinquante ?

Il ne savait plus.

Il ne comptait pas, laissant cette tâche en lui grandir, s'épanouir et s'enraciner profondément dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça encore.

C'était frénétique, extatique et même jouissif.

Ce plaisir malsain qui pulsait à chaque coup, à chaque éclaboussure de sang lui donnait enfin la sensation d'être vivant.

Alors il continua encore.

Soixante.  
Quatre-vingt.

Cent ?

Cent-onze pour être exact, la version adulte elle, avait compté.

Mais qu'importe, ça n'est pas le plus important !

L'enfant à bout de force finit par s'arrêter, lâchant le stylo en se laissant retomber sur le cadavre baignant dans ce liquide vermeil si chaud et réconfortant.

Loin d'être dégouté par la sensation poisseuse, il soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux.

Il aurait presque pu s'endormir…

Le rire de Wrath le sortit de sa douce torpeur.

Celui-ci tapait des mains en sautillant, apparemment très excité.

-Tu sais, ils ont toujours tous utilisé mon pouvoir pour ce genre de chose mais toi…Toi…

Il rit encore, les yeux brillant d'une lueur folle.

-Je savais que ma trouvaille serait la meilleure ! Ajouta-t-il. Je savais que _tu_ serais parfait !

Il se penchant vers l'enfant, le soulevant d'une seule main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu sais Stiles, si tu pars d'ici avec moi alors tous les autres, tout cet endroit va être réduit en cendres… Tu comprends ?

Le petit n'eut aucune réaction.

Pourquoi le sort des autres l'inquiéterait ?

Il était seul depuis toujours et ne devait se préoccupait que de deux choses maintenant.

Lui et tous ceux qu'il allait détruire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que les deux autres ont trouvé mais aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville, j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama Wrath, visiblement satisfait.

Il recoiffa assez tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant, glissant un doigt contre son visage éclaboussé de sang avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Stiles se rapprocha, les collant presque, attendant enfin d'avoir accès à cette partie de l'histoire qui lui manquait toujours.

-D'accord, je t'aiderais… Souffla Wrath. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois vengé tu seras puissant, invincible même ! Mais…

Il se pencha à l'oreille du petit et le châtain fit de même.

Ca y est, le moment était venu, il allait enfin savoir…

Mais une fois de plus le souvenir se brouilla, le décor devint flou, comme tordu par endroits et rapidement il se retrouva à l'extérieur, observant l'orphelinat ravagé par les flammes, les cris d'agonies des autres résidents résonnant dans la nuit.

Le petit était là avec sa copie conforme, ainsi que les enfants qu'avaient été un jour Jackson et Andrej, tous les deux accompagnés de leurs propres « sauveurs ».

Mais cette scène là il s'en souvenait parfaitement ! Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait revoir !

Il tapa violemment l'arbre près de lui avec la paume de sa main en criant et un rire sadique s'éleva tout autour de lui tandis que les contours du bar réapparaissaient doucement.

-POURQUOI NE ME LAISSES-TU JAMAIS ME SOUVENIR ?! Hurla-t-il en balançant une vielle chaise contre les bouteilles alignées derrière le comptoir.

Ses partenaire comprirent qu'une fois de plus l'essai était un échec et que les fameux mots qui semblaient être la clé de leur existence leur avaient encore échappés.

Le rire se fit plus moqueur encore et Jackson tressaillit, toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand _l'autre_ exprimait aussi clairement sa présence.

-La ferme ! Gronda Stiles en remettant son gant. Rend toi utile plutôt et allons bosser !

 **W**

" _ **I've been thinking about my life and all of the mistakes that I've made. The ones that stay with me, the ones I regret are the ones that I made because of fear. For a long time, I was afraid to be who I am, because I was taught by my parents that there's something wrong with someone like me. Something offensive, something you would avoid, maybe even pity. Something that you could never love. My mom, she's a fan of St Thomas Aquinas, and of all the venal and mortal sins, St Thomas saw Pride as the Queen of the Seven Deadlies. He saw it as the ultimate gateway sin, that would turn you quickly into a sinnerholic. But hating isn't a sin on that list. Neither is shame. »**_

Andrej inspira, caressant machinalement le cuir de son pantalon qui la moulait comme une seconde peau, son piercing au nombril mis en valeur par les paillettes parsemées sur son ventre nu.

Elle sortit son gloss, passant un doigt rosé sur ses lèvres pour les faire briller avant de tapoter le reste sur ses joues pâles pour se donner meilleure mine.

Elle était grande, très mince, blonde et facile à aborder.

Le genre de femmes dont la plupart des hommes rêvent, surtout dans ce type de bar.

Seulement parmi tous ces mâles, très peu savaient que malgré son allure de femme fatale, elle cachait les mêmes attributs qu'eux.

Une blonde avec une queue entre les jambes ?

C'était pour beaucoup déjà bien moins séduisant !

Elle aurait pu simplement faire disparaitre ce « détail » et devenir comme elle l'avait tant de fois entendue _« une femme à part entière »_ mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'envie.

Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être un peu des deux ?

Homme ?  
Femme ?

Elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre !

Pas pleinement, pas entièrement.

Est-ce que c'était si mal que ça ?  
Si monstrueux ?

Les gens avaient toujours besoin d'une case où ranger les autres, effrayés par tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à étiqueter et classer alors elle avait toujours été considérée comme une _anomalie_.

Le petit grain de poussière gênant qui menace la mécanique d'un portait de famille parfait.

Elle avait toujours été en trop, toujours gêné son entourage.

Juste parce qu'elle était une petite fille avec un pénis.  
Juste parce qu'il était un petit garçon qui voulait être une princesse.

Il y avait les hommes, il y avait les femmes.

Il y avait même ceux qui changeaient, conscient que la nature s'était trompé.

Puis il y avait Andrej.

Lui, elle ?

Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement être considéré comme un être humain ?

A l'orphelinat pour le plaisir des « invités » on l'avait toujours appelé « elle » et considéré comme une fille, alors l'habitude était restée.

Seul Stiles utilisait le pronom « il », rejetant comme toujours ce qui pouvait venir de cette époque.

Andrej s'en fichait !

Puisque rien n'existait pour les créatures comme _lui_ , _elle_ acceptait les deux sans problème.

La seule chose que la jolie blonde cherchait, la seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était l'amour !

Elle voulait être aimée à tout prix.

C'était une obsession, un besoin douloureux de combler le vide sans fin de son cœur et son âme.

Seulement comme Jackson et Stiles elle n'avait aucune notion, même vague de ce que l'amour pouvait être.

Ce sentiment qui l'a faisait tant rêver n'était qu'une sorte de fantasme, une illusion idéalisée et inaccessible.

La tendresse, l'affection, la confiance, le désir, la passion.

Ce n'était que des mots vides de sens.

Les premiers émois, les frémissements, l'attente, la crainte, la délivrance, la manque…

Qu'est ce que c'était l'amour ?  
Ca s'apprenait l'amour ?

Les seules attentions qu'on lui avait offertes étaient physiques et c'était pour Andrej le seul moins d'être aimé.

S'il était « gentil », s'il continuait de se donner comme lorsqu'il était enfant alors il recevrait de l'amour, il aurait de quoi remplir l'espace creusé en lui.

Le sexe, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Pas même le plaisir, juste un abandon.

Un sacrifice.

Un moment désagréable à supporter pour accéder à sa récompense.

Pour être aimé.

Andrej ne disait jamais non.

Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait dire « non ».

Parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis et que même vingt-ans plus tard elle était incapable de comprendre que rien de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre n'était « naturel ».

Se laisser toucher.  
Allonger.  
Fermer les yeux.  
Dire oui.  
Attendre que ça passe.

C'est comme ça que les choses se passaient non ?  
C'était pareil pour tout le monde ?

Et si jusque là personne n'était resté, si personne ne l'avait aimé, c'était de sa faute non ?

Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien ?  
Pas assez gentille ?

Alors elle essayait toujours plus.

Elle travaillait dur pour être à la hauteur, pour enfin être aimé.

Plus mince.  
Plus jolie.  
Plus accessible.  
Plus manipulable.  
Plus, plus, plus !

Elle avait même parfois songé à faire disparaitre cette partie de son corps que certains de ses partenaires avaient jugée inutile ou immonde.

Songé à renier ce qu'elle était pour devenir entièrement cette « femme » que les autres voulaient tant.

Oui, elle était prête à tout pour qu'on lui offre cet amour dont elle rêvait !

Seulement Vitium ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Il ne lui laissait jamais se faire de mal.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'une créature aussi froide se souci de son bien être.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, même s'il cachait son inquiétude derrière un silence glacial, elle savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'ils étaient liés.

C'était le contrat après tout…

Vitium, alias Ethan était très différent de Wrath.

Même s'il était physiquement bien plus impressionnant et que son aura démoniaque était indéniable, Andrej le trouvait beaucoup moins effrayant que la chose sadique liée à Stiles.

Mais au final est ce que la vision qu'ils avaient d'eux était réelle ?

A ces yeux, « son » démon était une montagne de muscle virile au regard glacial mais est ce qu'il ressemblait vraiment à ça ?

Ils avaient grandis ainsi, sans se poser de question sur l'existence de telles créatures, sans se demander d'où elles venaient et quand ou comment leurs histoires se termineraient.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi moi ?

C'est comme s'ils avaient déjà toutes les réponses mais ne s'en souvenaient plus.  
Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Seul Stiles cherchait encore, seul lui gardait l'obsédant besoin de se remémorer la raison même de la présence de ces trois « monstres » à leurs côtés.

Andrej se contentait de suivre comme toujours.

Occupé par sa quête de l'amour il se laissait vivre, habitué à cette puissante présence devenue rassurante au fil des années.

C'est parce que Ethan était là qu'elle pouvait continuer à être une anomalie.

Parce qu'il était son ombre qu'un grain de sable comme lui pouvait tenter de se faire aimer par tous ces hommes sans craindre leur éventuelle violence lorsqu'ils découvraient en la déshabillant ce qu'elle cachait.

Peut-être qu'au final, les monstres qu'ils soient humains ou non étaient faits pour s'entendre.  
Peut-être que sa quête de l'amour passait par la soif de sang d'Ethan

Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi cette nuit là.

Parce qu'elle ne rentrait dans aucune case, qu'elle resterait à jamais cette donnée effrayante car impossible à classer.

Parce qu'elle était prête à tout pour un peu d'amour, même aux pires horreurs.

Sa marque, tatouée sur la hanche la sortit de ses pensés et elle caressa la peau devenue brûlante en fronçant les sourcils.

Et ce que Ethan état agité ?

Son regard glissa sur la salle alors qu'elle se nourrissait de ceux qui la déshabillaient et un homme en particulier attira tout de suite son attention.

Il était pourtant au bout du bar, coupé des autres, fermé sur lui-même et complètement perdu dans ses pensés.

C'était le genre d'homme qu'elle n'abordait jamais mais cette fois ci, une force invisible semblait la pousser jusqu'à lui et elle ne tenta pas de résister.

Elle traversa parmi la foule avec assurance, comme aurait pu le faire un mannequin sur un podium, se dirigeant droit sur sa cible.

Jennifer eut pitié tout de suite.

Elle avait vu de loin la jeune femme se diriger vers le solitaire qui se noyait dans son whisky et savait pertinemment qu'elle se ferait ignorer.

Comme le reste de l'humanité.

Elle le savait car l'homme en question s'appelait Derek Hale et que c'était son partenaire.

Le flic le plus étrange au monde d'après elle.

Comme prévu la jolie blonde moulée dans du cuir se fit ignorer, le brun accoudé au comptoir ne lui accordant même pas un mot pour la rejeter.

Le silence.

C'était ainsi que « communiquait » Derek.

Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis un an et la brune n'avait eu le droit qu'à quelques mots et sons étranges accompagnés de mouvements secs de la tête.

Évidement, ses collègues le haïssaient !

Il était doué pour son job, plutôt sexy donc populaire auprès des femmes et il les ignorait depuis ses débuts au commissariat.

Hale n'avait pas d'amis, c'était évident.

Un type comme lui ne pouvait pas créer de lien, ça sautait aux yeux.

Pas besoin d'être flic ou psy pour le comprendre.

Pourtant Jennifer était contente d'être sa partenaire.

A la base ils s'étaient retrouvés en duo car personne ne voulait d'eux.

Le brun parce qu'il était… Derek et elle car elle n'avait pas de couilles.

Une jeune femme flic dans une ville aussi machiste ?

Elle ne comptait plus les remarques déplacées, les blagues de mauvais goûts, les insultes ou les tentatives d'intimidations.

Hale ne disait rien et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait.

Il ne l'avait jamais défendue non plus et elle le respectait encore plus pour ça.

Le brune n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne à son secours comme si elle était une demoiselle en détresse, elle voulait simplement être traité comme n'importe quel autre flic, n'importe quel autre être humain.

Et même si c'était en l'ignorant complètement les trois quart du temps, c'est ce que Derek faisait.

De son côté Jennifer respectait totalement l'indifférence et le caractère particulier de son partenaire.

Elle ne cherchait pas à communiquer, à créer une quelconque connexion ou à le bousculer.

Elle ne faisait aucune remarque sur ses méthodes étranges, son haleine chargée d'alcool ou la peine qui voilait son regard.

C'est comme ça que leur drôle de duo fonctionnait.

Chacun de son côté et dans le respect des bizarreries de l'autre.

En fait, la seule chose que ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la brune c'était d'observer Derek, d'essayer de le comprendre, de le décrypter.

Et au bout d'un peu plus d'un an elle se retrouvait au final avec beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses.

Elle était même incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour son collègue.

De l'admiration ?  
Du désir ?  
De l'amour ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée et savait qu'au fond la réponse n'importait pas.

Peu importe les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Derek, ce dernier continuerait de le voir comme un petit point parmi tous les autres dont il ne pouvait même pas retenir le prénom.

Inconscient du regard de sa partenaire, Hale attrapa sa bouteille, traversant la salle jusqu'à la porte arrière en ignorant ceux de ses « collègues » peu intéressé par la haine et les rancœurs qu'ils nourrissaient tous à son égard.

Leur existence même n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour lui.

Le froid mordant le frappa immédiatement et il le laissa faire, sa respiration se bloquant quelques secondes avant qu'un soupire profond ne lui échappe.

Il fit quelques pas, s'enfonçant dans la ruelle sombre pour s'éloigner de la lumière de l'enseigne à moitié défoncée avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir s'infliger ça ?

 _« L'enfer c'est les autres »_

Il n'y avait aucune citation au monde qui exprimait aussi clairement ce qu'il ressentait à chaque instant de son existence.

A moins que l'enfer ce ne soit de devoir vivre avec lui-même.

Parfois il ne savait plus ce qui était réellement le pire…

Le monde était tellement bruyant et éclatant.

Il se sentait en permanence agressé par tout ce que le reste de ses « semblables » dégageaient.

Leurs mots, leurs émotions, leurs mensonges et même leurs silences.

Pour lui tout avait un son, tout était fort, assourdissant même.

Il n'avait jamais un seul instant de paix, pas une seule seconde de calme ou d'apaisement.

Juste une migraine sans fin, une symphonie démoniaque sans la moindre harmonie l'agressant en permanence, jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Les autres.  
LES autres.  
LES AUTRES !

Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de tous les faire disparaitre !

Il n'avait rien en commun avec eux ! Rien !

Aucun ne lien ne le reliait à personne.

Aucune raison d'avancer.  
Aucun but.

Amour, argent, désir, sexe ?

Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas.

Vingt ans qu'il cherchait sans trouver ni comprendre.

Peut-être n'était-il simplement pas humain ?

Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient il ne se sentait pas supérieur, juste _différent_.

Bien sûr des gens différents il y en avait beaucoup sur terre, seulement chacun semblait trouver quelqu'un d'à peu près semblable, quelqu'un partageant la même « tare ».

Tout le monde sauf lui.

Les autres n'étaient que des nuisances, des agressions bruyantes et douloureuses.

Des bourreaux.

Comment pouvait-il créer le moindre lien dans de telles conditions ?

Il ne faisait que se fuir dans l'alcool, se torturant en se forçant à rester en vie.

Oui, il se punissait en s'interdisant de mettre fin à ses jours.

 _L'enfer sur terre_ c'était sa façon de payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ou plutôt pour ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire.

Sa main libre glissa dans son blouson à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes pendant que l'autre amenait sa bouteille à ses lèvres, l'alcool fort lui brûlant la gorge.

Que feraient ses supérieurs s'ils connaissaient la vérité?

S'ils savaient que l'excellent flic qu'il était se foutait totalement des victimes et de leurs souffrances ?

Que ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il espérait trouver parmi toutes ces enquêtes tordues qu'il bouclait, parmi tous ces psychopathes dangereux qu'il arrêtait c'était un monstre comme lui ?

Que feraient-ils s'ils apprenaient que les pires scènes de crime au monde, celles qui faisaient vomir même les flics les plus chevronnés le fascinaient totalement ?

Qu'il les collectionnait avec dévotion ?

Il rit, recrachant son whisky sur son pull sans s'en soucier alors que le dernier regard que lui avait lancé sa sœur des années plus tôt lui revenait en mémoire.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, comme si c'était hier.

Comment oublier ce qui vous a condamné à l'enfer ?  
Comment oublier l'instant où il était devenu un monstre ?

La seule chose qui lui échappait, étaient les mots qu'elle lui avait lancés, mais le reste était aussi clair et limpide que le dégout profond qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Elle devait tellement le haïr et le maudire !

Presque autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même…

Il cligna des yeux, ceux de Laura toujours ancrés dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait de la douleur puis de l'espoir qui les avait traversés la première fois.

La toute première fois qu'il était tombé sur ce qu'il avait ensuite fait semblant d'ignorer.

Quel genre d'être humain faisait ça ?  
Quel genre de _frère_ faisait ça ?

Lui.

Lui l'inspecteur décoré.

Lui que les autres prenaient pour un loup solitaire traqueur de monstres.

Il était _ce_ _genre_ de personne.

Le genre à laisser son père se glisser toutes les nuits dans le lit de sa grande sœur.  
Le genre à détourner le regard pour éviter celui désespéré de celle qu'il avait abandonnée.

Ca avait duré une année environ.

Un an à déserter la maison le plus possible, à fuir Laura et renier la réalité.

Un an à tenter d'oublier l'expression de son ainée et sa culpabilité grandissante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin son père ne décide soudainement de se débarrasser d'elle.

Était-il lassé ?  
Avait-il peur qu'elle parle ?

Même aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la réponse.

Il l'avait simplement internée, décrétant qu'elle était fragile, qu'elle était folle et dangereuse pour elle-même et les autres.

Derek avait toujours pensé que ça n'arrivait que dans les films, mais des hommes étaient réellement venus la chercher pour l'emmener de force.

C'est à ce moment précis que son monde était devenu horriblement bruyant.

Il se souvenait de Laura hurlant, pleurant, accusant la terre entière alors qu'elle était trainée de force hors de la maison, des larmes de sa mère cachée derrière son époux qui répétait que c'était pour son bien et puis soudain du regard empli de haine de sa sœur qui avait figé l'instant.

Elle lui avait craché quelque chose à la figure, quelque chose d'important sans doute mais l'espace de cette seconde il était devenu sourd, incapable de saisir le sens de ces mots hurlés avec tant de force.

Puis très vite, le son était revenu, soudainement plus fort, plus violent.

Et absolument tout était devenu une agression pour Derek.

Les sanglots de sa mère, les mensonges de son père, les silences, les non-dits, les secrets à peine cachés, sa lâcheté.

Tout.

La simple présence des autres devenait douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que leur existence même devienne une torture.

Il n'avait jamais revu sa sœur.

Elle était passée de l'hôpital à un établissement pour les « cas difficiles » et il n'était jamais allé la voir.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

 _« Désolé d'avoir laissé notre père te violer puis se débarrasser de toi comme un déchet ? »_

Sa mère lui rendait visite au début, revenant toujours en larmes, répétant que son bébé était devenue une adoratrice de Satan.

Puis son père avait fini par lui interdire et le sujet était devenu tabou.

Il était devenu fils unique.

Un charmant fils qui allait encore tous les dimanches déjeuner chez ses parents.

Oui, il était de ce _genre_ là.

 **W**

Stiles observa l'homme qui entrait tranquillement dans le café, s'installant à une table comme n'importe quel client.

Immédiatement une employée quitta le comptoir pour lui apporter un gobelet plein, nettoyant au passage sa table pourtant bien propre, le tout avec un sourire éclatant.

L'autre hocha la tête en remerciement et le châtain le regarda encore quelques secondes, le laissant sortir sa tablette avant de finalement s'approcher de sa table.

Le client releva la tête assez vite, se demandant pourquoi ce gamin s'arrêtait à quelques pas de sa table mais le plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas. Il déposa au sol l'énorme sac qu'il avait dans le dos, tira la chaise en face de l'homme d'origine indienne et s'installa tranquillement, comme s'il était attendu.

Le client le détaillait, cherchant à comprendre.

Stiles garda encore quelques secondes le silence, retirant tranquillement sa capuche.

-Vous êtes Ron ! Lâcha-t-il finalement en pointant du doigt l'inscription « Ron's café » au mur à sa droite.

L'autre ne dit rien, son visage exprimant un certain agacement mais aussi une forme de curiosité.

Il ne pouvait pas être impoli avec un client.  
Surtout en public.

-Mais votre vrai nom est Rohit Mehta ! Vous l'avez changé pour Ron il y a six ans quand vous avez ouvert votre premier « Ron's café ». Reprit le châtain. Maintenant vous en avez dix sept et huit qui vont bientôt ouvrir.

L'homme était surpris, il était calme mais son corps, sa posture, exprimaient sa stupeur.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Questionna-t-il, s'avançant légèrement vers le plus jeune.

C'était un réflexe inconscient pour l'intimider, une manière d'accentuer leur différence de carrure, d'âge et même de statut.

Le châtain n'y prêta aucune attention mais sa main gantée le démangea.

Wrath n'aimait pas que l'on puisse imaginer les dominer.

-J'aime venir ici parce que le wifi est rapide. Rétorqua calmement Stiles. Je veux dire vous êtes l'un des rares spots à avoir la fibre avec la vitesse gigabit.

Sa voix était calme, presque monotone.

-C'est bien. Tellement bien. Continua-t-il. Ca a rayé cette partie de mon esprit, cette partie qui n'a pas lieux d'être sans condition, donc j'ai commencé à intercepter tout le trafic sur votre réseau. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué un truc étrange. C'est là que j'ai décidé de vous hacker.

La mâchoire de Ron se contracta légèrement.

Encore un geste inconscient…

Le plus jeune se recula un peu, appuyant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, lui laissant l'illusion qu'il avait le dessus.

-Hack… Tenta Ron.  
-Je sais que vous êtes sur un site appelé « plato's boys » L'interrompit-il toujours aussi calmement.  
-Pardon ?

Cette fois ci la voix du charmant patron était clairement teintée d'angoisse.

-Vous utilisez Tor pour garder les serveurs anonymes. Vous avez fait ça tellement bien pour que personne ne puisse le voir, mais je l'ai vu.

Wrath commençait à s'amuser, excité par la panique qui embaumait peu à peu l'air.

Stiles lui était toujours aussi inexpressif, continuant son explication comme si de rien n'était.

-Le protocole de routage oignon, il n'est pas aussi anonyme que vous le pensez. Celui qui est dans le contrôle des nœuds de sortie est également dans le contrôle du trafic ce qui fait que…je suis le seul en contrôle.

Ron qui avait regardé partout autour de lui, cherchant nerveusement à savoir si quelqu'un les écoutait ou si la police était là, se redressa légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais vous demander de partir ! Lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.  
-J'ai tout. Répondit simplement Stiles en déposant un dossier sur la table. Tous vos e-mails, tous vos dossiers. Toutes vos…photos.

L'homme souleva délicatement les rebords des documents, comme s'il pouvait à tout mouvement lui exploser à la figure, regardant du coin de l'œil le contenu.

Il prit une posture plus agressive, le visage un peu déformé par la colère.

-Sortez d'ici maintenant où je vais appeler…  
-La police ? L'interrompit calmement le hackeur. Vous voulez qu'ils apprennent pour vos cent téraoctets de photos et vidéos d'enfants que vous donnez à quatre cent milles utilisateurs ?

Les mains de Ron tremblotaient malgré sa tentative de paraitre calme.

Wrath jubilait.

-Personnellement je pensais tomber sur du bondage et du sadomasochisme hard ! Commenta Stiles. Vous réalisez à quel point ça aurait été plus simple ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, humides, la lèvre inférieure qui tressautait nerveusement, les mains en l'air, juste au dessus de la table, comme incapable de se décider sur un mouvement à faire, Ron semblait clairement inquiet.

Il ne cherchait plus du tout à le cacher.

-Je ne fais de mal à personne. Répondit-il presque timidement. Ca n'est jamais arrivé.

Il toucha le dossier, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stiles qui n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion.

-C'est…ma vie personnelle. Reprit-il difficilement, sa voix peinant à sortir.

Le plus jeune se pencha un peu vers lui.

-Je comprends ce que c'est d'être différent. Souffla-t-il. Je suis aussi _très_ différent !

Il secoua un peu la tête, donnant presque l'impression de minauder.

-Je veux dire je ne me masturbe peu sur des images de petits mais… Je ne sais pas comment parler aux gens. Mon père était le seul à qui je pouvais parler.

Il se redressa à nouveau, le regard déviant une seconde vers l'extérieur.

-Mais il est mort.

Ron le regarda quelques secondes et il sut exactement ce que ce dernier pensait.

Évidement il se disait qu'il était étrange, fou, bon à enfermer mais là à cet instant précis il se disait qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir récupérer ses donnés sans finir sa vie en prison.

Il tenta donc de calmer les tremblements dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

Si Stiles avait su sourire, il l'aurait sans aucun doute fait.

Pas grave, Wrath le faisait pour deux !

-Que s'est-il passé sans indiscrétion ? Continua le patron du café.  
-Leucémie. Lâcha le plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

Il avait il y a peu de temps retrouvé son géniteur et ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter avant que ce dernier ne meurt.

Le fait qu'ils aient papoté pendant une longue et éprouvante séance de torture qui s'était conclue par lui tranchant la tête de son paternel n'était au fond qu'un détail non ?

Ca ou un cancer…

-Ca vient surement de toutes ses radiations chopées à son boulot mais il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse le prouver. Continua-t-il, ignorant les rires de Wrath. Maintenant il est mort. Mais la société va bien cependant !

Il hocha la tête, sentant le mot « monstre » clignoter dans l'esprit et le regard de Ron qui tentait d'avoir l'air concerné et compatissant, espérant sans doute l'amadouer ainsi.

Il baissa les yeux vers la table, les deux mains jointes, quelques sanglots lui échappant.

-Chuuuut… Souffla le pirate. C'est ok Rohit. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter maintenant.

L'autre releva immédiatement la tête vers lui, plus en colère qu'a deux doigts de pleurer étonnamment.

-Je ne comprends pas. Êtes-vous en train de me menacer ?!

Il serra les poings et Stiles ne dit rien.

-Alors c'est ça la raison, l'argent ? Continua-t-il. C'est ce que vous voulez hein ?

Il secoua la tête vivement.

-Non. Claqua-t-il. Si je vous paye maintenant, vous en voudrez toujours plus. Et peu importe combien je donne, vous informerez la police au final !

Son regard balaya à nouveau nerveusement la salle avant de revenir sur le châtain.

-Je ne vais pas vous payer. Siffla-t-il. Je veux dire, vous avez aussi enfreint la loi.

Stiles hocha la tête, acquiesçant.

Enfreint la loi ?

Sincèrement s'il devait un jour se soucier d'une quelconque arrestation, le hacking serait vraiment le moindre de ses soucis !

Le rire de Wrath éclata à nouveau.

Stiles était le seul à l'entendre, mais tout le café frissonna pourtant.

-Vous avez absolument raison. Rétorqua-t-il. En partie.

Ron eut l'air perdu.

-Vous voyez, je fais habituellement ce genre de truc via mon ordinateur, mais cette fois je l'ai fais loin de mon clavier. En personne.

Il marqua une pause, observant quelques secondes la foule autour de lui.

-En essayant de travailler sur mon anxiété sociale. Expliqua-t-il. Mais il y a toujours le risque que vous preniez la fuite après que je vous ai prévenu. Vous pourriez dire à celui qui gère les serveurs d'éteindre les vôtres et de supprimer toutes les donnés. Donc je me suis assuré d'inclure l'heure exacte et l'emplacement lors de mon appel anonyme.

Il avait finit son explication en ramassant ses affaires, se levant pour remettre son sac à dos à l'épaule et Ron comprit tout de suite que la situation était très grave.

Il se leva aussi, l'air suppliant

-Attendez, je vais vous donner de l'argent. Lança-t-il. Je vais vous payer. Combien voulez vous ?

Les sirènes des voitures de police se garant juste devant le café résonnèrent et Stiles se dirigea vers la porte tranquillement.

-C'est la partie où vous avez fait erreur Rohit. Répondit-il calmement. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de l'argent !

Et quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il remette sa capuche et se glisse à l'extérieur de l'établissement, croisant au passage les agents venus arrêter ce charmant Ron.

 _Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser nous échapper ?_

Caché dans l'obscurité, appuyé contre un mur, Stiles regardait Ron se faire pousser à l'arrière d'une des voitures de police.

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux types comme lui en prison… Rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Il se lécha les lèvres, son ventre se contractant agréablement.

-Puis s'il est encore en vie une fois que ses nouveaux compagnons en auront fini avec lui, nous irons lui rendre une petite visite… Après tout, les amis sont là pour ça, non ?

Wrath laissa son rire sadique s'élever à nouveau.

Il était vraiment tombé sur la perle rare…

Les sirènes s'éloignèrent, se perdant dans la circulation et Stiles s'enfonça en sens inverse vers les rues plus calmes, car « malfamées ».

Le genre de rues où les enfants comme lui ne devaient surtout pas trainer !

C'est ce qu'on lui répétait toujours.

Il faisait très jeune, et encore aujourd'hui on le prenait pour un ado.

On lui demandait tout le temps sa carte d'identité, on l'appelait « gamin » et lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il y avait un couvre feu pour les mineurs.

Était-ce dû à sa croissance avortée ?  
A son lien avec Wrath ?  
Au deux ?

Peu importe, c'était assez utile vu le genre de monstres qu'il traquait.

Tous ces gens, n'étaient-ils pas adorables de s'inquiéter pour lui ?  
De se soucier de sa sécurité et de son bien être ?

N'était-il pas chanceux d'avoir tant de monde concerné par son innocence ?

Maintenant qu'il n'avait absolument plus rien à perdre.  
Maintenant qu'il était grand, fort et capable de se protéger seul.

Où étaient-ils tous lorsqu'il avait vraiment eu besoin d'eux ?

Toutes ces personnes si promptes aux conseils et aux leçons de moral, que faisaient-elles lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même ?

Lorsqu'il était encore capable de ressentir, désirer et espérer ?

Et si là tout de suite il se faisait agresser est ce qu'un seul d'entre eux lui viendrait en aide ?

Ou fermerait-il simplement les yeux comme le monde l'avait fais pour l'orphelinat isolé dans les montagnes où il avait perdu son âme ?

Stiles connaissait bien évidement la réponse et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer la haine et la colère de Wrath.

 _Tue-les !  
Tue-les tous !_

 _Tous ces hypocrites et leurs mensonges, ces nuisibles bruyants et sans intérêt._

 _Tous ces êtres humains !_

 _ÉLIMINE-LES !_

 _Pourquoi t'infliger leur présence ?_

-Commençons déjà par retrouver toutes les pourritures qui faisaient leur marché à l'orphelinat. Murmura Stiles. Je n'aurais de toute façon certainement plus l'occasion de voir un être vivant après ça …

 **W**

Jackson aimait la nuit et avait peur du noir.

Marcher seul dans des ruelles sombres, il adorait mais être enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière ça le terrorisait.

Voilà pourquoi il se promenait jusqu'à très tard voire très tôt avant de rentrer s'endormir sa veilleuse allumée.

Marcher l'empêcher de trop penser, de trop se focaliser sur certaines idées, certaines envies.

Même si risquer de croiser du monde était dangereux.

Il évitait toujours les lieux fréquentés et s'enfonçait dans des zones sinistres que la plupart des gens évitaient, mais parfois ça ne suffisait pas.

Comme ce soir.

Il était passé sans y prêter attention non loin d'un bar gay et voilà qu'il se retrouvait suivi par une bande d'abrutis sans doute de sortie pour « casser du pd ».

Il avait accéléré le pas, déjà bien assez tendu par tout le désir, la luxure et le sexe qui transpiraient de l'établissement mais les autres n'avaient pas abandonné et il se retrouvait intoxiqué par leur haine et leur envie de violence.

Son sang bouillonnait.

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, avant de courir, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ceux qui nourrissaient son dégout, excitaient son appétit.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de les épargner ?

Alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils rattrapé ?

Il aurait facilement pu les distancer et pourtant cette main posée sur son épaule était bien celle du prétendu chef de la petite bande d'inconscients.

Ce simple contact suffit.

Une fraction de seconde et la folie prenait le dessus.

Jackson ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, le moindre contact était pour lui une agression.

Andrej et Stiles avaient vécu la même chose que lui, mais chacun réagissait différemment.

La blonde se laissait toucher sans retenu, malgré le dégout éprouvé à chaque caresse, persuadé qu'ainsi elle serait aimée.

Le châtain utilisait son corps et le sexe pour atteindre ses objectifs, capable comme pour tout le reste de se détacher complètement de toute émotion et sensation.

Il était même le seul à pouvoir réellement ressentir du désir et du plaisir.

Certes dans des conditions que beaucoup jugeraient étranges voire malsaines, mais au moins il pouvait.

Alors que lui, la simple idée d'un contact, même involontaire provoqué par un mouvement de foule le rendait malade.

Il devait à chaque fois lutter pour ne pas laisser la bête en lui prendre le dessus.

Alors, le sexe ?  
Le désir ?  
L'envie ?

Il ne comprenait pas que des horreurs pareilles puissent exister ! Que la plupart des gens puissent les apprécier, les rechercher même !

Devoir vivre dans ce monde infecté par des animaux en rut, guidés aveuglement par leurs libidos était pour lui la pire des choses.

Il avait quitté l'orphelinat mais s'était retrouvé dans un univers tout aussi inquiétant, écœurant et dangereux.

Le même genre de monstre mais cent fois, milles fois, dix milles fois plus nombreux !

Des millions de prédateurs avec la terre entière pour terrain de chasse.

Pourquoi ne pas simplement tout détruire ?  
Pourquoi perdre leur temps à faire au cas par cas ?

Tout le monde était de toute façon coupable de quelque chose, et ils n'étaient pas des héros en quête de justice.

Aucun humain ne méritait de vivre.

Il soupira.  
Et voilà, tous ses efforts étaient ruinés maintenant !

C'est pour ça qu'il sortait marcher !  
Pour faire taire ces voix !

Et ces abrutis avaient tout gâché !

Jackson se stoppa net, la main de l'inconnu encore sur son épaule.

Il leva alors son bras sans se retourner, appuyant la paume de la sienne sur la nuque de l'imprudent qui osait le toucher puis il serra fort, lui arrachant un puissant cri.

Sans le moindre effort, il le souleva ainsi, faisant basculer son corps par-dessus le sien pour le jeter au sol, juste à ses pieds.

Son regard si particulier se planta dans celui de sa victime qui suffoqua, la terreur s'emparant de tout son être puis il appuya la semelle de ses bottes de motard sur sa gorge.

Le reste de la bande réagit enfin.

Un grand brun s'élança, cognant de toutes ses forces son crâne avec une batte de baseball.

Il ne broncha pas, son pied s'enfonçant simplement plus profondément dans la trachée de sa proie.

Doucement il tourna la tête vers son agresseur, le sang de sa plaie coulant sur son œil, donnant l'impression qu'il pleurait des larmes vermeilles.

Le brun était pétrifié, son arme brisée entre ses mains tremblantes il regardait le sourire amusé de Jackson qui se léchait les lèvres.

Il allait mourir.  
IL ALLAIT MOURIR !

C'était comme si une voix hurlait dans son esprit que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il allait mourir ici.

L'un de ses amis, un grand roux costaud s'avança avec un couteau, arme volée à son père qui était boucher, et un autre plus petit mais trapu enfila son poing américain.

Toujours aussi calme et presque immobile, Jackson contra les deux attaques. Clairement excité par la situation, il saisit le poignet ou brillait la lame et emprisonna le poing dans la paume de son autre main malgré la violence du coup.

Chacun des deux agresseurs tenta de se dégager mais aucun ne réussit.

Le blond observa de longues secondes le roux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la terreur suinter par chacun de ses pores, puis il le tira vers lui, dirigeant volontairement le couteau vers son propre torse.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, hypnotisé par la lame s'enfonçant dans la poitrine qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre.

Est-ce que cet homme était vraiment en train de se poignarder en utilisant son arme ?

Ses partenaires semblaient se poser la même question, leurs expressions oscillant entre horreur et stupeur.

Jackson continua simplement de glisser la lame en lui et quand elle fut presque entièrement en place, il attira le roux contre lui, comme pour l'enlacer.

Il y avait certaines situations ou les contacts ne le dérangeaient absolument pas !

L'autre hoqueta.

Il sentait le sang poisseux glisser entre ses doigts, pourtant le blond était bel et bien debout, lui tapotant le dos comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant, tandis que sa main libre emprisonnait toujours le poing de son ami qui ne tentait même pas de bouger.

Jackson lui caressa les cheveux, lui dégageant la nuque avant de soudainement planter ses dents dans la peau de son cou.

Le roux hurla, sentant sa chair se faire déchiqueter puis complètement arracher, tentant de se débattre alors que son agresseur affamé donnait l'impression de vouloir le dévorer.

Son ami bougea enfin, criant à son tour, se débattant pour libérer son poing et fuir le plus loin possible mais il n'eut le temps de rien.

Tout fut trop rapide.

Jackson laissa retomber son « encas » au sol, retira d'un geste vif l'arme enfoncée près de son cœur et avant que l'autre ne puisse se réjouir d'avoir récupéré sa main, il l'a lui trancha d'un coup sec.

Aucun cri, pas le temps pour ça.

La seconde main disparue et enfin la tête.

Il rit.

C'était tellement « cool » de pouvoir faire de telles choses avec un simple couteau !

A ses pieds, il remarqua enfin que le chef était déjà mort et il grimaça, déçu.

Seul restait le brun, toujours figé au milieu des corps sans vie de ses amis, sanglotant sans pour autant chercher à fuir, son corps refusant de lui obéir.

Jackson, lâcha le couteau pour se tourner doucement vers lui, la bouche barbouillée par le sang du roux, les mains et le front pleins du sien, son regard étincelant d'une lueur folle.

Il souriait et l'autre ferma les yeux, soulagé d'une certaine manière d'être au moins capable de ça.

Il ne vit donc pas sa batte brisée reprendre sa forme initiale lorsqu'elle lui fut ôtée des mains, pourtant un frisson plus puissant lui échappa, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose qui l'aurait terrifié un peu plus encore venait de se passer.

Le blond inspira profondément en ouvrant grand les bras, le regard fixé vers le ciel sans étoile.

Il avait juste besoin de se détendre un peu.

D'abord les genoux qui cédèrent, faisant tomber le brun au sol.

Puis l'estomac et le dos lorsque sa victime se courba vers l'avant et ensuite, le vide.

Il ne réfléchit plus, son regard couvert d'un voile pourpre tandis que le sang du jeune homme lui explosait presque à la figure sous la violence de ses coups.

Il frappa fort, longtemps et avec appétence jusqu'à ce que lui et sa bête ne soient repus.

Jusqu'à ce que les voix aient disparus.

Il rit encore.

C'était beaucoup mieux que de marcher !

Doucement, son regard balaya la petite impasse.

-Il manque quelque chose… Souffla-t-il finalement.

Il sentit la présence de Isaac à quelques pas derrière lui et quelques secondes après la pluie fit son entré.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Son démon faisait vraiment de lui un gosse capricieux.

-Oui, comme ça c'est parfait.

La pluie accentuait l'odeur du sang, lui offrant d'après lui un aspect plus sauvage, plus animal.

Tout était sans doute dans sa tête mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Pour lui, aucun parfum n'était plus doux que celui qui chatouillait ses narines dans ces moments magiques où cette eau tombée du ciel, censée pour certain laver tous les péchés, se mêlait au liquide vermeille né de l'horreur de ses crimes.

Il rit, de plus en plus fort, ravi de sentir ses vêtements trempés lui coller à la peau.

A genoux dans une flaque rouge claire qui grossissait doucement, il caressa le sol appuyant pour laisser l'empreinte de ses mains dans la boue colorée.

Il se sentait mieux.  
Tellement mieux.

Maintenant, il pouvait rentrer et dormir.

Un cri d'horreur fit éclater sa bulle.

Au bout de la ruelle, à quelques pas de lui et des cadavres, une jeune femme hurlait, terrifiée par cette vision d'horreur.

Elle fit tomber son parapluie, trébucha et fuit en courant, abandonnant l'une de ses chaussures au passage.

Après ça, le silence revint et Jackson attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement réagir.

Il soupira doucement.

-Stiles va être très colère… Murmura-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

La phrase en elle-même était étrange.

Le châtain n'allait pas hurler, briser des choses ou laisser une quelconque émotion transparaitre, le terme « en colère » pouvait donc paraitre ridicule mais ça n'empêchait pas Jackson d'être réellement inquiet.

Isaac s'avança jusqu'à lui, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant et il ne bougea pas.

L'autre pouvait le toucher, ça ne l'avait jamais énervé ou dégouté.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait mais aucune voix ou désir de destruction ne l'envahissaient lorsque c'était son démon qui amorçait un contact.

Parce qu'ils étaient liés ?  
Parce qu'il n'était pas humain ?  
Parce qu'une créature aussi puissante ne ressentirait jamais le moindre désir ou sentiment dangereux pour le monstre pathétique qu'il était ?

Jackson tourna légèrement la tête, observant le profil de son « partenaire ».

Il ne comprenait pas.

Bien qu'il se contente de copier l'apparence de Stiles, Wrath était effrayant.

Ethan et son physique d'apollon bodybuildé était aussi très impressionnant !

Mais Isaac…

Isaac avait l'air d'une gravure de mode !

Et pas le genre de gravure avec un côté démoniaque qui invite à la débauche, non !

Le genre avec un sourire éclatant et des mimiques et grimaces d'enfant adorable à qui personne ne résiste !

Il avait l'air inoffensif, fragile même.

Un espèce de poète rêveur, de Peter Pan coincé en enfer dont il fallait prendre soin !

Est-ce que c'était normal pour un être démoniaque d'avoir un sourire aussi innocent ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était à lui de protéger le démon et non l'inverse ?

Apparemment « on » l'avait appelé Rage, surnom aussi ridicule que Wrath.

Au début il avait rit, amusé qu'une apparence aussi douce puisse porter un tel nom.

Puis ensuite il avait compris.

Isaac était comme lui.

Il avait un interrupteur.

Un bouton invisible qui lui permettait de passer d'un être effacé à une créature sans pitié assoiffée de violence.

Seulement lui, il était effrayant même en mode « off », même lorsqu'il tentait de se fondre dans le décor.

Tout chez lui rappelait qu'il était monstre.

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'un démon comme Rage avait une apparence aussi douce ?

Était-ce réellement son corps ?  
Ou l'avait-il choisi pour tromper les humains et pouvoir comme Stiles endormir leur méfiance ?

Isaac était toujours tellement gentil avec lui.

Cédant à toutes ses envies, lui passant le moindre caprice, restant près de lui la nuit, apaisant ses angoisses, effaçant ses cauchemars.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'y a que lorsqu'il tuait, que lorsque le sang coulait qu'il ressentait pleinement le sadisme, la haine et le désir de destruction de Rage.

Il n'y a que dans ces moments là qu'il se souvenait qu'il était un monstre lié à lui dans un but précis et que leur relation avait une date de péremption.

Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces mots qui obsédaient tant Stiles ?  
Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir dire au revoir à Isaac ?

Avait-il finit par réussir l'exploit de s'attacher ou avait-il seulement peur de perdre la puissance et l'enivrante folie du démon ?

Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il se posait ce genre de questions sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui vienne.

Il avait décidé de « faire avec », mais parfois lorsque Isaac était aussi près, lorsqu'il se sentait étrangement réconforté par sa présence, les questions revenaient le perturber.

L'objet de son tourment se releva et Jackson prit enfin conscience du vide qui se trouvait devant lui.

Les cadavres et le sang avaient disparus.

Wrath saurait évidement, mais Stiles ne serait pas contrarié.

Qu'il tue ou non, le châtain s'en fichait, il fallait juste ne pas se faire remarquer.

Isaac s'était éclipsé et le blond sourit avant de se décider à rentrer.

Il s'enfonça dans la ruelle, cherchant toujours des coins déserts, jugeant qu'il s'était assez « détendu » pour cette nuit.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à droite pour prendre un raccourci vers le bar il se figea , sentant une force l'attirer vers la gauche.

Il fronça les sourcils mais obéit à son instinct comme toujours, accélérant même le pas, pressé de voir quelle était et d'où venait cette chose qui l'appelait.

Plus il avançait plus il se sentait fébrile, sa faim qu'il pensait comblée lui tordant à nouveau doucement le ventre.

L'enseigne à moitié cassée fut la première chose qu'il vit et ensuite il sentit une présence familière.

Andrej était dans ce pub.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas ce qui l'amenait ici.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire du souci pour la blonde, cela reviendrait à s'inquiéter pour Ethan

Qui serait assez stupide pour s'inquiéter de la sécurité d'un démon sanguinaire ?

Certainement pas lui.

Alors que faisait-il ici ?

Soudain, une silhouette se détacha d'un mur et quelque chose en lui gronda.

L'homme car il était sûr que ça en était un, avançait vers lui d'un pas lent mais assuré et étrangement Jackson ralenti, comme pour faire durer le moment.

Ils allaient sans doute se frôler…

Sa marque à la poitrine le brûla et il y porta machinalement la main.

Son démon était vraiment contrarié tout à coup.

Est-ce qu'il devait tuer cet homme ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas plus clair ?

Tout son être semblait haïr l'inconnu qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, alors pourquoi est ce que les choses restaient aussi maitrisées ?

Jackson cessa presque de respirer, complètement sur le qui-vive à l'affut du moindre signe mais l'homme passa rapidement près de lui sans le toucher, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Il n'était pas sûr que l'autre l'ait remarqué en fait.

Il sentait l'alcool, la colère, l'amertume, les regrets, la honte et une lassitude écrasante.

Non, il n'allait pas le tuer.

Instinctivement, le blond se retourna, observant la mystérieuse silhouette s'éloigner dans la nuit, toujours aussi perdue dans son monde.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas les flics… Souffla-t-il finalement, la tension dans sa poitrine apaisée.

 **W**

Derek ferma la porte de son appartement, soulagé d'être enfin « chez lui ».

Juste une pièce et une minuscule salle de bain.

Pas de cuisine, de meuble ou d'objets personnels.

Un matelas au sol, un ordinateur et des centaines de dossiers empilés, éparpillés dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Puis évidement, ses photos.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de clichés tapissant tout « l'appartement », le moindre recoin, le moindre petit bout de mur.

Des scènes de crimes.

Les plus horribles, violentes, obscènes, immondes, douloureuses et cruelles.

Sa collection pour monstre.

Personne ne savait qu'il avait toutes ces copies et personne ne saurait jamais.

Il retira rapidement son blouson, allumant la petite ampoule grésillante avant de saisir un pack de bière.

Une canette à la main, il s'avança vers son matelas, montant dessus pour se rapprocher du mur ou plutôt des clichés qui y étaient affichés.

Ceux là étaient particuliers.  
 _Précieux_.

A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'un d'eux, son corps entier réagissait.

C'était doux et violent à la fois.

Des sensations qu'il ne pouvait même pas nommer le traversaient, l'amenant même parfois au bord du _plaisir_.

C'était malsain.  
C'était sale.  
Et c'était absolument _jouissif_.

Il avait sous les yeux des cadavres, des corps torturés, meurtris, humiliés et pourtant tout lui semblait si vivant, si passionné qu'il perdait toute notion du temps lorsqu'il regardait ces photos.

S'il n'avait pas eu ce « léger » souci avec l'un de ses collègues il aurait pu être consultant sur l'affaire et vivre en direct la découverte des cadavres mais évidement son problème de « communication » avait retardé ses plans.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il savait que bientôt ses supérieurs lui demanderaient de jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers et l'inviteraient à enquêter sur ces cas.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait permis à tout ces idiots de comprendre que des centaines de cas similaires étendus sur plusieurs années étaient liés au premier cadavre découvert dans leur juridiction il y a six mois.

Ils étaient plusieurs c'était certain, et il était le seul à avoir trouvé un lien entre ces crimes aux modes opératoires différents.

Certains le pensaient fou mais il savait que sa théorie était la bonne.

Ils étaient trois.  
Ils formaient une bande de tueurs.  
Et chacun avait sa façon de faire.

Mais Derek lui n'était réellement intéressé que par « _l'artiste_ » du groupe.

C'était lui qu'il rêvait d'arrêter, lui dont les œuvres peuplaient ses rêves et ses pensés.

Mais est-ce qu'il pourrait le faire ?  
En était-il capable ?

Cette fois ci sa proie était très spéciale, très précieuse.

Elle était même célèbre, recherchée de par le monde.

Alors que lui, il était banal.

Juste un anonyme de plus.

Même dans sa différence il était insipide.

Tellement vide et tellement seul.

Il caressa à nouveau les clichés puis se laissa glisser doucement, sentant ses larmes lui échapper il s'assit contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Il détestait lorsqu'il était incapable de supporter sa solitude.

Il pleurait trop souvent en ce moment, toutes les deux semaines exactement et il ne savait pas comment gérer ça.

Que faisaient les personnes normales lorsqu'elles étaient tristes ?

Il supposait qu'elles se tournaient vers leur famille et leurs amis.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas une option.

Mais il avait la _morphine_.

La clé pour en prendre sans se transformer en junkie était de se limiter à trente milligrammes par jour.

Recroquevillé sur son matelas, il ferma les yeux, les images de sa précieuse collection dansant sous ses paupières, l'emportant loin de son appartement vide et pourtant si bruyant.

Il planait.

Se sentant au dessus de tout.

Et c'est pour ça que lorsque sa mère appela pour lui demander un service, il oublia une règle fondamentale.

 _ **« Ne jamais prendre de décision sous morphine »**_

 **W**

Andrej et Jackson regardaient la jeune femme installée en face d'eux, peinant à croire qu'elle était réellement flic.

Elle avait plus l'air d'une prof.

Cette dernière parlait d'une voix douce, leur expliquant que si la « victime » ne portait pas plainte alors une fois leur caution payée ils pourraient partir.

La blonde frissonna tirant sur les manches de son pull en cachemire et son partenaire sut ce qui lui faisait peur.

C'était Stiles qui devait venir les chercher.

Le châtain était le plus jeune mais c'était lui pourtant qui était responsable d'eux.

Le seul qui comprenait le monde autour d'eux, qui arrivait à entretenir l'illusion.

Eux étaient perdus, totalement incapables de se débrouiller seuls.

Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi quelqu'un devait venir alors qu'ils étaient majeurs, ni pourquoi ils avaient le droit de sortir si l'on payait pour eux.

Rien n'avait de sens.

Ils n'étaient même pas capables de dire si les choses se passaient comme ça pour tout le monde où si leurs démons y étaient pour quelque chose.

Après tout, c'était de leur faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans ce commissariat !

Jackson fronça les sourcils, cherchant encore à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé.

Tout était flou.

Il se voyait au volant d'une voiture qui n'était évidement pas la sienne, Andrej à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant par la fenêtre grande ouverte et derrière eux, le propriétaire de l'auto qui courait dans l'espoir ridicule de les rattraper.

Le blond n'avait jamais conduit de voiture, pourtant il avait roulé sans problème jusqu'au poste de police où lui et la blonde s'étaient apparemment rendus.

A quoi jouaient Ethan et Isaac ?

Sur ce coup là, Wrath ne pouvait pas les tenir pour responsables, ils avaient été manipulés par leurs démons !

Jennifer soupira.

Les deux suspects n'avaient pas dis un seul mot et semblaient aussi surpris qu'eux de leur virée en voiture.

Le seul moment où ils avaient réagi c'était à l'arrivé de Derek qui s'était comme toujours effondré à son bureau pour se plonger dans ses dossiers.

Un nouveau corps avait été découvert et même si le brun n'était pas encore officiellement sollicité sur l'affaire, tout le monde savait que de son côté il travaillait déjà dessus.

Et personne ne disait rien car il était évident que l'on finirait par faire appel à lui.

Andrej s'était tendue en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait ignoré il y a quelques jours au bar, la plongeant dans une horrible bulle sombre.

Elle n'avait rien avalé, cherchant même à vomir les quelques verres de tequila perdus au fond de son estomac vide.

Le premier homme venu n'avait pas été suffisant pour combler le manque mais elle ne se souvenait même plus de combien ils étaient.

Trois ?  
Cinq ?

Qu'importe.

Comme toujours elle avait été docile et obéissante.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et fait de son mieux.

Mendiant pour un compliment, un geste, un regard, une marque quelconque d'intérêt.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la chambre miteuse louée à l'heure, la laissant seule au milieu des draps sales, elle avait une fois de plus eu l'impression de ne pas être assez bien.

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?  
Qu'est ce qui était aussi écœurant et indigne d'être aimé chez lui ?

Nu, elle avait observé un long moment son corps dans le miroir.

Griffant ses longues jambes fines à ses yeux difformes, frappant son ventre plat qu'elle jugeait trop gras, se bras fermes qui d'après elles pendouillaient et ses joues creusées qu'elle trouvait bouffies.

Son absence de poitrine l'avait laissée indécise, partagée entre l'envie d'un bonnet profond et celle de muscles mieux dessinés.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus de fesses ?  
Plus de hanches et de courbes féminines ?

Pourquoi manquait-elle de virilité et de charisme ?  
Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si faible et banale ?

Tout et son contraire.

Pas assez femme.  
Pas assez homme.

Trop grosse.  
Trop mince.

Pas assez délicate.  
Trop fragile.

Comment pouvait-elle s'aimer dans ce genre de condition ?  
Comment atteindre une perfection qu'elle était incapable de définir ?

Elle détestait haïr l'homme et la femme en elle, lorsque les deux lui étaient insupportables et que l'idée d'être une anomalie devenait insoutenable.

Qu'on l'insulte pour ce qu'elle était ne la gênait pas mais être ignorée lui faisait complètement perdre le fil.

Dans ces moments là, il ne savait plus du tout qui « elle était ».

Et cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans même lui accorder un regard se trouvait juste là alors qu'elle se remettait à peine du chaos qu'il avait provoqué.

Elle frotta nerveusement la marque sur sa hanche, les ongles de son autre main enfoncés dans sa cuisse.

Jennifer lui offrit un regard compatissant qu'elle ne vit pas.

La jeune inspectrice se souvenait d'elle et du comportement de son partenaire et elle sentait sans mal que la jolie blonde n'était pas réellement une femme fatale à qui personne ne résistait.

Ce n'était pas son orgueil qui avait été blessé, c'était bien plus profond et sombre que ça.

" _ **The funny thing is women like us don't shoot. We swallow pills, still wanting to be beautiful at the morgue. Still proceeding to put on make-up, still hoping that the mortician finds us fuckable and attractive.**_

 _ **Our bodies deserve more than to be war-torn and collateral. Offering this fuckdom as a pathetic means to say,"I only know how to exist when I am wanted."**_

 _ **Girls like us are hardly ever wanted, you know. We're used up and we're sad and drunk and**_  
 _ **perpetually waiting by the phone for someone to pick up and tell us that we did good**_  
 _ **Well, you did good."**_

Jackson aussi avait reconnu Derek, ou plutôt reconnu ce "truc" que l'homme dégageait.

C'était lui qu'il avait croisé dans cette ruelle, lui qui avait excité brièvement son appétit et éveillé la face sombre de Isaac.

Est-ce que c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient là ?

Ses questions se dissipèrent à l'instant même où il sentit la présence de Stiles.

Parfaitement synchronisés, Andrej et lui se tournèrent vers le fond pour tomber sur la silhouette particulière du châtain, non loin de la porte.

Un homme en uniforme lui parlait mais il était concentré sur eux et la blonde expira en se tortillant sur son siège.

Finalement, l'officier s'avança rapidement vers le bureau de Jennifer, se penchant pour lui expliquer des choses qu'ils n'entendirent pas, trop absorbés par le visage impassible de leur « ami ».

-C'est excellent ça, la victime ne porte pas plainte !

La brune semblait vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Quel drôle de flic.

Jackson n'était pas surpris.

Si Stiles lui avait parlé alors forcement il n'allait pas porter plainte.

Personne ne disait non au jeune homme.

Wrath ne supportait pas les refus.

Lorsque le châtain les rejoignit enfin, Jennifer ne put cacher sa surprise et Andrej sourit presque malgré elle.

Oui, un « responsable » aux allures d'adolescent ça surprenait toujours.

-Il a vingt-cinq ans. Précisa son collègue en uniforme, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés.

La brune se reprit.

-Oh, bien !

Elle sourit, gêné.

-Puisque la caution est payée, tout est en règle ! Ajouta-t-il.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et les deux autres se levèrent en même temps, prêts à partir.

Mais l'immense tableau blanc couvert de photos attira soudainement l'attention du plus jeune qui sentit Wrath jubiler.

Doucement, le regard fixé sur les images que la plupart des gens fuyaient, il se rapprocha.

Des scènes de crimes sanglantes.  
Des corps mutilés.  
Des mises en scènes morbides.

Et toujours le même message.

-Sois un gentil garçon… Murmura-t-il.

Jennifer sursauta, se précipitant pour tourner le tableau.

-Ah désolé ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il faut cach…

La main de Derek l'interrompit.

Elle secoua un peu la tête, comme pour sortir d'un rêve.

Le brun l'avait empêché de couvrir les photos, le regard fixé sur Stiles toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.

-Un gentil garçon… Répéta ce dernier.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait mais Derek frissonna, le laissant toucher les photos du bout des doigts comme lui-même avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

C'était comme observer quelqu'un se caresser avec comme support une partie de vous.

Fascinant.  
Hypnotique.

Et très _excitant_.

-HALE ! Cria Jennifer.

Il grimaça.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez bruyant !

L'intervention de la brune ne sembla pas vraiment gêner Stiles qui tourna simplement la tête sur le côté, sentant sa marque à la main le démanger.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent tout disparu autour d'eux.

Mais ça n'avait rien de romantique.

Pas de coup de foudre, de papillons dans le ventre, de violons ou de frissons incontrôlables.

Pour Derek, c'était bien mieux que ça.

Le silence.  
Le silence absolu.

Toute la pression, les douleurs et le stress que son monde si bruyant lui procurait venaient de s'envoler comme par magie.

Laissant place à un calme parfait.

Une _plénitude_ totale.

Lui qui évitait les autres, qui craignait leur regard où se jouaient des mélodies agressives et douloureuses il se noyait sans retenu dans celui de Stiles.

Vide.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi vide.

Il n'aurait même jamais cru que des yeux pareils puissent exister.

Et le plus incroyable c'est que malgré tout ils n'étaient pas inexpressifs.

Ce n'était pas un regard morne ou insipide et pourtant il n'y lisait absolument rien.

Et c'était tellement reposant pour lui, tellement magique.

Comme s'il venait enfin de trouver une force capable de faire taire le monde entier.

De faire _disparaitre_ les autres.

Tous ces autres qu'il avait si souvent souhaité pouvoir exterminer.

Stiles sentit que c'était enfin le moment.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça voulait dire ni ce que cette impression annonçait mais il était persuadé que maintenant le temps était compté.

Il avait presque entendu un « tic tac » susurré à son oreille.

Wrath était étrangement silencieux alors qu'il sentait son excitation prête à exploser.

Sa marque le brûlait, sa main à deux doigts de s'enflammer pour se libérer du gant en cuir devenu gênant.

Ces mots qu'il désirait temps, ces quelques mots dont il voulait tellement se souvenir.

Ils étaient là !

Sur le bout de ses lèvres ou de celles de l'homme en face de lui mais juste là !

A sa portée !

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il fronça les sourcils.

Il allait se souvenir !  
Il _devait_ se souvenir !

 _Bientôt… Mais pas tout de suite._

Et cette phrase susurrée par Wrath suffit à le ramener sur terre.

Il brisa le contact visuel, s'éloignant rapidement en offrant un rapide « bonne journée » à Jennifer qui ne réagit même pas, concentrée uniquement sur son partenaire au comportement si inhabituel.

Derek crispa ses mains sur son crâne, tirant sur ses cheveux en grimaçant, agressé par le retour violent du reste du monde.

Sa bulle magique et silencieuse avait disparu en un éclair et le retour à la réalité était aussi brutal que douloureux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda sa collègue inquiète.

Il l'ignora, comme toujours, tirant rapidement le tiroir de son bureau pour y sortir sa bouteille de bourbon.

Son monde était bien plus horrible encore maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce que le paradis était.

Oui, l'enfer c'était _vraiment_ les autres.

" _ **Oh my, look at those eyes, look at the trouble that they hide inside. I see the flicker of the pain on the rise. Oh my, look at those eyes.**_

But maybe they're like mine, things I wish I did not see. I push away all the dirt and debris but what'll be left of me...?"

 **W**

L'homme se laissa entraver, les deux mains attachées dans le dos à l'aide de sa cravate.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi il s'était retrouvé chez lui, appuyé contre l'une des tables du salon avec une érection monstrueuse au lieu d'être comme prévu dans son jet en direction de la Suisse.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si excité par la situation ?  
Par ce corps d'homme pressé contre lui ?

Il avait toujours aimé contrôler les choses et surtout il avait toujours été attiré par les filles.

Les très jeunes filles même.

Alors pourquoi bandait-il pour un garçon ?!

L'adolescent était certes très séduisant mais il restait un homme !

Sans compter qu'il était loin d'être une petite chose docile et soumise prête à répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

Il s'était même fait attacher bordel !

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?!

Stiles sentait son trouble, se délectant du combat que menait sa raison contre son désir.

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord ces deux là de toute façon !

Un rire cristallin lui échappa.

Effrayant de par son « innocence ».

Il mordilla l'oreille de son partenaire pour calmer ses craintes, ses doigts glissant à l'intérieur de son pantalon de costume hors de prix.

L'autre soupira, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table et le plus jeune dégaina sa première lame, l'enfonçant d'un geste sec dans la cuisse de sa victime.

Evidement l'homme hurla, son cri résonnant dans le manoir familial désert.

Il voulut fuir mais la poigne du « gamin » était étrangement puissante, son corps bloquant totalement le sien contre le meuble.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, prête à s'exprimer mais celles du plus jeune l'en empêchèrent, sa langue s'aventurant à la recherche de la sienne.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Est-ce que cet adolescent qui venait de le poignarder, l'embrassait ?  
Et lui, pourquoi répondait-il au baiser ?!

Pendant l'échange assez brutal, il sentit une autre lame, plus fine et plus longue faire sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise, le faisant tressaillir.

Puis le bout aiguisé glissa délicatement sur sa peau dénudée et il réagit enfin, mordant la langue de Stiles avant de lui donner un coup de tête.

La bouche en sang, l'autre explosa de rire, sautillant comme un sportif s'échauffant.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

L'adolescent avait un double, mais ce dernier venait d'apparaitre comme par magie, de se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête.

L'avait-il drogué ?

Wrath continua de rire, amusé par le trouble de son « hôte ».

-A quoi tu joues ? Questionna le « vrai » Stiles.

Regarder son démon prendre son apparence pour jouer avec sa proie ne l'amusait pas vraiment.

-Rien ne t'amuse ! Rétorqua Exitium qui venait de mettre leur victime au sol.

Il observa quelques secondes l'homme qui saignait gémir, roulé en boule au sol avant de finalement reporter son attention sur son protégé.

-Tu ne peux pas le tuer maintenant !

Stiles ne comprenait pas mais il ne chercha pas à le faire, depuis il début il savait que ce cas là n'était pas habituel.

Des clés glissées dans la serrure de l'entré attirèrent son attention et Wrath choisit ce moment pour disparaitre, le laissant seul avec l'homme qui se mit à hurler.

-A l'aide ! AU SECOURS !

Et comme à son habitude il n'eut aucune réaction.

Ni panique, ni surprise ou crainte.

Il ne tenta même pas de le faire taire.

-Papa ? Entendit-il en réponse.  
-Derek ? Derek c'est toi ? Cria sa proie. Ici ! Je suis dans le salon !

Ne jamais prendre de décision sous morphine !

Comment avait-il pu oublier cette règle ?

Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait personne au manoir et surtout pas son père !

Il s'avança rapidement bien que sans enthousiasme, même pas alarmé par les cris de son géniteur, son mal de crâne devenu soudainement insoutenable.

Mais la scène sur laquelle il tomba le laissa sans voix.

Son père attaché, saignant sur le parquet si précieux du manoir avec non loin de la baie vitrée, le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille au commissariat.

Il avait prévu de retrouver au plus vite sa bulle silencieuse mais certainement pas dans ces conditions.

Et alors que son géniteur gémissait à ses pieds, c'est vers le châtain que son regard était tourné.

Ce dernier était toujours aussi impassible, nullement inquiet qu'un inspecteur de police l'ai surpris en train de torturer son père.

-Détache-moi et sors ton arme ! Son frère est quelque part dans la maison ! C'est lui qui m'a fais ça !

Derek soupira en se rapprochant du blessé, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Sors ton arme et tue moi ce putain de malade ! Hurla celui-ci.

Hale releva la tête vers Stiles qui observait toujours la scène comme s'il n'était pas concerné puis il saisit le couteau près de son père pour le libérer.

L'homme grimaçant de douleur se retourna sur le dos.

-Ap…appelle tes collègues… Haleta-t-il. Ils ont…voulu me tuer !

Derek regarda autour de lui avant de revenir sur son géniteur puis sur le plus jeune, appréciant le cocon silencieux qui se recréait autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour être sûr que même ainsi la magie ne serait pas brisée et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il en eut la confirmation.

Est-ce que ce jeune homme au look d'adolescent avait vraiment les clés de son paradis ?

Il sortit son arme, l'air serein et Stiles continua de l'observer calmement, son regard accrochant à l'embout du silencieux.

Le blessé grogna, exigeant que son fils se bouge enfin et l'aide à se relever.

Et lorsque le rire sadique de Wrath résonna, Derek enfonça enfin le couteau dans la poitrine de son père.

Le premier coup fut léger mais très vite la haine, la colère, le dégout et les regrets prirent le dessus.

Il frappa encore et encore.  
De plus en plus fort.

Perdant toute notion de temps ou de lieu, tentant seulement de se libérer de tout ce qu'il avait gardé si longtemps en lui.

Le regard de Laura en mémoire, nourrissant sa rancœur, attisant sa rage et son désir de sang.

Stiles observait la scène complètement fasciné.

Son expression impassible effacée pour la première fois en plus de vingt ans.

Il avait l'impression de se revoir enfant.

La lumière de lune baignant la pièce et Derek au milieu laissant enfin sa nature s'exprimer.

Avait-il déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ?

Cinquante ?  
Quatre vingt ?  
Cent ?

Cent-onze, il en était persuadé.

La rage de l'inspecteur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, son visage éclaboussé par le sang exprimant pleinement le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Stiles sentit son estomac se contracter et son bas ventre s'enflammer.

Il gémit, ses jambes cédant sous le poids des sensations intenses qui le submergeaient et Derek à bout de souffle, se tourna vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, quelque chose d'électrique traversant la pièce.

Le brun lâcha enfin son couteau, observant avec fascination ses mains ensanglantées, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

Puis il se releva doucement en ramassant son arme à feu.

Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regardant s'avancer vers lui avec impatience, son excitation montant d'un cran à chaque pas qui réduisait la distance entre eux.

Il resta à genoux sachant que ce n'était en rien une position de faiblesse et un autre gémissement d'envie lui échappa lorsque Derek s'arrêta juste devant lui, le canon de son arme pointé à quelques millimètres de son visage.

" _ **I used to be like you. Like an exposed nerve of a broken tooth. I used anything I could to insulate. Music, books, booze. Anything I could to keep myself separate from the rest of the world. Eventually I felt protected, you know, I… I felt safe. But also… I never felt so… completely alone. Then one day a friend, she gave me a gift. She took away my armor. She tore down my walls. Her gift… it reminded me what it felt like… to be alive."**_


	2. Hold me tell me life is but a dream

Les personnages sont à Jeff Davis, Rod Daniel et compagnie

* * *

 **Titre** : **As If I Had a Soul to Steal**  
 **Genre:** Darkfic **/** Surnatural/Tragedy/angst  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors de l'univers Teen Wolf) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** Sterek  
 **Raiting:** Ma  
Warning: Âmes sensible s'abstenir.  
 **Résumé:** "Let the darkness come for me, let it try to steal my soul. As if I had a soul to steal."

* * *

 **Note 1 : Alors je ne vais pas répéter mes Warning sans fin, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu la première partie et donc savez où vous mettez les pieds. Seulement je tiens quand même à préciser que dans cette seconde partie il y a pas mal de sexe plus ou moins explicite et que la plupart de ces scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains et être considérées comme violentes, dégradantes, dérangeante voire malsaines par d'autres. Sans compter les scènes d'abus même si elles sont coupées. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a rien de sain dans cette « histoire » ou entre les personnages.**

 **Note 2 : Cette seconde et dernière partie ne ressemble ABSOLUMENT pas à ce qui était prévu. Elle devait être beaucoup plus courte et sombre avec nettement moins de sexe, et pas du tout de « romance », de « sentiments » et « d'espoir. » Et j'avoue que ça me perturbe beaucoup parce que je ne pense pas avoir le talent nécessaire pour gérer « correctement » cette version là et du coup je déteste vraiment ! Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle est sortie alors... Désolée pour les déçus.**

 **Note 3 : Je vous rappelle que comme je l'ai dis dans la première partie ceci n'est pas une « vraie » histoire, donc n'attendez pas d'explications et raisons à tout ou de logique et de longs dialogues à cœurs ouverts ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué Stiles et Derek ne communiquent presque jamais par des mots !**  
 **Et je tiens à préciser vu qu'on m'a fait la réflexion que « châtain foncé » comme son nom l'indique, n'est pas un ton « clair » ! Et je m'excuse pour l'horrible litanie de "Stiles", c'est atroce ces répétitions! u_u  
**

 **Note 4 : Je n'ai pas précisé le temps entre les « grands moments » donc à vous de décider si c'est un mois ou an ! Vous allez détester la fin mais croyez moi, si ça avait fini comme ça le devait à la base, vous auriez lancé un contrat sur ma tête ! XD Pour les citations en italiques (et pas en gras) elles viennent toutes du roman « Entretiens avec une tueuse » de Andrea H Japp, pour le reste c'est à la fin !**

 **Note 5 : Je m'excuse du retard, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à écrire pour moi, c'est beaucoup de souffrances morales et physiques, croyez moi ! Puis en plus j'ai fini par effacer 6 scènes dont un lemon et j'ai dû me battre pour ne pas effacer les 94 réécrites ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs de fandom (je dis rarement non à la demande d'un lecteur mais j'en suis à 4 versions et vu l'histoire c'est dur à gérer donc je deviens un peu folle!) ou autres et pour l'orthographe (massacré sans aucun doute), la mise en page et les erreurs d'inattentions je m'excuse mais je n'ai vraiment pas la force de m'en occuper pour le moment.**

 **Note 6 : Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs, quelque soit le fandom ou l'histoire qu'ils suivent ! Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui glandent ! Chanceux ! ^^ Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse de laisser Stiles en paix! Je l'entraine dans un pairing crossover WTF dans pas longtemps! Pardon!  
**

* * *

Hold me tell me life is but a dream.

* * *

 _" **You have been left alone**_  
 _ **A creature of innocence**_  
 _ **You lie for what you worse**_  
 _ **And struggle with you confidence**_

 _ **And when your devil complains**_  
 _ **And tears you up to start again**_  
 _ **And when you're lying on the stage**_  
 _ **And nothing works, just living hurts**_

 _ **Forget, forget**_  
 _ **With a secret harmonic emotion..."**_

* * *

 _« Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regardant s'avancer vers lui avec impatience, son excitation montant d'un cran à chaque pas qui réduisait la distance entre eux._

 _Il resta à genoux sachant que ce n'était en rien une position de faiblesse et un autre gémissement d'envie lui échappa lorsque Derek s'arrêta juste devant lui, le canon de son arme pointé à quelques millimètres de son visage. »_

Le brun ne dit rien, son expression loin de refléter une quelconque menace et Stiles se redressa un peu, croisant son regard, l'envoutant à nouveau complètement.

Il perdit pied comme la première fois au commissariat, toujours autant fasciné par le paradoxe des ces yeux dont la profondeur semblait n'avoir aucune limite.

C'était vide.  
Vide mais tellement réconfortant pour l'inspecteur.

Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Il ne pensait qu'à lui depuis des mois, fasciné par ses œuvres qui peuplaient ses fantasmes, rêvant d'un jour pouvoir l'arrêter pour voir s'il pouvait le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, comme lui l'avait compris en admirant son travail.

Pourtant jamais il n'aurait cru que les choses se passeraient ainsi, jamais il n'aurait imaginé finir par tuer son géniteur, par ressentir un tel soulagement, un tel _plaisir_ après l'avoir fait.

Ses mains, ses vêtements, son visage et même ses cheveux étaient tâchés par le sang de sa victime, la sensation loin d'être désagréable, prolongeant le bien être offert par son acte libérateur.

C'était chaud.  
Doux.  
 _Vivant_.

Difficile de passer les menottes à Stiles après ce qu'il avait lui-même fait.

Mais comment faire pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe ?

Machinalement alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensés, toutes tournées vers la meilleure façon de garder près de lui le jeune homme à ses pieds, sa prise sur son arme se fit plus assurée et sa posture plus menaçante.

Loin de s'en inquiéter ou de s'en plaindre, l'autre s'humidifia les lèvres, avançant la tête pour les amener jusqu'à l'embout proéminent du silencieux.

Doucement, sa langue titilla l'extrémité, s'enroulant autour avant de glisser plus vers la longueur et de revenir, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Derek.

Le souffle de ce dernier s'était bloqué douloureusement dans sa poitrine avant de s'emballer en même temps que son rythme cardiaque.

Il haleta bruyamment lorsque que Stiles ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'arme y pénétrer lentement, continuant de lui offrir les mêmes délices qu'à un sexe en érection.

Le silencieux bien qu'imposant allait toujours un peu plus loin, luisant de salive et le brun ne pouvait détourner le regard, son membre tressautant douloureusement dans son jeans à chaque mouvement des lèvres humides et rosées.

Derek gémit, plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Stiles y mit plus d'ardeur, suçant avidement le revolver comme s'il était possible de le faire jouir.

Le brun lui, savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup, alors sans quitter des yeux le spectacle que lui offrait le plus jeune il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon, glissant sa main libre dans son sous vêtement pour empoigner sans attendre son sexe impatient.

Appréciant son initiative, Stiles déglutit avant d'avancer plus franchement le visage, prenant l'intégralité du silencieux en bouche, ses lèvres butant non loin de la gâchette que le doigt de Derek caressait à chaque mouvement.

Le cran de sureté était déverrouillé et la moindre pression trop poussée entrainerait un coup de feu, les deux en étaient conscients et l'inspecteur ne pouvait contenir les vagues d'excitation que l'idée soulevait en lui.

Il libéra complètement son érection, se caressant plus franchement, calant son rythme sur celui de la bouche du châtain.

Sa main était pleine de sang mais il ne s'en soucia pas, excité par absolument tout ce que cette situation lui offrait, ses pensés uniquement dirigées vers le plaisir qui brûlait douloureusement en lui.

Il était sûr qu'aucune fellation au monde ne pouvait être meilleure que celle-ci, et loin d'envier son arme, il se délectait du plaisir ressenti, extatique de voir ce qu'il considérait comme un prolongement de lui-même recevoir de telles attentions.

C'était bien meilleur que sur son propre sexe, bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer !

Semblant lire dans ses pensés, Stiles creusa les joues, comme si le revolver pouvait le ressentir et Derek sentit son bas ventre se contracter violemment avant qu'une explosion dévastatrice n'emporte tout et qu'il finisse au sol, terrassé par le plaisir.

Le coup était parti et le brun n'était pas capable de dire si c'était un accident ou volontaire.

 _Sans doute un peu des deux._

Pourtant Stiles était toujours là, bien en vie et sans détacher ses yeux des siens il ouvrit un peu la bouche, recrachant dans sa paume, un peu de salive, de sang et surtout sa balle, intacte.

 _Exactement comme il aurait pu le faire avec son sperme s'il avait joui dans bouche._

Loin d'être remis de son orgasme, Derek sentit tout son corps trembler, sa semence glissant entre ses doigts pour finir sur le si précieux parquet de sa mère.

Mélangé au sang, le tout offrait une couleur étrange mais qui bien évidement le séduit immédiatement, lui arrachant un long frisson de satisfaction.

Son souffle chaotique était la seule chose qui brisait le silence de l'immense salon, Stiles ne prononçant pas le moindre mot, comme à son habitude.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de bouger, appuyant ses mains et genoux au sol pour se rapprocher encore de Derek.

Ce dernier le suivait du regard, conscient que malgré sa position et son comportement il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de soumission chez lui.

Stiles n'était pas en position de faiblesse, c'était lui qui avait le plaisir, le bien être et la vie du brun entre ses mains et non l'inverse.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi détendu, aussi peu inquiet de la tournure des choses ou de la situation en elle-même.

C'est pour ça que se retrouver avec un cadavre en pleine nuit et une arme dans la bouche ne le perturbait absolument pas.

 _Ca l'excitait en fait._

A nouveau, le brun se sentit envahi par la sensation enivrante que quelqu'un pouvait peut-être enfin le comprendre.

Qu'il avait trouvé celui qui partagerait ses tares.

Un être aussi fou et brisé que lui.

Presque avec précaution, Stiles baissa la tête pour laper le sperme qui avait échoué sur le parquet, laissant l'occasion à Derek d'apercevoir sa semence glisser sur le bout de sa langue avant de disparaitre entre les lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Il aurait pu passer pour un chaton, dégustant son bol de lait jusqu'à la dernière goutte, mais son regard était celui d'un prédateur que seule la chair pouvait repaître.

Même s'il venait à peine d'être dévasté par l'orgasme, l'homme de loi sentit un fourmillement familier naitre au creux de ses reins, la vision offerte par le plus jeune faisant écho à ses étranges fantasmes.

Une fois le sol parfaitement propre, Stiles rampa jusqu'à lui, sa langue dépassant légèrement, impatiente d'atteindre son sexe qu'il pensait incapable de reprendre vie.

C'était encore sensible et la sensation des lèvres sur son membre fut presque douloureuse mais Derek ne fit rien pour empêcher le jeune homme de « nettoyer » les traces de son orgasme, le fourmillement plus fort à chaque contact.

Une fois satisfait par son travail et alors que l'inspecteur sentait les prémices du désir éveiller sa hampe, Stiles releva la tête en lui offrant un rictus amusé.

Derek sut que c'était rare, que c'était peut-être même inédit et son estomac se retourna plusieurs fois, une bouffée de chaleur presque insupportable amenant des rougeurs sur son visage déjà luisant de sueur.

Stiles était à genoux entre ses jambes et tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de basculer vers l'arrière, espérant que peu importe les projets du châtain, il n'en ait pas fini avec lui.

Il avait la sensation d'être prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne pas que l'autre s'en aille.

Prêt à tout faire, tout accepter, juste pour qu'il continue de le regarder.

Le jeune homme se releva, le surplomba de toute sa hauteur et pensant qu'il s'en allait, Derek tendit le bras sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il avait sans doute l'air ridicule mais il s'en foutait, ne pensant même pas à l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer, uniquement concentré sur Stiles.

Ce dernier ne s'éloigna pas pour son plus grand bonheur, se déhanchant simplement doucement au son d'une musique imaginaire, s'attaquant sans se presser à la ceinture de son jeans qu'il jeta au sol vers l'inspecteur.

Derek serra le cuir machinalement alors que le plus jeune continuait de danser en déboutonnant son pantalon avant de le baisser lentement, dévoilant finalement ses jambes trop minces et couvertes de cicatrices.

Il y en avait partout, jusqu'aux cuisses, le reste encore caché par la chemise qu'il portait toujours et loin de les trouver repoussantes, le brun les observa avec fascination, comme absolument tout ce qui concernait son « partenaire ».

Normalement Stiles cachait les traces sur son corps, non pas par honte, mais parce qu'il les considérait comme une part de lui et il ne partageait jamais rien d'intime avec personne.

Mais cette nuit, les choses étaient différentes.

Malgré l'envie de le toucher, Derek ne bougeait pas.

Le silence et le calme que Stiles lui apportait, étaient une telle perfection qu'il craignait de tout gâcher, tout détruire, s'il osait céder à ce besoin entêtant de « plus » qui grondait en lui.

Alors il se contentait de le regarder, se demandant s'il n'était pas tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes.

 _ **« Allons ailleurs si tu veux. Conduis-moi où tu es mieux. Flik flak. Diabolique est mon ange. Tic tac. Plus rien ne nous dérange. La claque. Bien contre lui et tangue. Tic tac. On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre »**_

Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans le fond de la pièce et le brun comprit ce que son père avait voulu dire en parlant de « frères jumeaux ».

Seulement lui sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas le cas, il sut immédiatement que l'autre n'était pas humain, comme il avait compris que Stiles ne l'était plus vraiment non plus.

Il n'était pas capable d'expliquer comment il avait saisit tout ça, ni pourquoi toute cette situation lui paraissait banale et logique mais c'était quelque chose d'ancrée au fond de lui, une évidence.

Et peut-être qu'en temps normal il se serait posé plus de questions mais l'image de ce qu'il savait être un démon, délaissant l'apparence du plus jeune pour prendre le sienne ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Wrath était une copie parfaite, portant même des vêtements qui étaient les siens et qu'il pouvait facilement reconnaitre.

Derek avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Le démon lui sourit, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors qu'il se plaçait dans le dos de Stiles, les mains sur ses hanches.

Le châtain ne tressaillit même pas, laissant Wrath caresser doucement son torse, atteignant les boutons de sa chemise pour les ouvrir un à un, dévoilant à l'inspecteur de nouvelles cicatrices.

Ce dernier haleta sans s'en rendre compte et son double lui offrit un rictus amusé en s'attaquant aux tétons de Stiles.

Il les pinça sans douceur, les tirant et tordant, lui arrachant un gémissement qui se répercuta directement sur le sexe déjà à demi érigé de Derek.

Stiles se cambra, appuyant ses fesses contre celui complètement dur de Wrath, s'y frottant sans aucune pudeur en soupirant.

Le démon continuait de regarder l'officier de police, sans se défaire de son sourire provoquant, sa main se crispant dans les cheveux de son protégé pour accéder à sa nuque et y planter ses dents.

Le brun haleta, l'autre était en train de faire tout ça avec **_son_** _apparence_ et c'était comme se regarder caresser le plus jeune.

Impossible qu'il puisse rester impassible face à ça !

Se redressant en position assise, il retira son tee shirt puis enroula doucement ses doigts autour de la cheville de Stiles, caressant délicatement sa peau, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait le briser.

Se délectant des frissons obtenus en réponse, il ajouta ses lèvres, remonta lentement le long de la jambe en y déposant des baisers aériens.

Wrath jouait avec le nombril de son protégé, tout en continuant de maltraiter ses tétons et Derek se mit à genoux, posant d'abord presque timidement sa bouche sur l'érection de ce dernier.

Encouragé par la main de Stiles qui se posa directement sur sa tête, il pressa les siennes contre ses fesses, laissant sa langue humidifier le sous-vêtement clair.

Suçant le gland à travers le tissu, il fit glisser ses doigts en dessous pour atteindre la peau, toujours avec la même délicatesse.

Wrath abandonna le nombril de son protégé pour descendre un peu son boxer, libérant ainsi complètement son érection et Derek ne perdit pas la moindre seconde, sa bouche déjà chaudement pressée autour du membre.

Il entama un va-et-vient horriblement lent et Stiles ne put réprimer un gémissement sous les sensations ressenties.

Satisfait, le brun s'aida de sa main droite pour le masturber, en accord avec les mouvements de sa bouche alors que la gauche massait ses testicules.

Les doigts du plus jeunes se crispèrent sur ses cheveux, tirant un peu sur quelques mèches et il se concentra sur son gland, suçotant le bout avant de passer la langue entre la fente.

Soudain, Wrath saisit l'un de ses poignets et relevant la tête pour croiser son regard profond, identique au sien, il suivit le mouvement, tendant le bras au maximum alors que le démon se baissait au dessus de l'épaule du châtain pour atteindre ses membres.

Derek tressaillit en voyant son double sucer doucement ses doigts, laissant un surplus de salive glisser entre, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre le but de son geste.

Abandonnant sa douce torture un instant, récoltant un soupire désapprobateur de Stiles, l'inspecteur fit glisser le sous-vêtement de ce dernier le long de ses jambes, amusé de le voir finir par le retirer complètement lui-même, avec ses pieds, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

Mordant l'intérieur des cuisses pâles après y avoir fait courir sa langue, l'officier de police caressa les fesses nues de son partenaire, son doigt déjà pressé entre elles. Le plus jeune frémit, le léger contact ne faisant qu'accroitre son impatience mais l'autre n'alla pas plus loin, se contentant de retracer les contours de son intimité, les frustrant tous les deux un peu plus à chaque passage.

Un léger son semblable à un grognement échappa à Stiles et Derek sentit l'une des mains de Wrath se poser sur sa tête pour le maintenir en place et l'autre glisser contre ses lèvres puis à l'intérieur.

Frissonnant, il ouvrit docilement la bouche, laissant le châtain y introduire son érection.

Il avait apparemment décidé de l'utiliser pour se donner du plaisir et l'idée excitait grandement l'inspecteur.

Le jeune homme était accroché à ses épaules, son bassin prit dans un rythme presque frénétique alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans sa bouche, le forçant à déglutir pour ne pas s'étouffer, la main de Wrath le maintenant sagement en place.

Il était littéralement en train de lui baiser la bouche et Derek se dit que c'était l'une des choses les plus excitantes au monde.

Peu importe l'inconfort et la douleur, il était hors de question d'arrêter ou de ralentir la cadence.

Il était même persuadé de pouvoir jouir juste ainsi, sans avoir à se toucher, simplement avec le sexe de Stiles profondément enfoui dans sa gorge.

Mais finalement ce fut ce dernier qui rendit les armes, juste au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, se libérant entièrement dans sa bouche.

Derek avala sans la moindre hésitation avant d'en recracher sur ses doigts, profitant que son partenaire soit encore sur son nuage pour enfin les enfoncer en lui.

Cette fois ci, il n'avait pas fait dans la douceur, plongeant directement trois de ses membres mais Stiles sembla apprécier la douleur, sa tête retombant lourdement contre l'épaule de Wrath dans un petit couinement.

Il écarta ses jambes chancelantes, les mains de son démon le maintenant par les hanches et les doigts du brun frappèrent plus durement en lui, étirant les chairs sans attendre.

Ca brûlait mais ce qui était bon et la douleur le fit crier de plaisir lorsque Wrath décida d'aller rejoindre les membres de l'inspecteur.

Derek sentit les doigts de son « sosie » buter contre les siens et comme si l'excitation n'était pas déjà à son comble, il le vit embrasser sauvagement Stiles lorsqu'il releva la tête vers eux.

Le baiser était passionné, vulgaire, le corps du châtain tremblant sous leurs attentions, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa mâchoire alors que ses lèvres se faisait dévorer.

L'inspecteur de police grogna, sa main libre se crispant sur la hanche fine du plus jeune alors que sa langue taquinait son nombril.

Même s'il ne touchait pas à son érection, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il en était persuadé !

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Wrath lui fit brusquement retirer ses doigts et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire il se retrouva bousculé par son pied, le forçant à retomber sur le dos.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas vraiment, observant simplement le démon offrir un dernier baiser à Stiles puis chuchoter doucement à son oreille avant de disparaitre.

Derek ne s'y était pas attendu, mais pour être honnête c'était exactement ce dont il rêvait.

Même si « se » voir toucher le châtain était excitant et que la présence de Wrath lui avait donné le courage de se lancer, il préférait être seul avec lui.

Maintenant l'attention de Stiles, comme son regard, était entièrement et uniquement portée sur sa personne.

C'était parfait !

 _ **« Flik flak. Diabolique est mon ange. Tic tac. Plus rien ne me dérange. La claque. Suis contre lui et tangue. Et là. S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre. Vent, j'ai souhaité ta mort. Temps, j'ai maudit ton corps. »**_

Se laissant glisser au sol, Stiles avança jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches pour tirer sur son jean. Ôtant rapidement ses chaussures, il souleva son bassin pour lui permettre de le retirer complètement en même temps que son sous-vêtement.

Se retrouvant entièrement nu, il frissonna sous le regard appuyé du châtain qui avait encore sa chemise, grande ouverte, retombant négligemment sur ses épaules.

Se léchant les lèvres, ce dernier le chevaucha, s'installant sur son bassin et Derek se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrangement léger.

Cette fois ci, il n'hésita pas, ses mains se posant directement sur ses cuisses pour le caresser, remontant vers ses fesses, pressées contre son sexe tendu.

Stiles planta son regard dans le sien, lui donnant à nouveau la sensation d'un prédateur affamé et la seconde d'après il avait les bras remontés au dessus de la tête, les poignets entravés par ses propres menottes.

Abasourdi, il cligna des yeux, tirant pour essayer de se libérer avant qu'un mouvement de hanches de son partenaire ne lui fasse abandonner toute « résistance » même si ça lui paraissait horrible de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

Comme pour le récompenser, Stiles s'allonger complètement sur lui, le contact de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre les faisant tressaillir tous les deux.

Derek eut soudainement l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur déferlait en lui, sa poitrine se resserrant douloureusement pour finir par succomber à son tour à cette indescriptible sensation de bien être.

La peau du plus jeune semblait brûlante, faisant fondre tout le froid que la sienne avait accumulé au cours des années et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il eut, l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression que tout autour d'eux s'était figé.

Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, prisonniers de cet instant.

L'urgence d'embrasser Stiles se fit ressentir, un besoin vital secouant le corps du brun qui releva machinalement la tête, quémandant s'en en avoir conscience. Mais son partenaire semblait guidé par le même désir impétueux et très vite leurs bouches se trouvèrent.

 **Enfin.**

Le baiser était doux et profond, faisant complètement fondre Derek qui s'abandonna totalement à la sensation soudaine de ne plus s'appartenir entièrement.

C'était étrangement effrayant et apaisant à la fois, déclenchant des choses en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir.

Stiles caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et il frissonna, passant ses mains menottées autour de sa nuque, la chaine en métal pressant contre ses cheveux.

Le plus jeune suçota, mordilla sa lippe, le désir grondant aux creux de leurs reins. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, son autre main s'attaquant à ses mamelons et Derek gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il griffa son téton.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent à nouveau, avec plus de fougue cette fois, l'impatience de leurs membres douloureusement durs les poussant à plus de passion.

Leurs bassins bougeaient malgré eux, cherchant toujours plus de contact dans l'espoir d'enfin accéder à la libération, les mains du châtain caressant les flancs de son partenaire, la chair de poule se formant sous ses doigts.

A bout de souffle ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser, se regardant droit dans les yeux, haletant et tremblants d'envie.

L'officier de police n'était pas loin de supplier, il avait _besoin_ de ne faire qu'un avec Stiles et l'attente était une réelle souffrance.

C'était bien plus qu'une quête de plaisir.

Le châtain suça ses doigts avidement, laissant échapper des bruits obscènes et Derek sentit son souffle se couper et son sexe pulser violemment lorsqu'il le fit s'appuyer sur son torse pour se soulever un peu et ainsi pouvoir glisser ses membres en lui.

Stiles gémit en griffant la peau du brun.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

Continuant de se servir de son partenaire pour garder l'équilibre, il saisit l'érection de ce dernier, la caressant légèrement, juste le temps de le divertir, avant de s'y empaler.

Derek grogna, relevant brusquement le bassin vers le haut et le plus jeune couina. Son sexe l'emplissait entièrement, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui.

Un étrange moment de calme avait pris place, aucun des deux hommes ne bougeant plus, chacun haletant simplement sous le plaisir et les sensations indescriptibles qui les traversaient.

C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu ça toute leur vie !

Le plaisir était déjà immense, intense et bien plus qu'uniquement sexuel.

Le brun avait incroyablement chaud, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur, son cœur à deux doigts d'exploser dans sa poitrine en feu.

Stiles bougea enfin, à peine, juste d'avant vers l'arrière, gémissent doucement en fermant les yeux.

Derek n'essaya même pas de libérer ses mains, conscients que l'autre ne le laisserait pas le toucher, décidé à l'utiliser comme précédemment pour son plaisir.

Il allait prendre ce qu'il voulait de lui et le brun ne comptait une fois de plus pas l'arrêter.

 _En fait, il ne demandait que ça._

Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, Stiles entamant un rythme lent et sensuel, s'aidant d'une main fermement posée sur le torse de l'inspecteur, l'autre occupée à jouer avec ses tétons trop longtemps délaissés.

Derek le regardait prendre du plaisir assis sur lui, sa chemise blanche ne cachant plus rien de son corps meurtrie mais magnifique et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, excitant et douloureux.

Même pas les multiples crimes atroces accrochés à son mur.

Il était fasciné, émerveillé même. Aussi bien par la vision offerte que par ce que leur union provoquait en lui.

Il avait cru que le silence apporté par la présence du plus jeune était le paradis, une sorte de bonheur ultime mais ce n'était en réalité absolument rien à coté de ce qu'il vivait là.

 _ **«**_ _ **Dans ma tête un désordre. Y remettre un peu d'ordre.. Flik flak. Diabolique est mon ange. Tic tac. Plus rien ne nous dérange. La claque. Bien contre lui et tangue. Tic tac. On s'est aimé à s'y méprendre. Flik flak. Diabolique est mon ange. Tic tac. Plus rien ne me dérange. La claque. Suis contre lui et tangue. Et là. S'agenouiller et puis s'éprendre. »**_

Emporté par le plaisir, Stiles finit par accélérer et Derek accompagna ses mouvement, relevant son bassin en tentant de suivre son rythme, son étroitesse et sa chaleur l'amenant à toujours plus de passion.

Ses mouvements se firent plus secs, plus brusques et le châtain trembla sous l'afflux de plaisir, ses deux mains fermement appuyées sur son torse alors qu'il se déhanchait presque frénétiquement sur lui.

Lorsqu'il poussa un petit cri aigu, Derek sut immédiatement qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate et il s'efforça de le transformer en une masse gémissante, en gardant le même angle, mettant toujours plus d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins.

Stiles mordait ses lèvres, jusqu'à sans faire saigner, une perle pourpre coulant même vers sa mâchoire et après avoir rouvert les yeux, croisant le regard affamé du brun, il se retrouva basculé sur le dos, ce dernier le dominant entièrement.

Derek plaça ses mains menottées au dessus de sa tête, pressant son corps contre le sien en s'emparant immédiatement de bouche.

Ses mouvements brusques rendaient le baiser chaotique mais il ne ralentit pas, mordant la langue de son partenaire avant de faire glisser la sienne sur sa lippe puis sa mâchoire pour y récolter le sang.

Il n'arrivait pas encore pleinement à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver un jour l'auteur des crimes qui le fascinaient tant et encore moins que ce dernier puisse soudainement faire de son enfer un paradis.

Alors imaginer qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux à s'envoyer sauvagement en l'air dans la demeure familiale à même le sol, le cadavre de son père juste à côté…

Non vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pu songer à une telle chose il y a encore quelques heures lorsqu'il se maudissait d'avoir accepté la demande de sa mère.

Repenser à son géniteur le fit sourire, le plaisir du crime libérateur qu'il avait commis s'ajoutant à celui offert par la chaleur de Stiles pressée autour de son membre.

Dommage que ce vieil enfoiré ne puisse pas voir ce que faisait son fils dans son si précieux salon, il en aurait sans aucun doute était malade !

Ca aurait peut-être suffit à le tuer !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, son partenaire laissa échapper un rire et Derek cessa tout mouvement, le regardant, stupéfait.

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un tel son venir de lui et perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du gargouillement étrange qui résonna près d'eux.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il croisa immédiatement le regard de son père ou plutôt du cadavre suffoquant de son père.

Il était là où il l'avait laissé, à quelques pas, baignant dans son sang, mais sa tête était tournée vers eux et ses yeux fixés sur leurs corps.

Et lorsque Stiles enroula l'une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ondulant sous lui et qu'il vit le corps de son géniteur se tordre de douleur il comprit tout de suite.

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale, la chair de poule recouvrant entièrement sa peau.

C'était sans aucun doute l'idée la plus tordue et malsaine au monde, ce qui expliqua le pic de plaisir qui secoua son corps alors qu'il reprenait ses coups de reins.

A chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en Stiles, le cadavre de son géniteur, convulsait, laissant échapper des sons étranges, exprimant sa souffrance, semblables à des gloussements à cause du sang qui coulait de sa bouche et Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux, se délectant du spectacle.

Ses mouvements étaient profonds et brutaux, son partenaire fixant son visage ravagé par le plaisir, ses dents profondément enfoncés dans son bras pour ne pas hurler.

Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, chacun le sentait.

Stiles griffa l'épaule du brun et ce dernier reporta son attention sur lui, plongeant dans son regard, un grondement presque animal échappant à ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour s'emparer des siennes.

Le plus jeune remonta les genoux, écartant outrageusement les jambes, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de l'officier de police qui lui dévorait la bouche.

Les coups de hanches étaient violents, le bruit indécent de leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre, mélangé aux grognements de Derek, soupires de Stiles et gargouillements du mort, ajoutant à l'excitation ressentie.

L'inspecteur tira sur les cheveux du plus jeune pour mordre son cou, maltraitant la peau avec ses dents, marquant sans douceur les chairs. Il cogna plus fort en lui, le faisant se cambrer violemment, la bouche grande ouverte comme pour cherche de l'air.

L'image déclencha quelque chose et Derek plaça ses deux mains sur sa gorge, appuyant doucement mais de plus en plus fort, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Le geste l'excitant clairement, Stiles se resserra autour de son érection et il fit de même avec son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus du tout respirer.

Une balle ne l'avait pas tué alors ce petit jeu ne le ferait pas non plus, il ressentait seulement les sensations et la douleur.

 _Donc du plaisir._

Derek l'étrangla plus franchement encore, les mouvements frénétiques de son bassin ajoutant à chaque fois plus de pression à son étreinte mortelle et à bout, Stiles saisit son membre pour se branler rapidement, calant le plus possible son rythme sur celui de son partenaire.

Lorsque l'inspecteur utilisa la chaine des menottes, l'appuyant contre sa gorge marquée et rouge, il jouit soudainement, se libérant entre leurs corps et sur sa main.

Le sentant se contracter autour de lui, le brun grogna, appréciant lorsqu'il enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins, se resserrant par à-coup, le comprimant au point de le rendre fou.

Stiles se redressa pour atteindre son épaule, plantant ses dents vers la clavicule, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa nuque.

Derek cria en se libérant à son tour, retombant sur son partenaire à bout de souffle.

Malgré son poids, le châtain ne se plaignit pas, leurs corps trempés de sueurs, de sperme et de sang, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Le brun ne voulait pas se retirer tout de suite, l'idée lui donnant l'impression d'une séparation douloureuse et anormale. Comme si sa place était là, entre les cuisses de Stiles, dans sa chaleur et pas ailleurs.

Et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil soudain, étrange mais agréable, il se dit que si toutes ses années d'enfer avaient pour but de l'amener jusque là, alors ça en valait largement la peine.

Il n'allait jamais abandonner ce paradis inespéré !

Peu importe ce qu'il devrait subir et supporter pour ça.

 _ **« Tic tac. Diabolique est mon ange... »**_

 **W**

 _Stiles ne bougeait pas, étendu en position fœtale, il écoutait depuis des heures le bruit de l'eau qui gouttait doucement un peu partout dans la cave._

 _La chaine courte était fermement serrée autour de sa fragile cheville, marquant profondément la chair, le sang séché témoignant des blessures._

 _Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qui coulait encore entre ses cuisses nues._

 _Evan était toujours violent._

 _Il prenait du plaisir dans la brutalité et n'était satisfait qu'après avoir senti ses victime se déchirer sous lui, qu'après avoir vu leur larmes et entendu leurs cris._

 _Stiles était couvert de plaies encore ouvertes, vestiges de son dernier moment avec le trentenaire._

 _Il avait pleuré pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne l'emporte et maintenant, il n'avait plus la force, malgré la douleur atroce qui secouait son corps._

 _Il avait l'habitude de supporter la faim et le froid mais la soif l'avait forcé à boire l'eau croupie de la flaque près de lui et son estomac vide n'avait pas apprécié. Les crampes étaient de plus en plus fortes et il était couvert de sueur, la fièvre enflammant son corps._

 _Il était bouillant mais tremblait, ses lèvres abîmées par les dents d'Evan devenues pâles, presque blanches._

 _Malgré son état et sa souffrance, il n'était pas en proie au désespoir et ne se lamentait pas._

 _Non, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'agir._

 _Puisque personne ne viendrait le sauver et que son enfer ne faisait que commencer, il allait devoir se protéger tout seul._

 _Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour ça, c'était de ne plus jamais rien ressentir._

 _La peur, la colère, l'espoir, la souffrance, il devait tout effacer._

 _Il pouvait le faire, il avait la sensation qu'à force de s'entrainer, il finirait par se détacher complètement de son corps et avoir un contrôle total sur son esprit._

 _Il n'était qu'un bébé pour le reste du monde et juste un jouet pour les adultes de l'orphelinat mais il comprenait déjà parfaitement la cruauté inévitable de son destin._

 _Il ne voulait pas d'un héros. Il ne voulait pas d'amour._

 _Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose pour survivre._

 _Le vide._

" _ **I'm running , full force, dear . But it's harder when you're bones. I'm weak kneed, but I'm flying out of this hell hole . Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men? They cut me up in places I don't even understand."**_

Stiles se redressa la mâchoire serrée.

Pourquoi fallait soudainement qu'il repense à ça ?

Il détestait repenser au passé, c'était une perte de temps et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre c'était bien de perdre la moindre seconde.

Surtout maintenant que les choses était lancées.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Derek.

Se levant, il rejoignit rapidement le corps du père de ce dernier, son visage exprimant pour la première fois du dégout.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à prévoir la façon dont il allait arranger les choses.

-Jackson !

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, semblant cogner contre chaque mur et meuble de la demeurer avant de résonner, s'accrochant à l'air autour de lui.

Isaac fut le premier à apparaitre et derrière lui, comme protégée, se dessina la silhouette du blond.

-Finit-le ! Ordonna simplement Stiles.

Jackson regarda le cadavre en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-J'ai besoin qu'on pense que c'est ton œuvre ! Précisa alors le châtain.

Le blond ne discuta pas, tendant la main où apparut une batte entièrement blanche gravée du symbole de « Ménétios », le Titan de la colère violente, de l'action brusque.

Le préféré du jeune homme évidemment.

Isaac l'observa en souriant presque tendrement avant de se tendre en sentant le regard de Stiles sur lui.

Il reprit un visage plus neutre, comme pris en faute mais l'autre l'ignora rapidement.

-Andrej ! Appela-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix ressemblait plus à une mélodie, comme le début d'une chanson particulière, unique.

La jeune femme apparut aussi vite que son ami avant elle, Ethan derrière elle, ses muscles contrastant avec la fragilité de la blonde. Il se tenait debout, l'air impassible mais le torse collé au dos d'Andrej.

-La femme de ce type, fouille dans sa vie pour moi ! Lui lança immédiatement Stiles.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au cadavre sur lequel s'acharnait, Jackson, son regard brillant s'attardant sur le visage ensanglanté de son ami avant de se reconcentrer sur le châtain.

-Elle est vilaine ? Questionna-t-elle.

Son ton et son regard, ainsi que les mots utilisées semblaient tellement innocents, enfantins, que l'espace d'une seconde Stiles se souvint de la toute première fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole, le même air si pur sur le visage.

 _-Tu as bobo ? Souffla Andrej en touchant délicatement le front entaillé de Stiles, ses grands yeux lui donnant l'air d'un chiot en mal d'amour._

Le châtain secoua la tête, maudissant une nouvelle fois le passé de se rappeler à lui.

-Il se peut qu'on ait à jouer avec elle… Souffla-t-il finalement, arrachant un frisson d'excitation à ses amis, Jackson s'arrêtant quelques instants pour le regarder.

W

Derek gémit faiblement, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se sentait horriblement vide et le monde autour de lui était encore plus bruyant qu'en temps normal.

Jamais encore ça n'avait été aussi douloureux.

Aussi _insupportable_.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il déglutit péniblement, l'estomac serré.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ?  
Pourquoi était-il là, seul ?

A son réveil, la souffrance l'avait secoué, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête était à deux doigts d'exploser et il avait immédiatement compris, senti que Stiles n'était plus avec lui.

Et à sa grande surprise, il n'était plus dans la demeure familiale, mais bien dans son appartement minable, sur son semblant de matelas, entouré de tout ce qui lui avait jusque là permis de tenir.

Des heures étaient passées depuis et Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé, incapable de supporter la douleur.

C'était trop.

 _Plus_ qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Un frisson presque électrique le traversa et il se redressa brutalement, un cri de douleur échappant à ses lèvres trop pâles.

Il toussa bruyamment, écorchant sa gorge, le gout métallique du sang remontant vers son palet avant de ramper vers l'un de ses tiroirs, fouillant frénétiquement jusqu'à trouver sa morphine.

C'était une mauvaise idée, ça allait contre toutes ses règles, prendre cette dose reviendrait à finir accro.

Mais il s'en fichait, à cet instant précis il était incapable de se raisonner, incapable de se retenir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était calmer cette souffrance insupportable, atténuer le bruit atroce qui le rendait dingue.

" _ **And I hope you're thinking of me as you lay down on your side. Now the drugs don't work they just make you worse. But I know I'll see your face again. 'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven falls, I'm coming too. Just like you said, if you leave my life, I'm better off dead"**_

Derek jeta sa bouteille de whisky contre le mur dans un cri de rage, observant le liquide couler le long du mur crasseux.

Ca n'allait pas ! Ca n'allait pas du tout !

Loin de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort la drogue semblait avoir empiré son état, accentuant ses angoisses, creusant encore un peu plus le vide au fond de lui.

Il cria à nouveau, tirant violemment sur ses cheveux, tentant d'échapper au tic tac horripilant qui se superposait au bruit autour de lui.

Sa montre qui avait subi sa colère un peu plus tôt gisait près de lui, complètement explosée et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait ce son qui le rendait fou.

Cognant sa tête contre le bureau derrière lui, au rythme de ces aiguilles invisibles, il ramena ses genoux vers son torse et ses mains vers ses bras pour se réchauffer.

Il était trempé de sueur et pourtant son corps était secoué par de violents tremblements, ses lèvres devenues bleues et ses dents claquant de plus en plus fort.

Baissant le visage entre ses jambes, il étouffa un sanglot.

Comment pouvait-il être en manque avec toute la drogue qu'il avait dans le sang ?!

Une crampe plus violente se fit ressentir mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de gémir, se retrouvant à genoux, le contenu de son estomac déversé sur le sol.

Ses ongles raclèrent le parquet miteux alors que l'expression _« vomir ses tripes »_ semblait enfin prendre un sens.

Une fois fini, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, à bout de force.

Il haletait, son torse se soulevant bien trop vite, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il essayait de fuir.

Comme si quelque chose l'appelait, ailleurs.

Les yeux mi-clos, fixés sur son plafond strié par les marques d'humidité il cessa de retenir les sanglots qui luttaient depuis un moment pour lui échapper.

Qu'est ce que les gens normaux font lorsqu'ils sont malheureux ?

Lui ne pouvait même plus compter sur l'alcool ou la morphine…

Il eut la chair de poule lorsqu'un rire résonna à son oreille.

-Hey Derek, tu te souviens ?

La question sortie de nulle part le plongea un peu plus dans le brouillard étrange qui avait pris place autour de son esprit.

Fermant les yeux, il retrouva l'entrée de la maison familiale, sa sœur se débattant de toutes ses forces, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

 _-Derek ! Derek, dis-leur !_

 _Son père se tourna légèrement vers lui, juste assez pour croiser son regard, ses yeux sombres le paralysant totalement._

 _Il n'eut aucune réaction, aucune des émotions qui explosaient à l'intérieur de lui n'était visible sur son visage._

 _Il semblait impassible, indifférent presque et apparemment satisfait, son géniteur reporta son attention sur sa fille, passant un bras censé être réconfortant autour des épaules de son épouse en larmes._

 _-DEREK ! DEREK !_

 _Et c'est là que le regard de sa sœur changea, là qu'il sentit son monde basculer._

-Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu comprendras !

Ce fut la dernière chose que Derek entendit avant de perdre connaissance.

" _ **My old friend, my old friend you hurt me. I trusted you and I was wrong. It's almost as if the sky fell on my shoulders. It's funny 'cause in my mind I didn't see it coming. I didn't see it coming, I didn't see it coming from you."**_

Le réveil avait été horrible et le brun avait la sensation qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de survire dans ce monde.

C'était pire que l'enfer, pire que ce qu'il méritait comme punition !

Le visage en larmes de sa sœur flasha dans son esprit et il gémit piteusement, se relevant difficilement pour grimper sur son matelas, espérant trouver du réconfort auprès de ses photos.

Mais rien !

Juste des frissons douloureux et une sensation de manque plus vive lui vrillant les entrailles.

-NON !

Il se mordit la lèvre, cognant contre son mur de plus en plus fort.

-NON ! NON ! NON !

Il arracha quelques photos avant de saisir la seule chaise de la pièce pour détruire tout ce qui était à sa portée, trouvant la force nécessaire dans le désespoir qui l'envahissait.

Ses voisins crièrent pour se plaindre mais il ne les entendit même pas, trop occupé à passer ses nerfs sur le peu d'objets et de mobilier de son appartement minuscule.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à détruire alors il finit par simplement cogner le plus violemment possible la chaise contre un mur, hurlant des choses sans aucun sens, comme s'il était possédé.

Lorsqu'un nouveau morceau se brisa, il abandonna le siège, faisant quelques pas au milieu du chaos qu'il avait créé.

A bout de souffle, haletant péniblement, il sentit ses forces lui échapper, ses jambes tremblantes peinant à le soutenir.

 **Tout ce qu'il avait fait, n'avait servi à rien.**

Tout était toujours aussi douloureusement bruyant, il était toujours insupportablement seul et vide.

-La ferme ! Hurla-t-il en appuyant ses deux mains contre ses oreilles, comme si cela allait suffire à estomper le bruit.

-LA FERME !

Se laissant tomber à genoux, le front contre le sol, il tenta de se protéger, ramenant ses bras vers sa tête, suppliant pour que le calme revienne.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, la souffrance atroce engloutissant chaque parcelle de sa raison alors qu'il continuait de plaider pour du répit, sa voix de plus en plus faible, disparaissant sous le poids de ses sanglots.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire pour que ça fasse moins mal ?

 _Qu'est ce que les gens normaux font lorsqu'il souffre à ce point ?_

Gémissant, il se redressa un peu, son regard mouillé tombant sur un objet brillant au milieu des décombres vers lequel il rampa le plus vite possible, persuadé d'enfin pouvoir se soulager.

Sans la moindre hésitation il appuya la lame de rasoir contre son avant bras, pressant fort, le regard fixé sur le sang, espérant que sa souffrance coulerait avec, lui offrant ainsi un peu de repos.

Seul un frisson de plaisir se fit ressentir, vite effacé par toute sa douleur et il grogna en traçant d'autres marques plus profondes sur sa peau.

Il devait se faire mal, c'était la seule solution ! Seule la souffrance physique pouvait le calmer un peu.

 _Et celle-ci au moins, il pouvait la contrôler._

C'est ce qu'il se dit en s'attaquant à l'autre bras, ignorant le sang coulant jusqu'entre ses doigts pour rejoindre le sol.

Ca allait marchait.

Il **fallait** que ça marche !

XxxX

Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

A peine réveillé que déjà le bruit le rappelait à l'ordre.

Mais il n'avait plus la force de crier, ni même de supplier.

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé chez lui avec toute cette souffrance insupportable ?

Deux jours, trois ?  
Plus ?

La faim lui contractait l'estomac qu'il se contentait de remplir d'alcool avant de finir par tout vomir peu de temps après.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, son corps comme fondu dans le parquet, chaque membre douloureusement tendu et figé.

Des larmes coulaient encore mais il ne pleurait plus, l'énergie nécessaire l'ayant abandonné depuis longtemps et seuls les quelques gémissements qu'il laissait parfois échapper prouvait qu'il était encore en vie.

Sans ça, il aurait facilement pu passer pour un cadavre et il se dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il était depuis le départ de sa sœur.

Un corps sans vie évoluant au milieu des vivants, condamné à supporter la torture qu'ils lui infligeaient tous, simplement en existant.

Pourquoi continuer ?

Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir, à comprendre pourquoi il avait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il avait vécu l'enfer sans une seule minute de répit toutes ces années, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis fin à son calvaire ?!

C'était ridicule !

Grimaçant, il bougea doucement, son corps endolori n'appréciant pas vraiment sa tentative pour se redresser.

Malgré ça il continua, ignorant ses membres tremblants et son absence de force pour se tenir péniblement sur ses jambes vacillantes, courbé vers l'avant, une main sur le ventre.

Il expira difficilement avant d'inspirer profondément, ses poumons répondant douloureusement à la sollicitation.

Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il fit quelques pas, s'écroulant presque sous l'effort, son épaule cognant sans douceur contre le mur qui l'empêcha de chuter.

Serrant les dents, il persévéra, avançant doucement jusqu'à son matelas, butant et trébuchant sur les objets éparpillés de partout.

Malgré les obstacles et l'effort nécessaire il réussit à atteindre ce qui lui servait de lit, se laissant tomber dessus à genoux, prenant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de remonter un peu pour saisir son arme échouée près de l'oreiller.

S'écroulant sur le dos en soupirant de soulagement, il serra son revolver contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Doucement il amena le canon jusqu'à sa bouche, le doigt déjà sur la gâchette avant que l'image de Stiles suçant le silencieux, son regard plongé dans le sien n'efface tout le reste de ses pensés.

Il tressaillit, son bas ventre se contractant agréablement sous le souvenir alors qu'une violente sensation de manque se faisait ressentir.

Sursautant, comme traversé par un courant électrique puissant, il se releva, le besoin vital de rejoindre le jeune homme prenant le dessus sur la faiblesse de son corps.

Gardant son arme, il enfila rapidement une veste pour cacher son torse nu et se précipita hors de son appartement, claquant simplement la porte derrière lui.

Il frissonna une fois en bas de son immeuble mais n'hésita pas, remontant simplement sa capuche et sa fermeture éclair avant de se lancer sous la pluie battante.

Il ne savait pas où il allait ni d'où lui venait cette soudaine énergie qui lui permettait de faire tenir son corps épuisé mais il était persuadé d'une chose Il devait retrouver Stiles.

C'était la seule solution.

La seule réponse à ses souffrances.

" _ **Feel you when I'm restless. Feel you when I cannot cope. You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote. You kill the poison. Ease the suffering. Calm the rage when I'm afraid to feel again.**_ _ **You're better than drugs."**_

Derek marchait depuis plus d'une heure sans réfléchir, comme possédé, guide par quelque chose de plus fort que sa volonté ou la douleur atroce qu'il supportait depuis plusieurs jours.

Les rues étaient presque désertes et les quelques âmes encore présentes se pressaient de rejoindre leurs voitures ou domiciles, protégées par leurs manteaux et parapluies.

Le brun lui, était complètement trempé, sa veste collée à sa peau nue mais il n'avait conscience de rien, avançant simplement, persuadé que s'il s'arrêtait avant de trouver Stiles il s'effondrerait sans pouvoir se relever.

Comment allait-il le trouver ?

Il ne se posait pas vraiment la question parce que tout ce qui comptait c'est qu' **il allait** le retrouver.

Jackson regarda les nombreux corps ou plutôt restes de corps autour de lui, les détails tels que les morceaux de cervelles ou d'entrailles lui sautant aux yeux, la quantité de sang recouvrant le sol et les murs lui apportant un réconfort familier.

La situation l'étonnait car ce n'était pas le genre de Stiles, pas son _style_ pour être plus précis.

C'était lui le boucher du groupe et c'est Andrej qui avait tendance à laisser des pièces détachées derrière elle.

Le plus jeune était leur artiste, prenant plus de plaisir dans la torture et la précision que dans le massacre ou l'explosion de violence.

Pourtant cette nuit il s'était comporté comme une bête sauvage affamée, brisant et déchiquetant tout ce qui était à sa portée, bien loin de ses critères esthétiques habituels.

Jackson avait été fasciné au point de faire passer ses propres désirs au second plan, observant plus qu'il n'avait participé, ressentant un plaisir différent mais tout aussi puissant.

Mais même s'il avait apprécié ce moment, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, se demandant ce qui avait déclenché une telle tempête.

Le comportement de Stiles résultait d'une émotion et ça n'avait pas de sens parce que le jeune homme ne ressentait jamais rien.

Alors oui, il était inquiet.

Quelque chose au plus profond de lui le poussait à se méfier de ce changement alors qu'une impression désagréable refusait de le quitter depuis un moment.

Peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, il n'y pouvait rien.

Ca n'allait pas aller et il serait impuissant.

Assis près d'une moitié de corps, entièrement recouvert de sang, Stiles alluma une cigarette, une tension inhabituelle l'habitant. Il retint quelques instants la fumée avant de la libérer en soupirant, son regard comme toujours perdu dans ce qui semblait être un autre monde.

 _-Ah je savais qu'elle t'irait à ravir ! S'exclama joyeusement David ! Je connais ta taille par cœur maintenant !_

 _Il avait ce sourire faussement gentil, presque niais qui le faisait passer en société pour un adorable jeune homme, peu futé et pas dangereux, que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais d'aimer jouer avec des enfants à peine capables de tenir debout seuls._

 _Stiles tira un peu sur la jupe plissée rouge qui cachait à peine ses fesses, la culotte blanche à petits nœuds qu'il portait en dessous apparaissant à chaque fois qu'il se baissait légèrement._

 _Installé dans le confortable fauteuil du salon David lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui, le détaillant avec attention, semblant le déshabiller du regard._

 _Le brun n'aimait pas les petites filles mais il adorait les garçons habillés en fillettes ou femme et chaque semaine depuis trois mois, Stiles avait le droit à une nouvelle tenue._

 _Honnêtement, Andrej semblait plus convenir pour ce genre de fantasmes mais le jeune homme avait immédiatement porté son choix sur le châtain._

 _Il n'était qu'un « bébé » mais il faisait encore plus jeune et le tout excitait grandement le brun._

 _Stiles frissonna de dégout lorsque qu'il se retrouva debout entre les jambes écartées de l'homme qui lui avait saisi le poignet pour le rapprocher encore._

 _Doucement, il lui caressa la tête, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux tous propres, spécialement lavés pour son arrivée avant de dévier vers la nuque puis les frêles épaules._

 _Un sourire écœurant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa la main sur la licorne rouge, seul motif du tee-shirt blanc qui allait avec la jupe, remontant légèrement au dessus du ventre plein d'ecchymoses._

 _Stiles gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur le mur derrière « l'invité « et il serra les poings lorsque des doigts remontèrent de sa cheville à sa cuisse, s'arrêtant à la limite des chaussettes montantes en coton qui couvraient ses jambes._

 _-Parfait…_

 _S'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, David s'humidifia les lèvres, tâtant son sexe, appuyant sur son érection en jouant avec sa langue._

 _-Viens… Souffla-t-il, son regard affamé plongeant dans celui de Stiles._

 _Malgré son envie de vomir, ce dernier se fit violence, sachant parfaitement ce que l'homme attendait de lui._

 _Il grimpa sur ses genoux, le chevauchant, ses cuisses de chaque côté de son bassin, son sexe dur pressant contre ses fesses où la main du brun venait de se poser, glissée sous sa jupe alors que l'autre jouait avec sa bouche, écartant les petites lèvres pour y enfoncer ses doigts._

-Enflure ! Cracha Stiles les dents serrées.

Encore un monstre de son enfance qui décidait soudainement de venir le saluait.

Tout ça depuis qu'il commençait à ne plus avoir un total contrôle sur son esprit, depuis qu'il semblait difficilement se dissocier de son être.

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé Derek.

 _ **«**_ _ **Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men? They cut me up in places I don't even understand . It's normal to me, but how will my friends understand? I'm five years old, sleeping with a million men."**_

Jackson frissonna en reculant machinalement, la terreur l'envahissant en l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

 _Il était là._

Un petit rire confirma ses pensés, lui arrachant un gémissement et Wrath apparut, sa silhouette identique à celle de son ami se dessinant dans le dos de ce dernier.

Le châtain ne tressaillit même pas alors que Jackson reculait encore, poussé par son instinct.

Rien ne lui faisait plus peur que ce démon là.

-Comme c'est intéressant… Souffla simplement Wrath, amusé par le carnage.

Il passa un bras autour du corps de Stiles, au niveau de ses épaules.

-Est-ce qu'on aurait du mal à gérer ses émotions ?! Continua-t-il sur le même ton taquin.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux lorsque le mot _« émotion »_ fut prononcé, son mauvais pressentiment prenant de l'ampleur au fil des secondes.

-Je suppose que c'est normal vu ton manque d'habitude !

Stiles écrasa sa cigarette sur la main du démon, ignorant ses remarques avant de se détacher de son étreinte.

-Nettoie moi ça… Souffla-t-il simplement.

Le blond était toujours choqué par ce genre de scène. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Stiles puisse oser se comporter ainsi avec Wrath et plus encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le démon ne s'emporte pas face à une telle attitude.

Ne voulant surtout pas être seul avec son pire cauchemar, il se précipita à la suite de son ami, l'odeur du sang se mêlant rapidement à la pluie pour son plus grand plaisir.

Cela suffit à l'apaiser un peu.

Fermant les yeux, il releva la tête vers le ciel, écartant un peu les bras tout en inspirant profondément.

Ce fut un bruit sourd près de lui qui le sortit de sa transe.

Stiles, plaqué contre un mur par Derek, n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit et ne semblait nullement surpris par sa présence ou effrayé par sa colère.

L'inspecteur de police avait foncé sur lui sans réfléchir, décidé à lui faire payer toute les souffrances qu'il venait de traverser mais à peine leurs regards connectés il s'était à nouveau sentit incapable de bouger.

Quelques secondes à peine et déjà il allait mieux.

Tout était à nouveau si calme, si paisible. Comme si toutes les douleurs des derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé.

Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, son étreinte douloureuse sur les épaules de Stiles se relâchant un peu.

Le châtain n'en profita pourtant pas pour se libérer. Continuant de le regarder avec attention, il détailla ses joues creusées, les marques sombres sous ses yeux injectés de sang et ses lèvres gercées, beaucoup trop pâles.

Sous la lumière du réverbère il ressemblait à un cadavre.

Un _séduisant_ cadavre.

Même la pluie battante n'avait pas réussi à effacer tout le sang qui recouvrait Stiles et Derek caressa presque machinalement sa joue avant que l'autre ne lui réponde soudainement par un coup de poing.

Déstabilisé, le brun bascula, retombant vers l'arrière. Une fois au sol il lança un regard surpris au plus jeune avant que son visage ne soit déformé par la colère et qu'il se redresse en grognant pour le frapper à son tour.

La tête de Stiles rencontra violemment le mur derrière lui lorsque Derek plaqua son corps contre le sien et il attrapa ses cheveux en représailles, tirant sans douceur sur les mèches trempées.

L'inspecteur pesta en remontant son genou pour l'appuyer contre son estomac avant de le glisser vers son sexe. Les ongles du châtain s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne mais il ne put retenir un gémissement, attirant un rictus sur les lèvres de son « agresseur ».

Stiles en profita alors pour lui offrir un coup de tête, Derek le relâcha en reculant, portant ses mains à son nez en sang mais au lieu de fuir, le plus jeune attrapa sa nuque avant de la morde.

Jackson qu'ils avaient pour l'un oublié et pour l'autre même pas remarqué sentit un frisson de dégout l'envahir, le désir qui flottait autour d'eux lui retournant l'estomac.

C'était écœurant !

Sans un regard de plus vers le « couple » il s'éloigna rapidement, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

Entravé, Stiles voulut donner un coup de pied à Derek mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, utilisant sa main libre pour saisir sa cuisse tout en le forçant à reculer, le planquant une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et le brun se pencha doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochant de celles du châtain mais celui-ci détourna la tête, récoltant un grognement en réponse.

Agacé, l'officier de police plaqua la cuisse du plus jeune vers sa hanche ondulant contre lui et l'autre se mordit la lèvre. L'officier de police se pressa alors plus fort, sa langue glissant sensuellement contre son cou, jusqu'au creux de son épaule.

Les frissons qui lui répondirent accaparèrent quelques secondes son attention, le temps que Stiles libère ses mains sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, tirant ensuite sur sa veste pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Loin de se plaindre de la tournure des choses, Derek ouvrit les lèvres au même rythme que son partenaire, laissant ce dernier glisser l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avec douceur cette fois ci, la sienne plaquée dans le creux de ses reins.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son débardeur trop large et plein d'eau, caressant la peau gelée alors que leurs langues se découvraient avec empressement, en accord avec l'ambiance instaurée jusque là.

Elles se cherchaient, se provoquaient avec toujours plus de fougue, leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en empêcher.

Derek fit glisser le haut de Stiles de chaque côté, le tissus sans manche et trop large tombant sans mal jusqu'à ses hanches et le plus jeune tira sur la fermeture éclaire de sa veste, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois le vêtement au sol.

Le châtain caressa du bout des ongles les traces encore fraiches des mutilations que l'inspecteur s'était infligé et ce dernier frissonna, sa main se crispant sur la hanche de son partenaire.

Stiles saisit Derek par les épaules, plaquant leurs torses, aucun d'eux ne se souciant de la pluie qui continuait à tomber.

Leurs mains s'attaquèrent rapidement aux ceintures alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient avec plus de violence et d'impatience.

Le jeune homme, délesté de son jeans, mordit la langue du brun avant de la suçoter, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair et ce dernier le souleva du sol, bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pesait _absolument_ rien ou qu'il avait soudainement retrouvé toutes ses forces.

A bout de souffle ils durent se séparer et Stiles gémit sous les assauts brutaux des dents de son partenaire contre sa nuque. Ce n'était ni tendre ni doux et lui donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de se faire dévorer.

A son tour il caressa plus franchement le torse qui s'offrait à lui, laissant sa langue glisser sensuellement, arrachant un gémissent à Derek lorsque ses dents s'attaquèrent à ses tétons.

Doucement il se laissa tomber au sol, sans se soucier de ses genoux enfoncés dans le bitume trempé, uniquement concentré sur son partenaire.

Il joua un instant avec son nombril, frottant parfois sa joue contre son aine en descendant de plus en plus son sous vêtement sans toucher à son jeans grand ouvert, tombant sur ses hanches.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsque son membre fut enfin libéré avant de grogner lorsqu'une langue habile s'enroula autour de son gland.

Stiles s'amusa, titillant le bout comme si c'était une sucrerie, laissant parfois sa langue glisser vers la longueur sans jamais trop s'y attarder jusqu'à ce que le brun ne l'invite à plus en bougeant ses hanches, une main pressée sur sa tête.

Aussi frustré et impatient que son partenaire, le plus jeune n'essaya même pas de faire durer les choses, entamant rapidement un rythme soutenu.

Derek avait vu avec son silencieux que le châtain était très doué avec sa bouche mais maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de profiter de ses talents il se rendait compte qu'il était bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Baissant la tête, il se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard de Stiles, le visage de ce dernier parfaitement éclairé par la lumière du réverbère, lui donnant des airs d'apparitions.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient réellement en train de faire ça, presque nus sous la pluie en pleine rue, une odeur de sang entêtante autour d'eux.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation avant de rencontrer le jeune homme aux allures d'adolescent.

Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent d'un éclat particulier et il déglutit, les doigts du brun se crispant dans ses cheveux lorsque son sexe buta contre sa gorge.

Derek appuya l'une de ses mains contre le béton en face de lui, jurant sous la pression des dents éraflant son érection.

Rapidement, les sensations furent plus difficiles à gérer et il saisit son partenaire par les cheveux pour le relever et le plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Haletant il appuya son front contre le dos trempé de plus jeune avant de lui morde l'épaule, peinant à se calmer suffisamment pour ne pas exploser tout de suite.

Loin de lui faciliter les choses, Stiles se cambra vers l'arrière, frottant contre son sexe en soupirant lascivement.

Un _« merde »_ étouffé lui échappa tandis qu'il baissait avec empressement le sous vêtement du démon tentateur se demandant s'il n'allait pas jouir directement une fois en lui.

Ce fut douloureux mais Stiles aimait la douleur autant que le sexe, incapable de toute façon de dissocier les deux. Alors il accueillit sans se plaindre le membre imposant de l'inspecteur, appréciant les marques laissées par les dents de ce dernier.

Il maltraitait sa peau, mordant jusqu'au sang avant de suçoter les chairs, aspirant le liquide mêlée à l'eau de pluie.

Derek ne perdit pas un seul instant une fois complètement à l'intérieur de son amant, ne lui laissant nullement l'occasion de s'adapter ou de se remettre, uniquement guidé par son besoin de libération.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il ondula, les mains fermement accrochées aux hanches de Stiles, lui arrachant des soupires dus autant au mouvement en lui-même qu'aux pics de douleurs qui l'accompagnaient avant que son bassin ne claque plus brutalement contre ses fesses, amenant son front à s'égratigner contre le mur.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, son partenaire était encore très serré autour de lui, presque trop mais il ne ralentit pourtant pas, appuyant d'un geste dominateur sur sa nuque en se retirant presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer en lui.

Il était en colère mais aussi angoissé et terrifié lorsqu'il repensait aux jours qu'il venait de vivre, à la souffrance qu'il avait dû supporter et l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé.

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi misérable, aussi pathétique. Jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience de sa solitude et de sa différence.

Et il savait que c'était à cause de Stiles, il savait que maintenant que le jeune homme était entré dans sa vie, qu'il lui avait fait goûter au bonheur du silence, il ne serait plus capable de supporter ce qu'il avait jusque là réussi à surmonter.

L'enfer après avoir goûté au paradis était impossible !

Son existence entière reposait entre les mains de celui qui gémissait sous ses coups de reins et l'idée était terrifiante.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, enchainé au bon vouloir d'un être à qui il n'avait absolument rien à offrir ?

Comment allait-il pouvoir le garder prêt de lui, l'empêcher de partir à nouveau ?

Il était terrorisé à l'idée de revivre ce qu'il venait de traverser, terrifié de devoir une nouvelle fois gérer l'absence de Stiles.

Pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça une seconde fois.

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensés lorsque son prénom fut prononcé entre deux gémissements, provoquant des frissons si violents qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir été électrocuté.

Stiles ne lui avait jamais parlé, jamais rien dit. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre jusque là, l'autre n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot pour lui alors le fait que le premier sois son prénom, soupiré d'une telle voix…

Un nouveau _« Derek »_ échappa au plus jeune et le brun se demanda s'il avait conscience de l'état dans lequel il mettait en continuant de l'appeler ainsi.

Se sentant soudainement plus animal qu'humain, il accéléra encore, son rythme devenu plus sauvage, en accord avec son état d'esprit.

Le plaisir montait rapidement, presque trop vite et les coups de reins se firent plus secs et désordonnés alors que leurs cris résonnaient plus clairement dans la ruelle maintenant que la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Stiles se montrait plus vocale que lors de leur première fois et le brun n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter bien longtemps d'entendre cette voix marquée par le plaisir réclamer _« plus »_ ou souligner à quel point c'était _« bon »_.

Et si son prénom s'échappait une fois de plus de ses lèvres…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Stiles se tourna à cet instant précis, le corps tremblant verrouillant son regard dans le sien, l'emprisonnant totalement avant de lui souffler un _« Derek »_ purement sexuel qui le prit totalement par surprise.

Et c'est lorsqu'il se relâcha en lui, lorsque le châtain se sentit complètement empli par son sperme qu'il jouit à son tour, sans avoir besoin qu'on le touche.

Le constat fit grogner Derek qui l'enlaça en lui mordant une nouvelle fois la nuque.

S'il n'était pas complètement vidé, il serait sans doute déjà de nouveau dur.

" _ **Oh the sweet serenity I'm beautifully addicted. You are more than I can take I crave you undiluted. You calm the ache, I come awake. When you are everything, you are. Feel the fear dissipate. You carry me away. When I hurt, when I bleed, you're holding me.**_ _ **Feel you scratching at the surface. Under my skin"**_

 **W**

 _Je t'en ai pris un bout et quand je te l'aurais rendu, tu comprendras ce que c'est de tout perdre !_

Derek se réveilla brusquement, son front cognant contre le volant de sa voiture, le bruit ne perdant aucune seconde pour le faire gémir de douleur.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

Encore une fois, il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'après orgasme avec Stiles et encore une fois, il se réveillait loin et sans lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais l'intensité de la douleur et la profondeur du manque lui prouvaient que tout était bien réel et de nouveau l'angoisse et la peur l'envahirent, ses mains tremblant violemment sur ses genoux.

Un coup tapé contre sa fenêtre le fit sursauter et il ravala un sanglot, fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant le visage de sa « partenaire », une jeune femme dont il était incapable de retenir le prénom.

La pluie avait repris, et la brune protégée par son parapluie s'éloigna un peu lorsque Derek ouvrit sa portière.

Elle avait la mine fermée et les yeux rougis.

L'inspecteur recula lorsqu'elle voulut l'abriter de la pluie et Jennifer sursauta face au rejet avant de lui laisser plus d'espace en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le brun était terrifié, perdu et en colère ! Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'éloigner le plus possible de ce bruit atroce, se couper du monde contre le corps de Stiles et ne plus jamais lui laisser l'occasion de s'éloigner de lui.

 **Il avait besoin de son paradis !**

Son esprit était embué. Il avait du mal à raisonner ou saisir ce que lui disait son collègue c'est pour ça qu'il la dévisagea sans comprendre lorsque cette dernière lui présenta ses condoléances, lui expliquant que sa mère l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Il grimaça sous le violent mal de crâne qui le secoua, suivant la brune dans le commissariat, plus pour prendre sa flasque de bourbon que parce qu'il avait compris sont monologue.

A peine entré, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il eu la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il avait oublié une information importante.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa mère en larmes lui fit face, répétant des phrases sans trop de sens dont il ne saisissait que des bribes qu'il se souvint.

 _Son père était mort._

Il l'avait tué et évidement ils avaient trouvé le corps.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

Sa mère se plaignait d'avoir cherché à le joindre sans succès depuis des jours et Jennifer fit de même, expliquant que son géniteur avait été assassiné, victime du même « enfoiré » que les victimes précédentes et le brun comprit qu'il n'était absolument pas en danger.

Que d'une façon où d'une autre, Stiles s'était occupé de tout.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement et n'avait aucune envie d'être là, aucune envie qu'on lui rabâche les mêmes mots désuets et sans aucune sincérité.

Il était fatigué de ses « condoléances » ridicules et les cris de sa mère lui donnaient envie de l'étrangler.

C'était bruyant, beaucoup _trop_ bruyant !

Même le silence des agents autour lui explosaient les tympans.

 **Il avait mal !**

Le corps tremblant, il sentit ses jambes vaciller et une remonté acide lui brûla l'œsophage puis la gorge, les prémices du manque se faisant doucement ressentir.

Sa mère se colla à lui, l'enlaçant et il se raidit. Ne pouvant supporter le contact plus d'une seconde, il l'a repoussa rapidement, indifférents aux regards choqués ou désapprobateurs qu'il reçut.

Il n'y avait pas d'affection dans sa famille et aucun geste tendre entre eux alors il n'avait aucune raison de soudainement accepter une étreinte qui l'écœurait plus que tout, lui donnant envie de hurler à plein poumons.

C'était juste…. _Sale_ …

Peu à peu il eut la sensation que la pièce tournait autour de lui, les lumières vives se faisant de plus en plus violentes et les sons même les plus minimes de plus en plus bruyants. Absolument tout l'agressait et il sentit les marques sur ses bras et son torse le démanger, l'envie de les griffer, de les rouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne saignent à nouveau plus vive à chaque seconde, à chaque sanglot de sa mère.

Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pleurant, criant, gémissant sa douleur, répétant qu'elle ne pouvait y croire, que c'était « monstrueux » que son mari était un homme « bien », qu'il ne méritait pas une telle chose….

Et Derek n'en pouvait plus.

-LA FERME ! Hurla-t-il, figeant tout le commissariat. FERME-LA !

Sa mère hoqueta, cessant de respirer quelques instants sous le choc et Jennifer eut l'air presque horrifiée.

Les chuchotements envahirent assez vite le commissariat. La plupart n'étaient pas si surpris, sachant déjà que l'officier Hale n'était qu'un _enfoiré_ et les autres se répétaient que vu que son père venait d'être sauvagement assassiné il avait le droit de ne pas être lui-même.

-Il…Il faut que tu reconnaisses le corps… Souffla sa collègue en tentant de se reprendre. Je n'ai pas voulu que ta mère le fasse.

Derek hocha simplement la tête, fuyant presque jusqu'à la morgue, non sans attraper sa flasque dans son tiroir avant.

Il but une longue gorgée dans l'ascenseur, jusqu'à ce que la brûlure ne le force à reculer le goulot, le liquide débordant entre ses lèvres abîmées.

Il ignora les chuchotements et les mots de soutien, regardant à peine son commissaire avant de pénétrer dans la morgue.

Le légiste se figea quelques secondes, son scalpel à la main avant de le reposer et de retirer ses gants, ouvrant l'un des tiroirs tout en lui répétant les mêmes mots inutiles que les autres avant lui.

Derek reconnu tout de suite les coups qu'il avait portés, mais il y en avait bien plus sur tout le corps et le visage avait été presque explosé avec un objet de type batte ou tuyau en métal.

Le médecin lui fit la liste des os brisés et des lésions internes mais il décrocha rapidement, n'ayant pas besoin qu'on lui explique les causes de la mort vu qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les coups qu'il avait donnés et du plaisir ressenti à chacun d'eux.

Stiles n'avait pas pu faire passer le meurtre pour l'une de ses œuvres, il était bien trop délicat pour ça, alors l'un de ses complices avait dû passer après lui.

Il avait dû le maudire !

Personne n'aimait passer après quelqu'un, surtout pas pour se retrouver face à cadavre sans aucun moyen de s'exprimer !

Qui que ce soit, Derek l'avait privé de plaisir et aussi fou que ça puisse paraitre à d'autres, il se sentit désolé.

Mais il n'était pas en état de penser plus en détails à la frustration de celui qui avait endossé son crime, bien trop occupé à s'empêcher de s'écrouler, l'esprit totalement focalisé sur l'image de Stiles et le besoin vital de le rejoindre.

Il se sentait pathétique mais s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qui comptait c'était le silence que lui offrait le châtain.

Le cadavre mutilé de son père sous ses yeux, loin de le dégouter ou de le faire culpabiliser lui rappelait les images de la première nuit qu'il avait passé avec le jeune homme et l'excitation se mêlait au manque, les deux lui offrant des sensations horriblement douloureuses.

Il tendit la main, s'arrêtant juste à temps, le doigt presque collé à l'une des marques qu'il avait faites.

Le légiste ne parut pas surpris, son geste pouvant parfaitement concorder avec le comportement de n'importe quel proche de victime.

Si seulement il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur et voir ce qui s'y jouait réellement…

Se mordant la lèvre, Derek recula un peu, le souvenir des réactions du cadavre de son géniteur à chacun des coups de reins qu'il avait offerts à Stiles éveillant dangereusement son bas ventre.

Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, le médecin cachant le corps, pensant que c'était sans doute trop dur pour lui.

Et c'est vrai que c'était dur, affreusement difficile même !

Le corps nu et offert de Stiles dansait sous ses paupières, ses soupires et gémissements se faufilant parmi le bruit infernal de son monde.

Ses _« Derek »_ raisonnaient de plus en plus clairement à ses oreilles, aussi aphrodisiaques que cruels, telle une douce torture qui le mènerait doucement à sa perte.

Il se précipita hors de la morgue sans un mot, bousculant carrément cette fois-ci son patron qui l'interpella en vain alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'ascenseur.

Les poings serrés, Derek tentait de se contrôler, de résister à l'envie de s'écrouler comme à son appartement et de laisser la douleur et le désespoir prendre le dessus.

A peine les portes ouvertes il bondit hors de la cabine, se défaisant violemment de l'entrave de Jennifer lorsque elle le retint par le poignet, passant près de sa mère toujours en pleurs sans même la regarder, indifférent au _« dégénéré »_ que l'un de ses collègues lui lança.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était sa survie.

Il avait besoin de Stiles.

 **Besoin de son paradis maintenant.**

 **W**

Stiles était assis sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, installé en haut de la plus grande tour de la ville, son regard baissé vers les êtres humains qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres, courant sans s'arrêter comme s'ils savaient vraiment où aller.

C'était comme une fourmilière sans organisation, une sorte de chaos grandissant, une énergie incontrôlée qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Ils semblaient tous persuadés d'avoir un but sur terre, un chemin à suivre et une destination bien précise en tête.

Ils avaient un travail, des amis, enfants, femmes ou amants à rejoindre, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui leur offrait un semblant de stabilité, un lien avec ce monde étrange où rien ne tournait vraiment rond et où il était si difficile de trouver sa place.

Le jeune homme les avait toujours méprisés pour ça, se moquant de leurs destins pathétiques et de leurs efforts vains pour donner un sens à leur existence. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois il se sentait un peu envieux.

Avoir le choix, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, ça pouvait parfois être agréable.

Il avait toujours pensé que connaitre la fin de son histoire était un plus, que n'avoir qu'à accomplir sa vengeance avant de disparaitre à jamais était un cadeau mais à cet instant précis les choses ne lui semblaient plus si simples.

Oui, tout était devenu _compliqué_.

Inconsciemment, il porta une main à son cœur, se demandant pourquoi cet organe qui ne servait même plus à le maintenir en vie commençait soudainement à prendre plus de place.

Et cette sensation que quelque chose poussait à l'intérieur de lui, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Il était vide ! C'est ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, ce qui lui avait permis de sortir de l'enfer de l'orphelinat et de faire payer ses bourreaux !

Alors d'où venait ce tiraillement de plus en plus difficile à ignorer ?

Il n'était pas fait pour ressentir et n'avait même pas d'existence réelle ou de souvenirs en dehors de ceux laissés par ses tortionnaires.

Il était passé d'un enfant de cinq ans à un adolescent en l'espace de quelques secondes, en un claquement de doigt de Wrath pour être plus précis.

 _« On n'a pas le temps d'attendre »_

C'est tout ce qu'avait soufflé le démon comme explication et Stiles n'avait rien demandé de plus parce que même sans connaitre le but de tout ça il comprenait tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Comprendre sans savoir, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps et ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème.

Mais maintenant, les questions commençaient à fleurir dans son esprit au même rythme que l'éclosion de cette chaleur inconnue au creux de sa poitrine.

Et il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. C'était peu mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour lui.

 _Plus_ qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Assez pour le _submerger_ doucement.

Wrath un peu en retrait, observait Stiles depuis un long moment avec la même quasi adoration que lors de leur première rencontre.

Jamais rien ni personne ne l'avait fasciné autant que le jeune homme et aujourd'hui encore il continuait de le surprendre.

Le démon avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie et sur la difficile route qu'il avait empruntée pour devenir puissant et indépendant mais il devait avouer que sa rencontre avec Stiles avait été une première.

Une _fabuleuse_ première fois.

Lorsque avec Vitium et Rage ils avaient atteint l'orphelinat, guidés par l'aura qu'ils recherchaient depuis longtemps, incapables de décider lequel des trois enfants qui avaient attiré leur attention était celui qu'ils attendaient, Wrath avait tout de suite était attiré par le plus jeune et chétif d'entre eux.

Les deux autres avaient stupidement suivi l'écho des âmes d'Andrej et Jackson, persuadés que les choses étaient évidentes mais lui, lui avait saisi tout de suite la rareté, la _perfection_ de Stiles.

Le dernier pacte qu'il avait passé lui avait permis de gagner en puissance et lui avait valu le nouveau nom d'Exitium et ce n'était pas un titre usurpé. Il avait mérité le titre de _« Destruction »_ et par conséquent il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre le vide presque absolu qui gravitait autour de cet enfant de cinq ans qui se faisait abuser sans ressentir la moindre émotion, comme totalement coupé de son corps et de tout sentiment.

Wrath n'était pas un banal démon de bas étage qui acceptait n'importe quelle âme comme dédommagement !

Les être humains étaient tous prêts à brader les leurs pour des raisons ridicules et l'idée de participer à un commerce aussi pathétique l'avait toujours écœuré !

Vendre son âme ? N'importe qui pouvait le faire !  
En acheter une ? C'était à la portée du premier démon venu !

Et Wrath n'était pas n'importe quel monstre !

Non, il était là pour _détruire_ ! Et devenir le **maitre absolu**!

Il avait immédiatement senti que Stiles était spécial, c'est pour ça qu'il avait ignoré les deux autres et les moqueries de Vitium et Rage pour rejoindre celui dont l'aura l'appelait avec tant de force.

Et une fois près à lui, malgré son existence ancestrale, il s'était retrouvé face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Quelque chose qui même pour lui avait toujours appartenu aux légendes et folklore de son monde.

Devant lui se tenait un être humain, un être vivant, _sans âme_.

Et ça c'était quelque chose à sa hauteur !

Peut-être même quelque chose de **trop bien** pour lui…

Et le plus fascinant, c'est que Stiles n'avait pas perdu son âme en la cédant à quelqu'un d'autre ou parce qu'elle avait été déchirée par toutes les horreurs subies mais parce qu'il avait lui-même décidé de s'en séparer.

Un gosse, un « bébé », avait réussi à se détacher totalement de son âme, à effacer la moindre émotion, le plus petit sentiment, de lui-même, par sa simple volonté.

C'est de là que venait se regard dont la profondeur n'avait aucune limite et qui malgré son vide apparent semblait vous guider vers un tout autre monde.

Wrath était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de cet être si petit, qui semblait à deux doigts de se briser et qui pourtant possédait une force capable de faire reculer beaucoup des créatures sanguinaires qui peuplaient l'enfer.

Même si Stiles n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait il le prendrait avec lui, aucune chance qu'il abandonne un tel trésor !

C'est ce qu'il avait pensé, pourtant déjà certain que l'enfant était bien celui qui mènerait sa _destruction_ à bien.

Et lorsqu'il avait vu au plus profond de Stiles cette petite tâche briller de plus en plus fort, il avait eu la confirmation que comme toujours son instinct était le meilleur.

L'enfant avait pris ce tiraillement pour de la colère mais en réalité, la rage provenait simplement de cette petite perle si précieuse qui était la clé même de toute leur histoire.

La raison de leur rencontre, l'instrument de leur vengeance.

Elle provenait de ce fragment d'âme qui ne lui appartenait pas mais avec lequel il allait devoir vivre jusqu'à ce que le moment de tout abandonner ne vienne.

Un puissant coup de vent s'abattit sur la tour et Wrath eut le sentiment que Stiles était à deux doigts de basculer sous sa force, sa frêle silhouette vacillant alors qu'il se relevait prestement sur la bordure trop fine.

Un son particulier de cloches se fit entendre bien qu'il n'y ait aucune Église et le jeune homme se tourna doucement vers son démon.

-L'Angélus… Souffla simplement celui-ci, un sourire presque tendre aux lèvres.

C'était une expression que beaucoup auraient jugée improbable, incongrue, sur le visage d'un monstre, surtout tel que Exitium mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles y avait droit et ça ne l'avait jamais perturbé.

-Tu sais qu'il commémore les moments de l'incarnation de Jésus dans la religion chrétienne ? Continua Wrath, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Il avança vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, vacillant toujours sous la force du vent.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je t'avais choisi ce nom…

C'était un constat mais le ton utilisé était proche de celui d'une question.

Il rit un peu.

-C'est vrai que tu ne demandes **jamais** rien !

Stiles continua de simplement le regarder, sachant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

-Le verbe divin, la parole de dieu, quand il a pris vie sous la forme de Jésus, c'est ce qu'on appelle « l'incarnation ». C'est l'Angélus qui commémore ce moment là et les cloches sonnent, trois fois par jour… Expliqua le démon. _«_ _Angelus Domini nuntiavit Mariæ »  
_ -L'Ange du Seigneur apporta l'annonce à Marie ?

Son protégé n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Wrath pensait que ce surnom était parfait pour lui.

L'autre sourit, son regard se faisant plus sombre.

-Ah tu sais que je suis du genre très théâtral ! Lâcha-t-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence en riant.

Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur la ville à leurs pieds et il reporta son attention sur Stiles, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

C'était assez drôle qu'un démon comme lui, même en volant l'apparence du jeune homme ne soit pas capable d'imiter son regard et sa profondeur.

-Mais disons que la parole démoniaque est en toi et que c'est là qu'elle prend vie ! Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.  
-Est-ce que ça ne fait pas plutôt de moi une sorte de Vierge Marie ?! Rétorqua le châtain.  
-Ouah ! Est-ce que tu viens de faire de l'humour là ?! S'amusa Wrath.

Stiles ne répondit pas, se rasseyant simplement sur le rebord, laissant un petit silence s'instaurer alors que son démon prenait place à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de t'attacher ? Questionna ce dernier.

Surpris, Stiles tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je **ne peux pas** m'attacher ! Répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour !  
-Vraiment ?

La « réponse » du démon sembla rendre le jeune homme encore plus confus et l'autre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ton visage est devenu tellement plus expressif dernièrement….

Stiles se raidit, n'appréciant pas la remarque même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sombre que toi, humains et démons confondus ! Reprit Wrath. Jamais rien rencontré d'aussi pur !

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi, tu penses que la pureté est forcement blanche, lumineuse et d'autres conneries du genre ?

Il eut un reniflement de mépris.

-Les êtres humains pensent être les seuls capables d'émotions, de sentiments et ils s'empressent de classer les choses en blanc ou en noir, décidant d'eux même ce qui est pur et ce qui ne l'est pas sans comprendre le sens même du mot !

Il serra les dents.

-Insectes pathétiques ! Pesta-t-il.

Stiles hocha machinalement la tête, ne sentant absolument pas proche des êtres humains, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été.

De toute façon, l'avait-il vraiment été un jour ?  
Et maintenant, qu'était-il ?

-Tu sais, je crois que tu sous-estimes ta valeur… Souffla Wrath.

Le châtain roula des yeux et son démon rit encore, se demandant s'il était conscient de tous les changements qui s'opéraient en lui.

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi expressif.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais rien eu à exprimer.

Jamais rien ressenti.

-Quand je te dis que ne pas avoir d'âme fait de toi un être presque unique, je ne plaisante pas ! Reprit Wrath. Les humains ont en tous une, mais les démons aussi !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, son visage exprimant pour la première fois une réelle surprise.

Presque un choc.

-Ca n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal tu sais ! Sinon, tous ces monstres de l'orphelinat, tu penses qu'ils mériteraient d'en avoir une ?

Le plus jeune fit non de la tête, pensif.

-Je ne vais pas rentrer dans des explications longues et compliquées, mais ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que comme il existe des êtres humains sans la moindre émotion, il existe des « monstres » capables de sentiments.  
-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas !

Stiles s'était levé, mal à l'aise, détestant le chemin que prenait la discussion.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'attacher ?! Cracha-t-il presque.

Wrath retint un soupire.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose les sentiments et les liens, si tu es prêt à accepter l'idée que c'est provisoire et cruel…

Son protégé secoua la tête, comme pour chasser tout ce que son démon venait de dire.

Ca n'avait pas de sens, ce n'est pas ce qu'un monstre sanguinaire, ce que La Destruction personnifiée devait lui dire !

-Il me reste encore un enfoiré à tuer et si je peux vraiment ressentir quelque chose alors ce sera le bonheur de l'avoir fait et le soulagement d'en avoir enfin fini ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis une putain de perfection, je ne perds pas de temps avec les sentiments !

 **W**

Derek ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté jusque là.

Il avait toujours fais en sorte de ne jamais devenir dépendant, que ce soit à l'alcool ou les drogues et pourtant il s'était retrouvé à subir la cruelle violence du manque à chaque fois que Stiles s'était éloigné, plongeant en lui à chaque retrouvaille comme le junkie qu'il était devenu.

Mais ça encore, il s'y était fait, se répétant que puisque le jeune homme était le seul qui lui apportait le silence, sa dépendance était justifiée, presque « normale ».

Rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Même si c'était un sentiment inconnu, il l'avait étrangement identifié assez facilement, peinant pourtant à croire qu'il expérimentait réellement une telle émotion.

Sa main se serra nerveusement sur sa bière alors qu'au bar Stiles se cambrait légèrement, tirant sur le col de la chemise d'un grand blond dont le sourire l'écœura immédiatement.

L'éternel adolescent but sa vodka d'une traite avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres brillantes, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Derek.

 _ **« Hey, hey. I'll let you walk all over me, me. You know that I'm a little tease, tease.**_ _ **But I wanna play please, please."**_

L'inconnu posa une main sur la hanche du plus jeune, glissant vers ses fesses et l'inspecteur se tendit, essayant en vain de détourner le regard.

Il savait que l'autre abruti n'était sans doute qu'une victime, que dans quelques heures il ne serait sûrement rien de plus qu'un cadavre ajouté à la collection de Stiles mais malgré cela, la scène qui se jouait près du bar lui donnait envie de vomir.

Et peut-être aussi d'aller fracasser le crâne du blond qui s'était penché à l'oreille du jeune homme, chuchotant une bêtise aussi insipide que lui.

Le châtain s'accrocha pourtant à l'épaule de l'idiot, ses doigts caressant sa nuque avant d'offrir un rictus amusé à Derek qui ne sut même pas quel sentiment prit le dessus.

L'excitation ou la colère ?

Il fut incapable de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer, trop absorbé comme toujours par la profondeur de ceux de Stiles.

Il avait la sensation de pouvoir y lire de plus en plus de choses dernièrement, comme si le vide était doucement comblé par des étoiles qui le poussaient à faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas.

Ou à ressentir des choses dont il se pensait incapable.

De la _jalousie_ , vraiment ?

Ca n'avait tellement pas de sens qu'il rit un peu malgré la tension qui habitait son corps.

Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, plus proche de la lassitude et de la résignation.

Il avait toujours pensé ne jamais avoir à gérer ces ridicules émotions humaines, persuadé que son impossibilité à créer le moindre lien avec quiconque l'exempterait de tout comportement pathétique.

Stiles et lui ne se devaient absolument rien du tout.

Le jeune homme lui offrait son paradis et en échange l'inspecteur aimait à penser qu'il lui permettait de réaliser ses fantasmes avec un partenaire doué.

C'était tout ! Juste une sorte d'échange de bons procédés.

Le brun ne s'était jamais demandé avec combien d'autres personnes le plus jeune couchait et maintenant que la question faisait soudainement irruption dans son esprit il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Pieds nus, Stiles grimpa sur le bar, se déhanchant d'abord doucement au son de la musique. Ses jambes étaient complètement nues, l'espèce de tissu minuscule qui lui moulait les fesses bien plus révélateur encore qu'un sous vêtement.

Vu le lieu où ils étaient, le cliché de la tenue aurait pu faire rire Derek s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à se demander s'il était possible de baiser le châtain sans avoir à lui retirer ce bout de textile indécent.

Il bougea sur son siège, sa jambe cognant nerveusement contre sa table.

Stiles dans une boite gay donnait l'impression d'une biche lâchée à des fauves affamés, ce qui était ridicule vu que le jeune homme était le seul vrai prédateur de l'établissement.

Mais ça personne en dehors de lui ne le savait…

Venait-il souvent ici ou dans d'autres lieux du genre ?  
Est-ce que lorsqu'il ne tuait pas, il s'amusait comme ça ?

L'abruti de blond fit glisser ses doigts contre la cheville de Stiles, remontant un peu vers le genou en voyant d'autres hommes se coller au comptoir.

Le brun sentit son arme contre son flanc se faire de plus en plus lourde, comme si elle cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer son attention.

La chemise du châtain était grande ouverte sur son torse pâle alors que ses hanches se mouvaient sensuellement, les mains de ses admirateurs de plus en plus baladeuses.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta tandis que sa paupière droite tressautait nerveusement.

Se frottant violemment l'avant bras, il eut la sensation que tout son corps le brûlait.

Au-delà de la jalousie, il avait la sensation que ces hommes étaient en train de toucher quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

 **Une partie de lui.**

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on appelait la _possessivité_ ?

 _ **« You know you know you know I'm crazy. I just wanna be your baby. You can fuck me, you can play me. You can love and you can hate me."**_

Stiles bougea doucement, dos au « public » avant de faire glisser complètement sa chemise, dévoilant sa chute de reins. Le vêtement trouva rapidement preneur sous les sifflements appréciateurs et le jeune homme tourna un peu la tête vers Derek, lui lançant un clin d'œil joueur avant de se baisser, tendant les mains vers l'avant pour saisir une bouteille derrière le comptoir, offrant une vue parfaite sur ses fesses, moulées dans le cuir souple.

Des mains avides en profitèrent, glissant entre les cuisses ouvertes cherchant à se faufiler sous le vêtement et Derek s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la table pour ne pas répondre à l'appel de son arme.

Avant même d'en avoir conscience, il était au pied du comptoir, bousculant les animaux affamés qui se pressaient dans l'espoir d'avoir un bout de Stiles et il fit basculer le jeune homme, le rattrapant pour l'empêcher de chuter.

Le châtain ne parut absolument pas surpris ou énervé, au contraire il se redressa contre l'inspecteur en souriant, apparemment satisfait et plutôt amusé, se laissant trainer sans résister loin du bar.

Derek savait que Jennifer était dans la boite, qu'elle avait même les yeux rivés sur lui. Depuis quelques temps, sa « partenaire » le suivait un peu partout, accompagnée d'un autre flic qui avait accepté de l'aider dans l'unique but de l'amener dans son lit.

Il ne savait pas si la brune le soupçonnait du meurtre de son père ou si elle cherchait simplement à comprendre les changements récents dans son comportement mais il s'était promis de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas trop à Stiles.

 **Il devait protéger son paradis.**

Deux agents de polices étaient donc présents, deux collègues qui savaient parfaitement qui il était et pourtant ça n'arrêta pas le brun.

Il n'avait jamais perdu son calme, bien trop indifférent au reste du monde et soucieux de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur ses penchants et désirs particuliers.

Avant de rencontrer Stiles, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de tuer ou n'en avait jamais eu conscience et même si le meurtre de son père avait été une libération, il n'avait pas depuis envisagé d'à nouveau exploser de la sorte. Pourtant lorsque l'abruti de blond et un roux aux allures de rugbyman intervinrent il se rendit compte qu'il était en colère.

Qu'il était vraiment très énervé.

Stiles ne réagit pas lorsque l'un des hommes posa de nouveau la main sur lui, souriant simplement moqueusement à Derek qui réagit instinctivement.

 _ **« Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me »**_

Saisissant le blond qui l'agaçait depuis si longtemps par les cheveux, il lui cogna le visage contre la table la plus proche, plusieurs fois, sa main libre passée autour des hanches de Stiles.

Thomas qui accompagnait Jennifer voulut intervenir mais elle l'en empêcha, sous le choc mais le regard fixé vers le châtain qui l'observait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses doigts courant sur la nuque de Derek.

Elle frissonna face à ce que dégageait celui qu'elle avait pris pour un adorable adolescent la première fois avant de reporter son attention sur son partenaire qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout.

Loin de son indifférence habituelle et de son aura dépressive et douloureuse, il semblait animé par une multitude de sentiments puissants.

Certains étaient sans aucun doute très sombres mais il y avait beaucoup de plus nuances qu'avant dans tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui.

Et le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il avait l'air…

-Vivant ! Lâcha-elle, haletant comme si elle manquait de souffle.

Thomas la regarda sans comprendre, se demandant pourquoi un flic aussi célèbre et doué que ce Hale se retrouvait à jouer les amants jaloux dans une boite gay miteuse aux pratiques douteuses.

Le blond à genoux, le nez explosé et le regard assassin de Derek semblaient avoir calmé les prédateurs affamés, chacun s'étant éloigné doucement et lorsque Stiles fit mine de vouloir suivre l'un d'entre eux, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, non loin de l'une des enceintes.

Il avait toujours sa bouteille de tequila volée un peu plus tôt en mains mais il eut à peine l'occasion d'en prendre une gorgée que la bouche du brun remplaçait le goulot, volant une partie du liquide, le reste glissant entre leurs lèvres.

Derek fit jouer sa langue le long de la mâchoire et du cou du plus jeune, ramassant le surplus qui leur avait échappé avant de l'embrasser plus franchement, une main crispée sur sa hanche nue.

Le souvenir que d'autres avait touché cette peau le fit grogner et ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent.

Il était hors de question que ça se reproduise !

Pressant son sexe pleinement éveillé contre celui de Stiles, il sentit un puissant frisson le traverser lorsque ce dernier gémit son nom en cherchant plus de contact.

Cette façon de s'abandonner directement et entièrement à lui était toute nouvelle et Derek s'appuya plus franchement sur le corps de son amant, le front contre le mur derrière pour être sûr de ne pas s'effondrer.

Stiles se cambra vers l'avant, s'accrochant aux dos du brun, l'attirant pour qu'il l'écrase de tout son poids, nourrissant sa nouvelle facette possessive et ce soudain besoin de domination.

Derek pensa que personne ne pouvait louper la façon dont le corps du châtain répondait au sien, la façon dont il semblait presque fondre sous son toucher et l'idée faisait pulser son sexe autant que les soupirs lascifs qui chantonnaient à son oreille.

Griffant les tétons durs de son amant, poussant celui-ci à crier en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, le corps tendu vers lui il se baissa légèrement pour les mordiller puis les érafler avec les dents.

Caressant ses jambes nues, il remonta son genou, le plaçant entre ses cuisses, frottant contre son érection bien visible, moulée par le cuir. Son partenaire s'accrocha à ses épaules, bougeant de lui-même pour chercher plus de contact.

Jennifer observait la scène les yeux comiquement écarquillés, peinant à croire que c'était bien son partenaire qui se comportait d'une façon aussi…

Elle se mordit la langue, se demandant quel était le mot le plus approprié, incapable malgré sa gêne de détourner la tête.

Ou d'assumer la jalousie qui grondait aux creux de son ventre.

Derek était conscient des regards sur eux et loin de le ralentir, ça l'excitait un peu plus encore, l'idée de pouvoir dominer ainsi Stiles devant tous ces hommes le rendant complètement fou.

Surtout que le châtain semblait décidé à le laisser faire, ne tentant aucune manœuvre pour le fuir ou prendre le dessus, se soumettant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fais.

Coincé sous son corps, il suppliait presque et le brun savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant.

Tirant sur la fermeture éclaire du plus jeune il libéra son érection sans retirer le vêtement, toujours décidé à essayer de le prendre avec.

Stiles gémit, son gland humide trahissant son excitation et Derek le caressa doucement, s'aidant du liquide déjà écoulé pour faciliter ses mouvements.

Rapidement pourtant, le jeune homme laissa transparaitre son impatience, saisissant la main libre de l'inspecteur pour amener ses doigts entre ses lèvres.

Il joua avec les membres, les suçant avidement, sa langue s'enroulant entre chacun d'eux, ses dents mordillant la pulpe, sans se soucier de la salive qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

Derek grogna, son sexe pulsant dangereusement dans son jeans et il se demanda si Stiles allait vraiment le laisser le prendre contre ce mur devant tout le monde.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi quémandeur et il avait l'impression que tout allait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre, le laissant de nouveau seul avec son manque et sa douleur.

L'idée l'angoissa, une sensation désagréable lui glaçant l'estomac mais elle fut balayée aussi vite qu'apparue lorsque Stiles se tourna, les mains appuyées sur le mur et les fesses tendues vers lui.

Derek jura, palpant machinalement son érection par-dessus son pantalon avant de s'attaquer rapidement à sa ceinture.

La musique leur explosait presque les tympans, l'enceinte cognant près d'eux, mais le brun ne l'entendait même pas, complètement enfermé dans la bulle que lui offrait son amant, focalisé uniquement sur son corps entièrement offert.

" _ **Choke me because I said so. Stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad boy, don't you know? (Don't tell me what to do). Come get it now or never. I'll let you do whatever.**_ _ **I'll be your bad boy, here we go."**_

Saisissant l'un de ses couteaux dans sa poche, il se rapprocha précautionneusement du cuir souple, suivant la couture pour la faire sauter et libérer uniquement la partie de son partenaire qu'il comptait utiliser.

Celui-ci gémit fortement et Derek sourit. Apparemment lui aussi appréciait l'idée de garder le vêtement sur lui.

Il but une gorgée de vodka, attrapant la bouteille oubliée sur le rebord près d'eux et Stiles grogna, visiblement impatient.

Amusé, il le fit se cambrer un peu plus avant de verser du liquide le long de son dos, se penchant pour lécher le tout, continuant de descendre jusqu'à ce que sa langue atteigne son intimité, lui arrachant un petit cri mêlant surprise et impatience.

Derek caressa doucement les contours du petit trou avant de s'y enfoncer doucement, ses mains palpant puis écartant les globes de chair toujours emprisonnés par le cuir.

Stiles poussa les hanches vers l'arrière, son front appuyé contre le mur et le brun ajouta un premier doigt en plus de sa langue qui s'aventurait le plus loin possible.

Murmurant ce qui ressemblait à une insulte, Stiles bougea plus franchement le bassin, tournant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Derek. Sentant son impatience et pas vraiment en état d'attendre plus longtemps non plus, ce dernier se redressa, ouvrant rapidement son jeans pour libérer son érection.

Il était encore complètement habillé et l'idée lui plaisait énormément.

Mais pas autant que le fait de pouvoir montrer à tous les autres que Stiles était à lui et _uniquement_ à lui.

A bout, il s'enfonça habillement dans la chaleur de son amant, l'étroitesse le comprimant au point de presque le faire venir immédiatement, le forçant à ne pas bouger tout de suite.

Haletant, il s'accrocha aux hanches fines du plus jeune, les yeux rivés vers l'endroit où leurs deux corps ne faisait plus qu'un.

Puis doucement, il bougea, observant avec délectation son sexe entrer puis sortir de Stiles, ce dernier s'ouvrant peu à peu juste pour lui, l'accueillant avec toujours plus de ferveur et de chaleur.

Le rythme devint rapidement plus violent et passionné, les mains moites du châtain glissant contre le mur de la boite, des sons de plus en plus indécents échappant à ses lèvres humides, au même rythme que les bruits obscènes des coups de reins de Derek.

Le brun n'entendait ni la musique, ni le monde autour, mais ça…

Stiles sanglotait presque, sa prostate malmené avec de plus en plus de vigueur, l'inspecteur gardant l'angle parfait pour être sûre de ne jamais la manquer.

L'idée d'être observé l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et le fait de savoir que le tout résultait d'une violente montée de possessivité chez Derek était à deux doigts de le faire jouir.

Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même, ni son comportement récent ni toutes les choses qu'il acceptait ou accordait au brun, mais avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment, conscient qu'il était trop tard pour ralentir et impossible de revenir en arrière.

Soudain, l'inspecteur se retira, le tirant par le poignet en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et Stiles se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, son sexe profondément en lui, le dos collé à son torse et les jambes outrageusement écartées.

Mais loin de se soucier de la position ou des gens installés juste en face avec une vu parfaite sur leur ébats il se souleva pour s'empaler sur l'érection de son amant, ce dernier l'aidant à instaurer un rythme rapide en le maintenant par les hanches.

Derek saisit le sexe du plus jeune, tentant de caler ses mouvements sur ceux de leurs bassins et l'autre poussa un petit cri perçant en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, sur son épaule.

Il se pencha pour lui offrir un baiser rendu chaotique par leurs mouvements presque frénétiques.

C'est lorsque Stiles sanglotant de plaisir, jouit entre ses doigts, soufflant contre ses lèvres quelque chose comme quoi il lui _appartenait bien_ que le brun sentit tout son corps trembler puis se tendre avant que le plaisir ne l'emporte à son tour.

Etrangement, même si beaucoup avaient regardé leurs ébats avec intérêts, certains n'ayant même pas cherché à cacher leurs mains glissées dans leurs pantalons, tout le monde détourna le regard une fois l'orgasme passé, comme si ce qui suivait était plus intime que le sexe en lui-même.

Ils reprirent donc leur souffle tranquillement, Derek serrant son amant contre lui pour être sûr qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Même si dans le fond il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Jennifer balbutia des mots sans aucun sens lorsqu'elle se releva, faisant tomber son verre qu'elle tenta d'éponger avant d'abandonner et de fuir en oubliant sa veste, sans que Thomas n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Evitant aussi soigneusement de regarder vers le couple, ce dernier finit sa bière et ramassant son blouson et celui de la jeune femme, il sortit à son tour.

Lorsque Stiles voulut se relever, Derek resserra sa prise, grognant presque et le plus jeune rit en lui attrapant la main, murmurant un simple « douche » en réponse.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, cela suffit à rassurer le brun qui laissa son amant se détacher de son étreinte, se levant à son tour en nouant leurs doigts pour le suivre.

Et quand plus tard il se réveilla en sursaut, il crut que comme d'habitude, Stiles l'avait abandonné.

 **Seulement aucun bruit insupportable, ni douleur atroce ne l'agressa.**

Se redressant, il vit qu'il était bien dans son appartement minable, les traces du chaos né de sa crise de manque toujours présentes, y compris les bouteilles cassées et le vomi.

Mais son amant était là, assis au bout du matelas miteux, nu, une simple veste à lui complètement ouverte sur le dos, la capuche rabattu sur la tête. Il était apparemment perdu dans la contemplation de sa collection de photos morbides et semblait aussi fasciné que lui la première fois qu'il avait vu ces scènes de crimes.

Derek l'observa de longues secondes sans bouger ou respirer, craignant que le moindre mouvement, le moindre souffle ne le fasse disparaitre.

Finalement, ce fut Stiles qui tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant comme il en avait l'habitude son regard dans le sien et le brun fut fasciné par toute la place que le vide avait encore cédée.

Les yeux qui lui faisaient face semblaient briller maintenant, lui donnant encore plus l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait perdu.

 _Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui._

Il voulut parler, mais les mots moururent rapidement, un sanglot écrasant sa gorge.

Surpris, il porta une main à sa joue, essuyant la larme qui avait coulée et lorsque Stiles abandonna les photos pour se rapprocher de lui, rampant sur le matelas, il l'attira en se laissant retomber en arrière, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser.

 ** _«_ _Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me"_**

 **W**

Derek quitta doucement la cuisine après avoir vérifié que rien n'allait brûler.

Il n'avait pas cuisiné depuis des années mais bien que datant d'une autre vie, ses souvenirs étaient intacts et il espérait que le repas soit mangeable.

Ca ne lui paraissait pas étrange de préparer un repas dans la maison d'un autre pendant que dans une autre pièce, son amant était en train de torturer le propriétaire des lieux.

Pas une seconde la situation ne l'avait interpellé.

Harris était le dernier sur la liste de Stiles et ils avaient facilement pu pénétrer dans sa superbe villa déserte pour s'occuper de lui.

Du moins le plus jeune s'occupait de lui, Derek lui était là en soutien et en spectateur.

De toute façon, ils étaient plus ou moins inséparables maintenant.

Derek trouvait toujours son chemin jusqu'à son amant et ce dernier ne l'abandonnait plus sans un mot ou sans donner la moindre nouvelle.

Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que Stiles était seul avec sa victime, près de l'immense piscine reliée au spa et l'inspecteur avait été chargé de fouiller la maison, voir s'il trouvait la moindre information sur d'autres enfoirés dans le genre d'Harris.

Une fois sa mission remplie, il était passé près de la cuisine et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi ou comment l'envie de cuisiner l'avait pris.

Stiles ne mangeait pas assez et depuis peu, Derek s'était résolu à prendre le plus possible soin du plus jeune alors l'idée de le nourrir était plutôt censée.

Ils n'avaient pas et n'auraient jamais une vie saine, du moins pas d'après les normes du reste du monde mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient se priver d'un bon repas.

Ou de luxe et de confort.

Observant la décoration autour de lui en se dirigeant vers le spa, il se demanda combien de temps il fallait attendre pour qu'une maison ayant été le théâtre d'un crime se retrouve sur le marché immobilier.

Certes c'était très grand, mais son amant semblait réellement apprécier les lieux et encore une fois, il avait très envie de lui faire plaisir.

Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose d'inconnu, qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois.

Penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, songer au bien être d'une personne, chercher à rendre heureux.

Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça.

Mais, ce n'était pas désagréable et à présent tous les changements qu'il subissait ne l'inquiétaient plus.

Stiles était là alors tout était plus que parfait.

Il était au paradis.

Justement, son amant était apparemment en train de conclure son œuvre et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si concentré.

Les hurlements d'Harris ne le génèrent pas, toujours aussi détendu en présence du plus jeune et il s'appuya simplement contre une poutre, observant avec fascination l'artiste en plein travail.

 _ **« (You're a bad boy) Baby, You know I want a little taste, taste. So let me take you all the way, way. You know you'll never be the same, same.**_ _ **(You fuckin' bad boyl!) »**_

Contrairement à Jackson ou Andrej, le châtain prenait plaisir dans les détails et ses victimes étaient toutes intimement marquées par son passage.

Stiles dessinait à l'aide d'une lame très fine, cadeau spécial de Wrath, coupant les chairs tout en brulant légèrement, permettant de donner vie à des œuvres aussi belles qu'un tatouage.

Les motifs et la localisation dépendaient de l'humeur de l'artiste mais la douleur et la peur étaient sa source d'inspiration principale.

Les cris, les pleurs et les suppliques de ses victimes étaient une chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Il adorait les regarder dans les yeux pour y lire toutes ces émotions et se délecter de chacune d'entre elle.

Normalement, la souffrance était telle que le cœur ne pouvait le supporter, mais avec l'aide de son démon préféré, Stiles gardait en vie ses victimes durant toute sa création, ne leur accordant même pas l'occasion de s'évanouir.

Et c'était une jouissance de plus de les voir perdus et terrifiés face à cette perte de contrôle de leur propre corps. Les voir au bord de la mort, persuadés à chaque fois que la délivrance était proche avant de se rendre compte que leur cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Harris avait déjà dépassé ce stade.

Sa voix était complètement cassée et il ne lui restait plus assez de force pour exprimer sa douleur correctement.

Mais son regard hurlait à son bourreau tout ce qu'il voulait, excitant son appétit, nourrissant son désir.

La victime était complètement nue, allongée sur un transat, les jambes et bras écartés mais dans l'incapacité de bouger malgré l'absence de lien, son corps contrôlé par une volonté plus forte que la sienne.

Stiles avait décidé d'utiliser son torse comme toile pour représenter avec une précision incroyable la constellation d'Orion.

 _Un chasseur géant réputé pour sa beauté et sa violence._

Le jeune homme avait retiré presque tous ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer blanc qui était à présent comme tout le reste de son corps, couvert de sang.

La scène que la plupart auraient jugée horrible était aux yeux de Derek magnifique et incroyablement bandante, son sexe gonflé contre son jeans illustrant parfaitement son excitation.

L'ayant entendu arriver, Stiles tourna un peu la tête pour lui offrir un sourire rayonnant que fit vaciller ses jambes et pulser plus franchement son érection.

A leur rencontre, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de sourire ainsi et à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance d'assister à une telle merveille, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel cadeau.

Se mordant la lèvre lorsque son amant porta sa lame jusqu'à sa bouche pour y passer la langue avant de reprendre son œuvre, Derek ne résista plus, plongeant une main dans son sous vêtements pour empoigner son sexe.

Stiles gémit en l'entendant, devinant facilement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Si tu finis tout seul on ne pourra pas jouer tous les deux ! Lança-t-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil. J'avais prévu de te laisser me faire beaucoup de mal !

Le brun grogna, se demandant s'il ne préférait pas lorsque son amant était un glaçon silencieux.

Abandonnant à regret son érection il rit en secouant la tête, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Bien sûr que non !

 _ **« One night, you won't forget the rest of your life. So come on over to the wild side.**_ _ **Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight. »**_

-Hey ,tu te souviens, vous aviez tous ces mêmes stupides mots à la bouche… Souffla Stiles en chevauchant sa victime terrifiée. Vous vouliez tous que je sois _« un gentil garçon »_ …

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il faisait face à un fantôme et le plus jeune rit.

-Ah je connais ce regard ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu croyais que j'étais mort hein ?!

L'autre l'observa en détails, peinant à y croire avant de baisser les yeux vers le sexe dur du jeune homme qui le torturait depuis des heures.

-Ah… Même des années après tu me fais toujours autant d'effet ! Cracha Stiles en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque. Flatté ?

Il remua un peu et Derek se rapprocha, les yeux rivés sur les hanches de son amant.

-Maintenant que j'ai un corps d'adulte je ne te plais plus ? Questionna ce dernier, son ton plus dur. Tu n'as plus envie de me faire pleurer et supplier ?!

Harris sanglota simplement, sa voix incapable de lui obéir.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai joué sans te demander ton avis… Mais au final, tu aimes ça non ? Reprit le plus jeune. Non, oui, ça veut dire la même chose dans le fond ! C'est bien ce que tu me disais à l'époque ?

Il caressa la joue de sa victime avec sa lame avant de se relever pour le forcer à se redresser un peu et se placer derrière lui.

L'officier de police observa alors plus en détails le dessin gravé dans la peau de leur « hôte », fasciné d'avoir pu assister à sa création pour une fois et de ne pas avoir à se contenter de photos ou de visites à la morgue.

Inconsciemment, il grogna, son excitation devenue presque insoutenable et Stiles lui offrit un regard noirci par le désir avant de doucement placer sa lame pour conclure son tableau.

-Je te promets de rester un gentil garçon… Souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Harris avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup sec mais délicat.

Il ne souhaitait absolument pas abimer son œuvre.

Le sang n'avait pas finit de gicler que déjà Stiles était debout, tiré par son amant qui lui ravit brutalement les lèvres.

Derek le souleva pour l'éloigner du transat, lui mordant la langue en empoignant ses cheveux.

Le brun savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, dans moins de quelques minutes, mais il avait une idée bien précise d'où il souhaiter le faire. Alors sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, il fit pression sur la tête de son partenaire qui se laissa tomber docilement à genoux.

Caressant sa bouche, il y fit glisser ses doigts que le châtain accueilli avec plaisir, les mains tendues vers son jeans pour l'aider à l'ouvrir complètement.

Une fois son sexe libéré, il appuya sur la nuque de Stiles, l'amenant jusqu'à son érection, décidé à utiliser ses lèvres pour se soulager.

Il décida du rythme, bougeant frénétiquement les hanches, baisant la bouche de son amant en le maintenant par les cheveux, les mèches foncées et la mâchoire de ce dernier douloureusement sollicitées.

L'inspecteur n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer les choses, la simple vision que lui offrait le jeune homme à ses pieds suffisante pour l'envoyer au septième siècle. Rapidement, il sentit le plaisir gronder dans son bas ventre et tira légèrement la tête du plus jeune pour se rependre sur son visage.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres, avant de passer un doigt sur ses joues puis de le sucer en gémissant et Derek grogna, le relevant pour dévorer sa bouche.

Il fit courir plusieurs fois sa langue pour ramasser sa propre semence avant de venir à chaque fois taquiner celle de son amant.

Lorsque ce dernier se frotta contre lui, tentant de soulager son érection pressante, l'inspecteur claqua l'une de ses fesses, le son presque aussi excitant que celui que laissa échapper le plus jeune.

 _ **« Choke me because I said so. Stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad boy, don't you know? (Don't tell me what to do). Come get it now or never. I'll let you do whatever.**_ _ **I'll be your bad boy, here we go. »**_

Surpris malgré tout ce qu'il savait déjà sur lui, Derek baissa la tête, croisant son regard brillant.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, les ongles enfoncés dans le tee-shirt du brun qui le frappa à nouveau, encore plus fort, le forçant à se cambrer sous le plaisir.

C'était douloureux mais horriblement bon.

L'inspecteur rit en le tirant par la main.

-Donc c'est l'heure de la fessée… Souffla-t-il.

Malgré le ton amusé, sa voix était rauque, trahissant l'effet que les fantasmes de son amant avaient sur lui.

S'installant sur l'un des matelas à voilage, il attira celui-ci, l'allongeant sur ses genoux, dans la position idéale.

Stiles haleta, impatient et Derek fit glisser son boxer, libérant ses fesses parfaitement cambrées. Il les cajola un peu, ses doigts retraçant la chair de poule qui les recouvrait avant qu'une nouvelle claque ne résonne dans l'air.

Le plus jeune tressaillit, un sifflement échappant à ses lèvres.

L'officier plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, l'appuyant contre la fraicheur du matelas avant de frapper à nouveau, l'amenant à mordre le tissu clair où ses doigts se crispèrent.

Stiles tenta de bouger un peu pour frotter son érection contre le jeans de son amant et ce dernier remonta doucement jusqu'à son intimité sans jamais l'atteindre.

Sanglotant, le châtain se redressa un peu, ses genoux enfoncés dans le matelas pour écarter les jambes, recevant un nouveau coup en récompense.

Il couina, bougeant machinalement les hanches, secouant son fessier et Derek sentit son sexe s'éveiller, celui du plus jeune humide, fièrement dressé, le gland tressautant à chaque claque.

Les sons que laissait échapper Stiles témoignaient de l'intensité des coups, ne cachant absolument rien de sa souffrance, mais ils exprimaient aussi clairement tout le plaisir ressenti.

Les fesses pâles étaient complètements rouges, les marques de la main du brun imprimées nettement sur chacune d'elle.

Stiles respirait bruyamment et fort, des larmes mouillaient ses joues mais il ne cessait de se frotter contre la jambe de Derek, se déhanchant en réclamant _« plus »_ entre deux sanglots

Le brun glissa encore ses doigts entre la fente, comme attiré par leur chaleur avant de finalement se retenir pour claquer une fois de plus son amant qui cria plus franchement encore avant de jouir sur son jeans.

Haletant et à bout de force, les genoux de Stiles cédèrent et il retomba sur le brun qui caressa doucement ses fesses meurtries.

Le geste fit frissonner le châtain, mais il n'eut pas l'énergie de se soustraire aux mains baladeuses.

Assez rapidement, Derek guidé par sa propre excitation, se fit de nouveau appeler par la chaleur de son amant, ses doigts remontant entre ses cuisses avant d'atteindre son intimité.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un son entre le grognement et le gémissement, bougeant presque malgré lui pour faciliter le passage de l'inspecteur.

Rapidement, il se retrouva de nouveau les jambes écartées et les mains crispées sur le matelas, suppliant entre deux sanglots.

Derek sentait son propre sexe réclamait de l'attention, ses doigts enfoncés dans la chaleur du plus jeune l'excitant toujours un peu plus, le persuadant qu'il pourrait sans mal jouir ainsi, sans même avoir à se toucher.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement contre son flanc et qu'en baissant le regard il vit Stiles une main sur l'étui de son arme, le bout de son silencieux en bouche, un grondement presque bestial lui échappa.

Il venait d'avoir une image très spéciale en tête et maintenant il se devait de la concrétiser à tout prix.

 _ **« Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me. We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad!**_ _ **I've been a bad boy. I've been a bad boy. I've been a bad boy. I've been a bad boy. I've been a bad boy. I've been a bad boy.**_ _ **I've been a bad boy.»**_

Stiles couina de surprise lorsque Derek se redressa, l'installant à quatre sur le matelas en se plaçant derrière lui, mais il se laissa faire, impatient peu importe la suite.

Lorsque le canon du revolver glissa de sa nuque au bas de ses reins, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il frissonna, tournant immédiatement la tête vers le brun qui lui offrit un rictus purement sexuel.

Ce fut au tour de l'inspecteur de prendre le silencieux en bouche, sa langue s'enroulant sensuellement autour tandis que sa main libre caressait doucement son sexe tendu et Stiles gémit, baissant de lui-même complètement sons sous vêtement en écartant au maximum les jambes.

Si le brun ne se dépêchait pas, il allait perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait !

Mais comme lui, Derek n'était pas en état d'attendre et très vite, il libéra l'embout humidifié, le plaçant directement contre l'intimité de son amant, appuyant à peine, suffisamment pour le faire soupirer d'envie.

Lentement, il l'enfonça un peu, torturant son partenaire qui pesta entre ses dents serrées, reculant de lui-même le bassin pour tenter d'accélérer les choses.

L'inspecteur observait avec fascination l'imposant silencieux disparaitre doucement dans la chaleur de Stiles. Ce n'était pas son arme de service mais personnelle, qu'il considérait comme un prolongement de lui-même alors la situation l'excitait au point de le rendre fou.

Sans compter le fait que son amant le soit tout autant si ce n'est plus.

Une fois l'embout complètement enfoncé, il bougea un peu le poignet, changeant d'angle avant de le retirer lentement pour y retourner, entamant un rythme profond mais lent, se délectant de chaque soupir et gémissement.

Sa main libre pressait l'une des fesses de son partenaire, les traces des coups encore parfaitement visibles et sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas longtemps, il l'écarta le plus possible, avançant son sexe pour qu'il rejoigne son arme.

Stiles se crispa sous l'intrusion mais la douleur ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir qui secoua son corps, et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au matelas lorsque son amant fut complètement en lui, pressé entre ses chairs et le silencieux.

Le rythme d'abord lent le rendait dingue, telle la plus douce des tortures et il supplia pour que son partenaire accélère.

Sa litanie de _« Derek »_ de plus en plus désespérés eut raison du brun qui perdit tout ses moyens, accédant sans attendre à sa demande.

Même si ce n'était pas facile avec l'arme qu'il tenait d'une main, il réussit à instaurer des coups plus secs et rapides, trouvant une harmonie parfaite entre ses mouvements de hanches et ceux de son poignet.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus menés que par leur désir presque bestial, se perdant un peu plus chaque seconde dans le plaisir ressenti.

Stiles était à bout, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

Derek le parcourait avidement du regard, sa main plaquée contre sa hanche dans un geste possessif et son sexe profondément enfoncé en lui aux côté de son arme imposante, tout était réuni pour le mener à la jouissance.

Alors lorsque le silencieux cogna une nouvelle fois en lui, il ne résista plus, se libérant bruyamment en retombant sur le matelas.

Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, son amant le rejoignit après quelques allers-retours, retirant juste à temps l'arme pour pouvoir se libérer entre les chairs de Stiles pendant qu'une balle explosait la vitre qui avait reflété leurs ébats.

 _ **« Choke me because I said so. Stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad boy, don't you know? (Don't tell me what to do). Come get it now or never. I'll let you do whatever. I'll be your bad boy, here we go. »**_

 **W**

 _« Les vêtements se jettent ou se brûlent, les clefs se remplacent. Rien n'engage ni ne lie les monstres que nous sommes, que notre désir de lien. »_

Stiles se déhanchait doucement, assis sur son amant, les mains appuyées sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule fois du regard et malgré la fatigue et les vestiges de leurs précédents ébats, aucun ne songeait à accélérer le rythme continuant à retarder le plus possible la délivrance.

Elle n'allait pas tarder vu le temps déjà écoulé et tous deux sentaient gronder en eux les prémices de l'orgasme.

Derek saisit le sexe de son partenaire pour le caresser doucement, son autre main placée sur ses fesses pour l'aider à se mouvoir.

C'était lent, sensuel et presque hypnotique.

Leurs corps couverts de sueur brillaient presque sous l'allumage rose design de l'immense salon où ils étaient installés, enfoncés dans la moquette moelleuse.

Stiles souffla un _« Derek »_ presque désespéré et le brun grogna avant de l'attirer pour un autre baiser doux et langoureux, leurs corps moites glissant l'un contre l'autre.

Le rythme était complètement différent du déchainement sauvage de leurs précédents ébats.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient partagé quelque chose de semblable.

Et c'est pour ça que ce moment durait depuis si longtemps, chacun cherchant à prolonger le plus possible cette sensation merveilleuse de ne faire plus qu'un.

Ce sentiment magique d'être enfin complet.

Ils n'étaient pas chez eux mais avaient fait en sorte que rien ne vienne gâcher ce moment particulier, le silence uniquement troublé par leurs gémissements étouffés contre leurs lèvres scellées.

Il n'y avait qu'eux et le cadavre près de la piscine et Derek savait que quiconque interrompant leur union presque mystique n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Il valait mieux donc que personne ne débarque à l'improviste.

Le plaisir était presque devenu insoutenable et les corps douloureux réclamaient la libération.

Derek serra Stiles contre lui, ce dernier ne bougeant presque plus, mouvant simplement le bassin d'avant vers l'arrière tandis que celui de son amant se soulevait délicatement les doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches.

A bout, le plus jeune dut mordre l'épaule du brun pour ne pas crier alors que la jouissance l'emportait une nouvelle fois dans un orgasme dévastateur qui vint à bout de son amant.

Le châtain se laissa tomber contre Derek, ses bras autour de son cou et l'autre lui embrassa délicatement l'épaule, caressant son dos et ses reins en reprenant doucement son souffle.

Ils apprécièrent jusqu'au dernier frisson les sensations offertes par le plaisir avant que le plus jeune ne se relève doucement, leur arrachant à tous deux des soupirs étouffés.

Complètement nu, il fit quelques pas dans le salon, attrapant le paquet de tabac posé sur l'une des tables et Derek ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux les traces de spermes qui coulèrent entre ses cuisses.

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant la fumée et son amant se colla à son dos, embrassant son épaule avant de saisir ses doigts pour amener la cigarette à sa bouche.

Le jeune homme le laissa faire, s'appuyant contre son torse.

-Si on essayait le jacuzzi ? Proposa l'inspecteur.

Se tournant pour lui faire face, le châtain ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regardant de longues secondes droit dans les yeux.

Il semblait chercher une réponse à quelque chose et son angoisse palpable inquiéta son amant.

Depuis que Stiles ressentaient des choses, Derek avait l'impression qu'en plus d'en être aussi soudainement capable, il pouvait percevoir les sentiments de ce dernier, comme si chacune de ses émotions avait un lien et une conséquence directe sur les siennes.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer ses craintes, Stiles prit la parole.

Encadrant doucement son visage entre ses mains, il rapprocha le sien, le collant presque, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

-Surtout, tu ne dois jamais y penser d'accord ? Souffla-t-il, sa voix semblable à un murmure. Tu ne dois jamais penser m'aimer !

 **W**

 _Stiles était à genoux, le haut du corps plaqué contre le bois et le bas cambré vers le haut._

 _Ses bras étaient tendus vers l'arrière, ses mains coincées entre ses cuisses écartées, nouées par d'épais liens en cuir reliés par une chaine aux menottes qui entravaient ses chevilles croisées._

 _Il était complètement nu, un collier étrangleur à dents en acier marquait son cou, un grand blond en face de lui tirant puis relâchant la laisse selon son humeur et l'embout en forme de pénis à l'intérieur du bâillon qu'il portait, était enfoncé dans sa bouche._

 _Il était installé sur une immense table à manger, de nombreux hommes autour de lui, la plupart installés comme s'ils allaient passer à table alors que trois d'entre eux étaient debout pour « s'occuper » à tour de rôle de lui._

 _Nino portait une cagoule noire intégrale, s'amusant avec une bougie rouge, la cire coulant doucement, telle du sang sur le dos pâle et frêle de Stiles._

 _Evan préférait les coups, utilisant sa canne souple en caoutchouc pour marquer les cuisses de sa victime, frappant de plus en plus fort, sa folie prenant de l'ampleur à chaque soubresaut de douleur._

 _L'homme était à sa droite, laissant à gauche toute la place au plus âgé de la soirée, un sexagénaire qui avait entaillé les fesses et les hanches de leur « jouets », de longues trainées pourpres coulant pour souiller le fouet d'Evan, colorant la peau opaline de marques sanguinolentes._

 _La dague utilisée était précieuse, sans doute hors de prix, son manche gravé et sertie de pierres précieuses témoignant de sa valeur._

 _Stiles avait failli s'étouffer plusieurs fois, la douleur le poussant à tenter de se débattre, ses sanglots secouant tout son corps alors que l'embout paralysait totalement sa petit bouche, douloureusement sollicitée._

 _Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, ses yeux rouges et gonflés ne faisant qu'accroitre le plaisir du blond qui jouait avec son collier, une main gantée tenant fermement la laisse et l'autre s'activant sur son sexe, avant de s'arrêter à chaque fois juste avant la libération, prenant le temps de se calmer pour pouvoir repartir._

 _Il ne disait pas un mot, tout comme Nino qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les traces laissées par la chaleur de la cire, son érection frottant inconsciemment contre la table face à un tel spectacle._

 _Seul Evan s'exprimait, accompagnant chaque coup d'insultes, rappelant à Stiles à quel point il le méprisait, se moquant de le voir jouer les victimes alors qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il appréciait le traitement offert._

 _Richard, le « doyen » cessa soudainement de jouer avec la lame de sa dague mais loin de se sentir soulagé, Stiles sentit l'effroi l'envahir lorsque le fourreau de l'arme glissa délicatement entre ses jambes, remontant le long de sa cuisse jusqu'entre ses fesses._

 _Et le rire d'Evan sembla résonner sans fin lorsque l'objet pénétra son intimité._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui, complètement terrorisé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il tenta de se calmer, poings serrés, le drap coincé entre ses mains et la mâchoire crispée.

Il était en colère contre lui, contre tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient et contre sa soudaine faiblesse !

Pourquoi faisait-il si souvent ce genre de rêves maintenant ?!

Pourquoi s'était endormi tout simplement ?  
Depuis quand dormait-il ?!

Il n'en avait absolument pas besoin et ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa rencontre avec Wrath alors pourquoi jouait-il les humains soudainement ?

Son regard se porta sur Derek endormi contre lui, un bras autour de ses reins et il se mordit la langue, l'envie de vomir se mêlant à celle de tuer.

Il se défit rapidement de l'étreinte, les images de la suite de son rêve refusant de quitter son esprit.

Pestant contre ses jambes vacillantes, il alluma les jets de l'immense douche italienne au maximum, entrant sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, ne retirant son long tee-shirt qu'une fois sous l'eau bouillante.

Très vite sa peau fut complètement rouge, la température trop haute pour être supportable mais il ne la toucha pas, accueillant la douleur avec soulagement.

Attrapant la fleur de douche, une fantaisie de Derek, accrochée à sa droite, il vida presque la bouteille entière de gel douche dessus, l'odeur de celui qui était la cause de tous ses changements emplissant la cabine.

Comme possédé, il se frotta rageusement le corps, se blessant plus qu'il ne se nettoyait, l'impression de ressentir les mains de tous les hommes qui l'avaient touché lui retournant l'estomac.

Il se sentait sale, répugnant comme jamais et plus il frottait plus la sensation se faisait forte, le poussant à se blesser plus encore.

-Stiles ?

La voix de Derek le ramena sur terre et il éteignit rapidement l'eau.

Sans réponse et sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le brun était déjà dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la cabine, se figeant quelques secondes face à l'état de son amant.

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler, sortant de la douche sans le regarder.

-Qu'est ce que… Tenta l'officier.  
-Ca va ! Rétorqua le châtain.  
-Non, ça ne va pas tu  
-CA VA JE TE DIS !

Derek se tut quelques secondes après le cri du plus jeune qui avait attrapé une serviette s'enroulant dedans en continuant d'éviter de le regarder, l'ignorant presque.

-Stiles…

L'inspecteur tendit le bras pour saisir la main de son amant mais celui-ci réagit violement.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS BORDEL !

Il avait hurlé, giflant violement le brun qui ne broncha pas.

 _ **« Don't touch me, I'm fragile . I'm bitter in my heart . Mama sold me for candy .**_ _ **I was ruined from the start. »**_

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge, comme si tout avait été figé, le sang coulant doucement le long de la joue de Derek, la main de Stiles toujours serrée autour d'une de ses lames.

Le brun trouvait toujours ça fascinant de voir la rapidité avec laquelle les armes blanches de son amant apparaissaient, répondant instinctivement à l'appel même inconscient de leur propriétaire.

L'expression du plus jeune montrait qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fait appel à elle, mais Derek ne le remarqua pas, complètement figé face à sa main nue.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans gant et comme le châtain ne semblait ressentir aucune honte à exhiber son corps meurtri, il avait pensé que la cicatrice sous la mitaine en cuir devait être horrible, insoutenable même.

Mais il n'en était rien, la main était aussi parfaite que l'autre.

Seulement sur le dessus, se trouvait un dessin que le brun avait reconnu immédiatement.

Un dessin qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir.

C'était le symbole de l'infini, la variante non fermée de Leonhard Euler pour être plus précis, donnant l'impression d'un S aux allures de serpent, horizontal et stylisé.

 _« Un tatouage ! Tu as osé te faire marquer comme une trainée ! Et sur la poitrine en plus ! »_

Pourquoi Stiles avait le même tatouage que sa sœur sur la main ?

 **Exactement le même.**

 _« L'infini pour notre amour, le S comme son prénom et le serpent pour aller avec son tatouage ! »_

Derek secoua la tête, troublé par les mots de sa sœur qui lui revenait en mémoire après toutes ces années.

Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire.

Stiles avait remarqué son regard fixé sur sa main et son émoi mais secoué par ses émotions et harcelé par ses propres démons, il n'était pas d'humeur à apaiser sa tempête.

Puis c'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

Il devait arrêter de laisser cette histoire le dévorer ainsi, il devait arrêter de devenir si… humain.

Enfilant son gant, sortant ainsi Derek de sa transe dans un sursaut, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé.

-Tu sais que d'après le Judaïsme, dans l'Ancien Testament, le serpent, symbolise la _tromperie_ , la promesse de _connaissances interdites_ et _l'auto-élévation_ ? Lança-t-il presque avec mépris.

Puis sur un rictus hautain il quitta la salle de bain.

L'inspecteur ne mit pas longtemps à se reprendre, se précipitant à sa suite pour comprendre mais la chambre était déserte et il sut immédiatement qu'il en était de même pour le reste de la maison.

Tentant de calmer son angoisse naissante il porta une main à la marque que son amant lui avait laissée pour qu'il supporte la distance lorsqu'il s'absentait en se répétant qu'il allait revenir.

De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, c'est lui qui irait vers lui.

C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours.

C'est ce qu'il ferait jusqu'à sa mort.

 **W**

 _-Tu sais Stiles, si tu pars d'ici avec moi alors tous les autres, tout cet endroit va être réduit en cendres... Tu comprends ?_

 _Le petit n'eut aucune réaction._

 _Pourquoi le sort des autres l'inquiéterait ?_

 _Il était seul depuis toujours et ne devait se préoccupait que de deux choses maintenant._

 _Lui et tous ceux qu'il allait détruire._

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que les deux autres ont trouvé mais aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville, j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama Wrath, visiblement satisfait._

 _Il recoiffa assez tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant, glissant un doigt contre son visage éclaboussé de sang avant de le porter à ses lèvres._

 _-D'accord, je t'aiderais... Souffla Wrath. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois vengé tu seras puissant, invincible même ! Mais..._

 _Il se pencha à l'oreille du petit._

 _-… D'abord tu dois rencontrer celle à qui tu devras en payer le prix !_

 _L'enfant regarda derrière le démon, une silhouette sans forme réelle dansait dans l'obscurité, l'ombre glissant sur le sol jusqu'à lui avant de se matérialiser soudainement._

 _Une jeune femme brune à l'allure réservée, presque timide se tenait devant lui, mais Stiles sentit immédiatement que son apparence extérieure n'était plus du tout en accord avec ce qu'elle était à présent._

 _-Je m'appelle Nu Wa, je suis celle qui t'a offert ce petit cadeau… Se présenta-t-elle simplement en tapotant du doigt la poitrine du petit, là où « sa tâche » grondait de plus en plus fort, prenant de l'ampleur à chaque seconde._

 _Elle sourit, glissant une main sur la joue de Stiles._

 _-Si tu le veux, demain tu seras grand, fort et plus personne ne pourra te faire de mal ! Continua-t-elle. Wrath t'aidera à vaincre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ton chemin et tu feras ce que tu veux de tous ceux qui sont venus un jour ici pour t'utiliser !_

 _Elle se pencha pour que son visage soit un peu plus à la hauteur de l'enfant, croisant son regard si particulier._

 _-Mais j'ai moi aussi des gens qui m'ont fait du mal, des gens qui m'ont enlevé le seul espoir de ma vie et en échange, tu devras les faire payer pour moi !_

 _Elle posa la paume de sa main sur le torse de Stiles et ce dernier sentit ce « petit fragment » en lui réagir._

 _-Vous êtes trois, mais vu ce que je ressens là, je doute que ça puisse être quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Sourit la jeune femme, satisfaite. Je t'ai offert un piège et une arme Stiles et s'il te choisit, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de le laisser se prendre dans ma toile et se débattre !_

 _Elle se redressa, s'éloignant un peu._

 _-Je peux te libérer de cet enfer et t'offrir tout le pouvoir et le sang que tu désires, mais en échange, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi… Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le faire ?_

Stiles cognait aussi fort que possible, tapant sans s'arrêter dans le mur en face de lui.

Ni ses os brisés ni son sang ne l'arrêtait, la douleur que tous ses souvenirs apportaient bien trop atroce pour être apaisée.

Ses larmes non plus ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir et l'idée de pleurer ainsi ajoutait à sa rage, sa faiblesse aussi insupportable que sa souffrance.

Il se sentait pathétique, aussi impuissant et perdu que lors de son arrivée à l'orphelinat.

Et il détestait ça, il détestait être aussi _fragile_.

Il avait fait tellement d'efforts et enduré tellement de peine pour ne plus jamais avoir à supporter de tels sentiments, pour ne plus jamais laisser la moindre émotion prendre le dessus sur lui et aujourd'hui, il avait la sensation que ça n'avait servi à rien, que tout était réduit en cendres.

C'était comme revenir en arrière, comme redevenir l'enfant abandonné qui ne savait pas comment supporter la cruauté que le monde avait à lui offrir.

Et c'était douloureux, _tellement_ douloureux. Il avait oublié qu'une telle souffrance existait.

-POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Wrath lorsque ce dernier apparu derrière lui.

L'autre l'observa avec attention, son regard détaillant son visage défait et ses poings en sang qui avaient déjà souillé ses vêtements et le sol.

Il n'avait sincèrement pas prévu que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Stiles n'était pas censé souffrir, pas censé perdre la particularité qui faisait de lui l'instrument idéal à sa mission.

Mais il avait fallu que son protégé soit encore plus surprenant que prévu.

Encore plus _parfait_.

-Arrête ça ! Continua le jeune homme. Fais en sorte que ça s'arrête !

Le démon ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, jamais entendu utiliser un tel ton désespéré et l'image ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Seulement, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il détailla quelques secondes les traces sur le mur, témoignage de la rage mais surtout de la douleur de celui à qui il était lié.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsqu'un monstre s'excusait sincèrement.

-C'est quelque chose que tu es seul à contrôler.  
-CONTROLER ?! Explosa Stiles. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de contrôler quoique ce soit ?!

Il tira sur son tee-shirt taché.

-Je ne veux pas de ça ! Continua-t-il sur le même ton. JE N'EN AI JAMAIS VOULU !

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et il les essuya rageusement malgré ses mains en sang.

-Toutes ces images, ces souvenirs….

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il ramenait ses bras vers lui, comme pour se protéger.

Il frissonna, secouant nerveusement la tête.

-Non… NON ! Sanglota-t-il.

Terrifié, les yeux fixés sur un point, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il était le seul à voir, il recula.

-Non, non, non !

Wrath fronça les sourcils.

-Gamin ?

Autour d'eux le décor changea, les ramenant à l'orphelinat retrouver le jeune Stiles.

-Hey, arrête ça !

Malgré le cri du démon, les souvenirs continuèrent à défiler de plus en plus en vite sans qu'ils ne puissent réellement se concentrer sur une image en particulier. Ils étaient comme pris dans une tempête, des fragments du passé tourbillonnant autour d'eux, les emportant toujours plus loin et plus vite.

Stiles avait trébuché, se retrouvant à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, cherchant à fuir toutes les images qui déferlaient, comme si ça allait suffire à faire disparaitre les émotions qui le submergeaient.

En d'autres circonstances, Wrath aurait été surpris et incroyablement impressionné mais là il était simplement préoccupé.

Bien évidement, sortir d'ici ne lui demanderait aucune effort, simplement, il était hors de question qu'il parte sans son protégé.

Ils avaient une destruction à accomplir.

Et il n'en avait plus simplement, aucune envie.

-Stop ! Gémit le jeune homme. STOP ! ARRETEZ !  
-Stiles calme toi ! Hurla le démon, tentant de se faire entendre.

Il y avait énormément de bruit autour d'eux. Les bribes de conversations, les cris et les larmes des différents souvenirs se mélangeaient, formant une bande son horrible que Wrath envisagea d'utiliser comme moyen de torture une fois de retour en enfer.

Sa tentative et celles qui suivirent furent vaines, Stiles ne l'entendait pas, sûrement même plus conscient de sa présence et incapable de dire ce qui était vrai ou ce qui ne l'était pas.

A cet instant précis en dehors de son passé qui explosait autour de lui, il ne se souvenait sans doute plus de rien.

Puissante ou pas, contrat ou non, l'autre sorcière allait entendre parler de lui !

Une fois la mission finie et sa _promotion_ obtenue, il lui ferait payer au centuple !

Soupirant, il courut jusqu'à son protéger qu'il plaqua dos au sol, se penchant sur lui avec l'apparence de Derek et lorsque le jeune homme croisa son regard, il transperça sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne son cœur.

Ses doigts serrèrent l'organe, l'empêchant de battre, les autres faisant de même avec sa gorge.

-Ca suffit ! Souffla-t-il contre son visage d'une voix ferme.

Stiles ne bougeait plus, seuls ses yeux si vides à une époque, exprimaient toutes les émotions qui le traversaient, la douleur qu'il combattait et les efforts fournis.

Doucement, lors d'instants intenses qui parurent une éternité pour le démon, le tourbillon ralentit avant de finir par se calmer complètement.

Ils étaient de nouveau en haut de la tour géante de la ville, sur le toit et Wrath qui avait repris l'apparence de son protégé se redressa, libérant Stiles qui se tourna sur le côté pour vomir une quantité impressionnante de sang.

-Sérieusement gamin, je sais que je t'ai encouragé à être exceptionnel mais tu ne pourrais pas ralentir un peu ?!  
-Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna péniblement Stiles.

Il n'était plus en colère ou désespéré, il était épuisé.

Le genre d'épuisement qui pousse à s'ouvrir les veines ou se tirer une balle.

Le démon soupira, se faisant la réflexion que c'était quelque chose de très humain qu'il n'avait jamais fais avant que le « gamin » n'entre dans sa vie.

-Ton flic dérangé, tu sais qu'il lui manque un bout d'âme et que c'est toi qui l'as n'est ce pas ? Lança-t-il. Que malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, le fait que tu te sois totalement débarrassé de la tienne a fait de toi le réceptacle idéal ?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, l'idée ne lui plaisant pourtant vraiment pas.

-Ce n'est qu'un fragment, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas t'affecter personnellement. Continua Wrath.  
-Mais ?  
-Mais tu es une putain de perfection !

Stiles ne rendit évidement pas au démon son sourire.

-Tu es en train de reconstruire une âme… Expliqua finalement ce dernier. A partir du morceau de celle de Derek !

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, même les bruits de la ville semblant avoir disparus puis un rire lugubre secoua Stiles alors qu'il se redressait difficilement.

-Je sais que tu détestes ça, que tu ne t'es pas séparé de la tienne pour finalement en avoir une autre mais c'est vraiment quelque chose…  
-D'exceptionnel ! Coupa le châtain. Je sais, je sais… Je suis incroyable !

Il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son démon.

-C'est ce qu'ils répétaient déjà tous à l'orphelinat !

Wrath se tendit.

Il allait définitivement dépecer cette sorcière !

Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes, donnant l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Il avait l'air encore plus fragile que dans son enfance.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose d'être banal… Souffla-t-il. Après tout pour beaucoup les exceptions sont des erreurs, non ?!

Le démon voulut parler mais Stiles reprit la parole.

-Tu sais, je t'avais dis que si j'en étais vraiment capable, alors je serais heureux après avoir tué Harris… Murmura-t-il presque. Et c'est vrai, je l'ai été ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sa mort en elle même qui m'ait comblé !

Il rouvrit les yeux, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

\- Je n'étais pas seul et j'ai ressenti des choses agréables. J'avais la sensation d'être important, de compter… Avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas fais pour tout ça !

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important.

-Je suis juste une erreur à effacer et je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de changer ça !

Wrath ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait vraiment, sachant que c'était inutile et pas vraiment le moment.

A la place il reprit son sourire habituel, celui que son protégé jugeait horripilant et qui terrifiait le reste du monde.

-Hey gamin, ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça ! Tu ne veux pas un câlin pendant qu'on y est ?!

Stiles s'éloigna, sautant sur son rebord « habituel », le regard déjà fixé sur le vide à ses pieds.

-Ca doit être ma nouvelle âme qui parle ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plus léger.  
-Ouais, tu parles comme ces foutus humains, c'est écœurant !

Le jeune homme sourit simplement en se tournant complètement pour faire face à Wrath, penché vers l'arrière, comme basculant déjà dans le vide.

-Hey Exi, si je deviens vraiment comme eux, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux aussi faire ça ? Questionna-t-il avant de se laisser tomber.

 _« Sale gosse »_ entendit-il en réponse et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sa chute ne fut pas longue et ce n'est pas le sol mais un matelas moelleux qui entra en contact avec son dos.

Paupières closes, il ne bougea pas, sachant parfaitement sans avoir à regarder et même si c'était la première fois qu'il venait, où il était.

La chambre d'Andrej.

 _« Fais-moi juste confiance gamin, laisse les choses suivre leurs cours pendant que je m'occupe du reste ! Je te promets de trouver une solution, de te prouver que_ _comme toi_ _, **le bonheur est toujours**_ _ **une**_ _ **exception**_ _, **quelque chose qui s'arrache aux lois ordinaires de l'existence.** »*_

-Foutu démon… Grommela simplement Stiles en réponse.

 **W**

Derek ressemblait à un stalker ou un pervers, debout sur le trottoir, les yeux rivés sur un charmant père de famille et ses gosses.

Mais il n'en avait pas conscience, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'homme en face de lui.

 _« Shun c'est l'amour de ma vie ! »_

Comment avait-il pu oublier le petit ami de sa sœur ?

Celui dont elle ne cessait jamais de parler et qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, celui qu'il avait toujours cru avoir un jour comme beau frère.

C'était étrange de le voir comme ça, si calme, si « rangé ».

A l'époque, son père le détestait à cause de son look de mauvais garçon et aujourd'hui il ressemblait à monsieur tout le monde.

C'était l'hôpital qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

Après le départ de Stiles, il avait ressenti le besoin soudain et étrange d'aller voir sa sœur et bien que terrorisé il était allé jusqu'à la clinique, décidé à lui faire face.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

Il n'y avait pas pensé, simplement persuadé qu'il **devait** y aller.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues.

Il n'avait pas pu la voir.

Non pas qu'elle avait refusé ou qu'elle était sortie, mais parce qu'elle était morte.

 _Elle s'était suicidée._

Et c'est son badge de flic et les billets offerts à un infirmier qui lui avaient permis d'en apprendre plus.

D'apprendre comment sa sœur malgré les doses de médicaments qui l'abrutissaient, suppliait sans arrêt pour qu'on la laisse voir Shun.

Comment ce dernier venait tous les jours, cherchant par tous les moyens à l'apercevoir et comment son père avait fait en sorte que jamais ça n'arrive.

Lorsque le brun avait soudainement cessé de venir et d'appeler au bout de presque un an, sa sœur s'était emmurée dans le silence, passant ses journées à dessiner un peu partout, jusqu'à sur son corps, des symboles étranges.

Les médecins et infirmiers avaient commencé à la craindre, de plus en plus d'événements inexplicables et effrayants se produisant autour d'elle et la rumeur comme quoi elle était une disciple du diable s'était répandue parmi les patients, certains s'étant même mis à lui vouer un culte.

Elle avait même changé physiquement sans qu'aucune explication logique ne puisse apporter de réponse à sa transformation.

Elle n'avait accès à presque rien et pourtant ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus gris clairs, parsemés de mèches pourpres qui semblaient dessiner quelque chose de bien précis. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour les couper, les infirmières répétaient qu'ils retrouvaient toujours la même longueur, bien en dessous des fesses et que parfois, ils semblaient « vivants ».

Ses yeux noisette avaient pour l'un laissé placer à un noir intense tandis que l'autre presque blanc donnait l'impression d'une cécité ou d'une maladie étrange alors que pourtant il semblait le plus vif des deux.

Sa peau à l'origine pâle et délicate était devenue plus sombre, comme un bronzage orangé offert par des séances d'UV et l'épiderme étaient plus épais et résistant, formant une sorte de protection qui avait cassé bien des seringues.

Elle était devenue quelqu'un de totalement différent, quelqu'un qui sans prononcer le moindre mot terrorisait la plupart du personnel et des résidents et c'est l'argent de son père qui avait permis qu'on la garde et que rien ne filtre sur son étrange état.

La veille de sa mort, isolée des autres, elle avait hurlé pendant des heures, le corps totalement tatoué, y compris le visage et les infirmières qui avaient tenté de la maitriser pour la piquer avaient juré que les dessins bougeaient et que sa voix n'était plus celle d'un être humain.

Le lendemain elle avait été retrouvée morte, comme paisiblement endormie au milieu de la reproduction de son seul « vrai » tatouage, celui sur son sein.

Le symbole de l'infini, celui dont le « S » était associé au prénom de son petit ami, le côté « serpent » rappelant le dessin que ce dernier avait sur l'avant bras.

L'histoire avait évidemment été étouffée et son père n'avait même pas prévenu la famille que sa fille était morte.

Derek avait vécu toutes ces années en l'ignorant, en évitant soigneusement de penser à elle, ne souhaitant pas s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les remords et la culpabilité.

Le récit « fantastique » de l'infirmier ne l'avait pas choqué ou surpris mais les nouveaux liens qu'il avait fait entre Stiles et sa sœur l'avait angoissé, une terreur nouvelle et qu'il ne pouvait nommer prenant vie au fond de lui.

Il s'était soudainement souvenu de la passion de son ainée pour la magie et de tous les « grimoires » et objets qu'elle collectionnait depuis sa sortie de l'enfance et il avait compris que ce qui n'était qu'une fascination de petite fille avait pris une forme plus sombre à cause de l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue.

Son amant était entouré de démons et tous ses pouvoirs n'avaient rien d'humain alors aucun des dires de l'infirmier n'aurait pu le surprendre.

Plus jeune, il pensait que la magie noire, les démons et le diable n'existaient pas, que ce n'était que des croyances aussi ridicule que dieu ou le père noël, plus tard il avait cessé d'y penser, trop occupé à survivre péniblement dans l'enfer qu'était devenu son monde et lorsqu'il avait rencontré Stiles pas une seconde il n'avait pensé que les choses étaient étranges ou impossibles.

Tout était juste comme ça devait être.

Lorsqu'elle avait été internée, sa sœur n'était pas folle, mais elle avait fini par le devenir.

Non pas à cause de l'enfermement ni même à cause des atrocités que son père lui avait fait subir mais à cause du manque.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'aujourd'hui Derek était pleinement capable de comprendre.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu mettre des émotions sur ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur.

Retrouver Shun n'avait pas été difficile et même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il était là, debout depuis plusieurs minutes comme un idiot devant son jardin, il n'était pas décidé à bouger.

Il était perdu dans ses pensés mais malgré les apparences aucune ne concernait le père de famille ou sa sœur, en fait il pensait comme toujours à son amant.

Le manque commençait à devenir douloureux.

Portant une main à la marque faite par les dents du jeune homme il soupira, ses doigts griffant sa peau.

-Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites devant chez moi ?

Derek remarqua enfin Shun, debout, l'air énervé.

-Foutez le camp ou j'appelle les flics !

Malgré le ton du père de famille il ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder simplement.

N'appréciant pas vraiment, l'autre s'avança vers lui.

-Vous entendez ce que je dis espèce de….

Sa voix mourut dans un étranglement étrange lorsqu'il reconnu enfin l'inspecteur.

Il avança encore, machinalement, les yeux grands ouverts, semblant partagé entre stupeur et crainte.

-Qu'est-ce…Pourquoi…Que….

Il balbutia sans réussir à former la moindre phrase, regardant autour, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si le brun était venu seul.

-Elle est morte… Lâcha simplement l'officier de police.

La douleur flasha dans les yeux de Shun, son regard humide se perdant quelques instants avant que son expression ne devienne dure.

Visage fermée, mâchoire contractée, le corps tendu et les poings serrés, il avança encore.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il, agressif.

Derek ne répondit pas, une fois de plus, observant la petite maison si parfaite avec son jardin bien tondu et la clôture blanche impeccable se demandant si tout ceci était censé appartenir à sa sœur.

Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle avait désiré ?  
Est-ce que sans son père, _sans lui_ , c'est ce qu'elle aurait eu ?

Une vie rangée, discrète dans une demeure de série télé avec une ribambelle de gosses, un chat obèse et un chien qui perd ses poils ?

Est-ce que l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux était l'incarnation du rêve le plus précieux de la jeune femme ?

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée ?

Ses propres mots le surprirent, mais Shun parut encore plus choqué que lui, son visage trahissant clairement ses émotions.

-Abandonnée ? Répéta ce dernier, abasourdi. Et c'est toi qui oses venir me dire ça ?!

Il avait haussé le ton, la colère commençant clairement à se faire sentir.

-Je l'aimais moi ! Reprit-il plus fort encore. **J'étais le seul à l'aimer** !

Il avança encore, se retrouvant à quelques pas seulement de l'inspecteur, la barrière blanche claquant dans son dos.

-Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je me suis fais menacer et passer à tabac ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais que je me suis retrouvé à la rue, fais jeter de ma fac et même renverser par une voiture ?! Tout ça parce que ton enfoiré de père voulait que je cesse de la voir ?!

Derek était étonné. Non pas par le comportement de son géniteur, mais parce que l'autre n'avait apparemment pas fuis.

-Mais malgré tout ça je suis resté ! Confirma le brun. Même sans un sou, sans avenir et à la rue je suis resté auprès d'elle ! Même quand elle me repoussait, quand le simple fait que je m'approche d'elle la faisait frémir, quand elle me cognait en hurlant que je la dégoutais, je suis resté !

Il avait crié mais semblait plus ému encore qu'en colère et l'inspecteur se souvint soudainement de la façon dont il se comportait avec sa sœur, lui laissant toujours de l'espace, attendant que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui et réclame de l'affection, s'efforçant de ne jamais la toucher en premier et de ne jamais la surprendre.

Il se souvint des baisers qu'il déposait sur son front ou le creux de son poignet et des fois où il restait simplement debout sans bouger pendant qu'elle lui criait des horreurs en frappant son torse de toutes ses forces.

De ses doigts qui se nouaient aux siens lorsque son père entrait dans la pièce et qu'elle se tendait instinctivement, de sa veste dans laquelle il l'enveloppait quand ce pervers la détaillait intensément, amusé de le faire devant son petit ami.

De la façon dont elle le retenait à chaque fois qu'il semblait prêt à en découdre.

Il se souvint des kilomètres à pieds que le jeune homme faisait afin de la voir tous les jours, du mépris et des commentaires haineux et humiliants qu'il affrontait sans cesse pour pouvoir être avec elle.

A l'époque il pensait simplement que Shun était un idiot sans couilles mais maintenant, il comprenait que si à ce moment là il ignorait les abus dont était victime sa sœur, ce n'était pas le cas pour le brun.

Il y a peu de temps encore, malgré les années passées il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de comprendre mais maintenant, les choses semblaient plus évidentes.

-Tu l'aimais… Souffla-t-il, pensif.

Shun parut presque choqué, se demandant s'il était stupide ou dérangé de ne saisir que maintenant quelque chose d'aussi évident mais Derek ne s'en rendit pas compte, perdu dans les souvenirs de la vielle au soir qui avaient amené le rejet de Stiles ce matin.

 _Derek n'avait pas vu son amant de la journée, ce dernier semblant jouer à cache-cache avec lui, disparaissant avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre et il avait cru devenir fou à le chercher en vain, poussé par la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Pénétrant dans la boite de nuit où ils avaient fini par faire l'amour il y a quelques temps, il le trouva tout de suite, sachant parfaitement vers où aller et regarder._

 _Il était appuyé au bar, un blond au physique peu avenant d'après l'inspecteur, collé à lui, les mains glissées sous son tee-shirt trop grand._

 _Stiles n'avait aucun pantalon, un jeans accroché à l'un des tabourets lui appartenant sans doute et une coupure encore fraiche traversant sa cuisse._

 _Cette fois ci, Derek n'était pas jaloux._

 _Il était en colère certes mais pour des raisons totalement différentes de la dernière fois._

 _L'envie d'arracher la tête de l'inconnu ne venait pas d'une soudaine pulsion possessive, mais parce que malgré son sourire aguicheur de façade, son amant semblait écœuré, à deux doigts de pleurer ou de vomir._

 _Ou de massacrer le club en entier._

 _-Hey ! Sourit le châtain en le voyant arriver._

 _Il paraissait ivre, mais l'inspecteur savait que ce n'était pas le cas._

 _L'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui._

 _Le blond le regarda mais il l'ignora, attrapant la main de son amant pour le tirer vers lui._

 _-On rentre ! Siffla-t-il les dents serrées.  
-Non ! Je veux m'amuser !_

 _Le brun ne répondit pas, l'entrainant simplement à sa suite et l'inconnu ne fit rien pour les arrêter, sans doute au courant de ce qui était arrivé à la dernière personne qui s'était interposée._

 _Le couple bouscula quelques danseurs, Stiles tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant, répétant qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer._

 _Derek savait que le plus jeune avait les capacités de le tuer en un battement de cils, alors il ignora toutes ses pseudo-tentatives, continuant de le tirer vers la sortie malgré les coups qu'il recevait._

 _L'autre finit par le repousser plus violement, ouvrant la porte de l'établissement et lorsque l'inspecteur le suivit, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la rue, mais dans « leur » chambre._

 _Du moins dans celle de la maison qu'il avait achetée récemment, l'héritage de son père ayant soudainement relevé son niveau de vie._

 _Avant ça n'avait pas d'importance mais maintenant il refusait de vivre sans son ancien appartement délabré._

 _Hors de question que son amant ne se retrouve à nouveau dans un environnement semblable à celui de l'orphelinat._

-Evidement que je l'aimais ! Cracha Shun, interrompant quelques secondes son souvenir. Je l'aimerai toujours ! Mais je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'un mec comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !

Le père de famille le bouscula un peu, énervé par sa présence autant que par son manque de réaction.

-Hein, ce n'est qu'un mot de plus pour toi non ?! Cria-t-il.

 _-Il était persuadé que je serais sexy en robe ! Rit Stiles. A l'orphelinat il y avait un mec avec les mêmes fantasmes, je suis sûr qu'en y retournant on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les trois !  
-Arrête ! Ordonna Derek la mâchoire contractée.  
-Quoi, tu préfères juste regarder ? Continua son amant. Tu veux voir, que je te montre tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait là bas ?_

 _L'inspecteur serra les poings._

 _-Ca suffit !  
-C'est pourtant ton truc non ?! Profiter sans trop se salir les mains ?! Rétorqua Stiles plus fort. Tu es bien un putain de voyeur ?!_

 _Il se rapprocha, frappant brutalement le torse du brun._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu agis soudainement comme si tu valais mieux qu'eux ?! Hurla-t-il Comme si tu n'étais pas aussi dégoutant et détraqué qu'eux !_

 _Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il glissa ses doigts contre la chemise de Derek, s'attaquant rapidement à sa ceinture._

 _-Aller dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te montre ? Souffla-t-il. Ma toute première fois, celle où j'ai le plus pleuré ? Ou alors la plus violente, celle où j'ai eu mes cicatrices ?_

 _Le brun lui retint fermement les poignets._

 _-Arrête-ça tout de suite !  
-N'ai pas peur, dis moi tout ! Susurra presque le châtain, le même sourire atroce aux lèvres. Je suis tout à toi !  
-Stiles…_

 _La voix de Derek était presque suppliante._

 _-Tu veux qu'on rejoue une scène de ton passé ? S'amusa malgré tout son amant. Je suis sûre qu'Exi pourrait prendre sans problème l'apparence que j'avais enfant…_

 _Il marqua une légère pause, se passant la langue sur les lèvres avant de se coller à Derek._

 _-Ton père pourrait se glisser dans mon lit… Murmura-t-il à son oreille._

 _L'autre le repoussa brusquement mais il continua, plus fort._

 _-Et toi tu serais à ta place, derrière la porte ! S'exclama-t-il, un rire dément le secouant. C'est ce qui t'excite non ?!  
-ARRETE !  
-Je te promets de pleurer, de crier et de te supplier du regard comme elle !  
-LA FERME !_

 _Stiles se retrouva plaqué à la porte par le corps de Derek, la poignée enfoncée dans le dos alors s'en attendre il s'empara de sa bouche, lui mordant les lèvres en se frottant contre lui._

 _Malgré son comportement et même si l'excitation se faisait déjà ressentir, le brun savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait son amant._

 _Qu'il n'était pas en quête de plaisir et que le moment serait une torture pour lui, alors il le repoussa._

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… Souffla l'inspecteur en lui caressant la joue._

 _Stiles tressaillit quelques secondes, un frisson secouant son corps puis il se reprit, lui crachant au visage en réponse._

 _-Tu es un lâche ! Le pire de tous !_

 _Malgré le ton de sa voix, ses yeux humides et son expression commençaient à trahir son véritable état d'esprit._

 _Le brun s'essuya rapidement avec la manche de sa chemise._

 _-Je sais… Rétorqua-t-il simplement sans se décoller de son amant._

 _Les doigts du plus jeune se crispèrent sur sa chemise alors qu'il le tirait inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui._

 _-Tu me dégoutes ! Ajouta Stiles, un sanglot à peine retenu._

 _Derek appuya son front contre la porte, juste à côté de son visage._

 _-Je sais… Souffla-t-il à nouveau en glissant ses bras autour de ses reins._

 _Stiles ne parla pas pendant un petit instant, tentant de retenir ses pleurs avant de finir par craquer, s'accrochant au cou de son amant, le corps secoué par ses larmes._

 _-Je te détes… Je te détesterais toujours !_

 _Le brun le décolla de la porte, l'enlaçant délicatement en embrassant sa tempe._

 _-D'accord, ça me va…_

 _ **« Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men ? They cut me up in places, I don't even understand. It's normalcy to me. How will my boyfriend understand? I'm seventeen with a history of a million men.**_ _ **A million men."**_

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher, mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Cracha Shun, ramenant de nouveau l'inspecteur au présent.

Il cligna des yeux, les baissant vers lui.

-Vous nous avez tout pris, vous avez tout gâché ! Continua le père de famille hors de lui. Vous avez fait d'elle un monstre et vous avez détruit ma vie !

Derek ne comprit pas exactement ce qui était sous entendu, mais il savait qu'il y avait une histoire précise derrière ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Elle est venu me voir une nuit… Souffla Shun, la voix plus basse. Elle est apparue comme par magie en plein milieu de ma chambre et…

Il marqua un arrête, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-J'avais une nouvelle compagne et on venait d'avoir un enfant….

Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde à peine avant de refaire face à l'inspecteur.

-Il faut me comprendre, j'ai cessé d'aller la voir pour que ton père arrête de la torturer là bas ! Se justifia-t-il. Puis ma mère… Il est allé jusqu'à s'en prendre à ma mère ! Il était prêt à tout pour conserver son secret !

Respirant profondément pour se calmer un peu, il reprit.

-Avec Anya c'était une erreur mais même si je n'étais pas capable de l'aimer comme ta sœur je voulais tenter d'avoir une famille… Seulement, elle n'a pas compris et ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer ce soir là ! Elle s'est soudainement transformé en quelqu…quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu !

Il observa quelques instants Derek pour voir sa réaction et comme ce dernier ne le regardait pas comme s'il était dingue, il continua.

-Ses cheveux, sa peau, son corps, sa voix… Tout était différent ! Expliqua-t-il. Même… Même son nom !

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

-Son nom ?  
-Lorsque j'ai essayé de la calmer elle m'a dit qu'à présent, elle s'appelait Nu Wa.

Face à sa mine perplexe, Shun précisa.

-C'est une légende chinoise dont je lui parlais souvent, la légende qui a inspirée mes tatouages, notamment celui sur le bras.

Machinalement, il frotta son pull, juste à l'endroit du motif, tirant sur les manches au maximum.

-Elle est considéré comme la créatrice de l'humanité ! Une déesse mi-femme mi-serpent qui se glissait dans le ciel grâce à sa queue. Expliqua-t-il. Quand un mauvais esprit brisa la voûte céleste, Nu Wa recolla le ciel avec la pierre de fusion. Puis elle prit une poignée de terre, la mélangea avec de l'eau et la figure moulée à sa ressemblance s'anima et devint le premier être humain.  
-Et alors ? Même si elle était vraiment devenue cette Nu Wa ou une autre, est-ce que c'était suffisant pour la considérer comme un monstre, pour la rejeter ?

Derek parlait sans comprendre d'où lui venaient cette colère et ce ressentiment.

Il s'exprimait comme si le sort de sa sœur l'émouvait mais il n'en était rien et l'atrocité de sa nature lui explosait une fois de plus en pleine figure.

Même aujourd'hui, il était incapable de ressentir quelque chose pour elle, malgré toute l'horreur vécue dont il avait conscience.

C'était lui **le véritable monstre.**

Lui, son père, ces hommes à l'orphelinat…

Pas sa sœur.

 **Pas Stiles.**

Et c'est sans doute le parallèle qu'il faisait entre les deux qui l'amenait à tant de colère et de dégout.

Parce que son amant était la seule et unique personne qui éveillait des émotions en lui, le seul pour qui il était capable d'empathie, de compassion et d'un nombre étonnant d'autres sentiments.

-ELLE LES A TUES ! Hurla Shun.

Une femme apparue dans le jardin, s'éloignant rapidement jusqu'à l'intérieur avec les enfants, le nouveau né en pleurs dans ses bras.

\- Elle a cramé toute la maison avec nous à l'intérieur, nous regardant hurler et supplier au milieu de ses flammes démoniaques qui nous torturaient sans jamais nous achever ! Continua le brun. A mon réveil, il ne restait plus que des cendres et moi, entre le corps de mon fils et celui d'Anya !

Il releva son pull, exhibant son corps mutilé, couvert de brulures étranges et repoussantes.

-Et il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je repense à cette nuit !

 **W**

" _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse.**_ _ **We don't deal with outsiders very well. They say newcomers have a certain smell. You have trust issues, not to mention they say they can smell your intentions. You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you. You'll have some weird people sitting next to you. You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"**_

-Où-est-il ?! Hurla Derek !

Deux jours que Stiles l'évitait et il en était arrivé au point de traquer ses amis pour espérer le trouver.

Andrej était au milieu d'un groupe d'homme, surprise par l'entrée fracassante de l'inspecteur, elle l'observa sans un mot, se demandant s'il était réellement là, où si elle planait encore à cause de ses médicaments.

Autour d'elle, ses nouveaux « amis » d'abord aussi surpris que lui finirent par se reprendre, se redressant rapidement en position défensive.

Derek sut tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas « normaux » mais il ignorait qu'aucun humain ne pouvait normalement trouver ou pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Malgré les regards agressifs, il s'avança, se dirigeant droit jusqu'à la blonde.

Seulement, rapidement un géant à l'air peu amiable se dressa devant lui, prêt sans aucun doute à le dépecer.

-Je cherche quelqu'un ! Lâcha-t-il pourtant sans la moindre trace de peur.

Son amant était cent fois plus terrifiant que ce clown !

L'énorme main toute bleue du clown en question serra son cou, faisant tout le tour sans aucun mal et il se sentit soulevé du sol, sa trachée prête à être broyée.

-Il est avec nous !

Andrej avait quitté son siège, les talons vertigineux de ses Louboutin rouges fermement plantés au sol.

La brute tourna un peu la tête vers elle, sans relâcher l'inspecteur et elle les rejoignit rapidement, nullement impressionnée par les géants autours d'elle, malgré sa carrure de brindille.

Posant sans crainte sa main parfaitement manucurée sur le bras de celui qui refusait de l'écouter, elle planta ses yeux droit dans les siens, son regard clair renfermant une folie à peine contenue que Derek n'avait pas vu leur de leurs précédentes brèves rencontres.

Là tout de suite, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une jeune femme inoffensive et facile à briser.

-J'ai dis, **il est avec nous** ! Répéta-t-elle plus durement.

L'officier de police ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa robe blanche plissée, de parfaite fille sage au liséré rouge assortie à ses chaussures de femme fatale.

Elle non plus ne semblait vraiment pas _réelle_.

Finalement, son agresseur relâcha le brun qui recracha son sang sur ses chaussures, lançant un regard assassin en réponse au grognement qu'il reçut.

Ignorant la tension, Andrej fit un léger signe de tête à Derek pour qu'il la suive.

Ils traversèrent tout le bar, chaque personne présente les suivant des yeux, prêt à leur sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

Arrivés devant la porte du fond, on leur barra à nouveau la route mais la blonde ne se démonta pas.

-Je dois les rejoindre ! Lança-t-elle simplement.

La jeune femme rousse au regard bleu électrique qui gardait l'entrée fit simplement non de la tête, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine imposante.

Ignorant son refus, Andrej s'avança encore, tentant de la contourner comme si elle n'était d'aucune importance.

L'autre n'apprécia pas et décidée à lui montrer qui décidait, elle voulut la retenir par le bras. Seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, une montagne de muscle s'interposa, serrant sa main entre la sienne au point de la broyer si elle avait été humaine.

Derek observa Ethan plonger son regard dans celui de la rousse qui se ratatina, reculant jusqu'à leur laisser la voie libre.

Personne d'autre n'était intervenu et ils purent entrer sans souci.

Jackson lança un regard froid au brun lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, ce qui n'étonna pas ce dernier puisque c'était toujours ainsi.

Il ne l'aimait pas.  
Il n'aimait personne.

Mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son amant !

" _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them t**_ _ **o ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse.**_ _ **Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day. Docked away. Just because we check the guns at the door doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades. You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you. You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you. You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"**_

Une aura familière lui fit tourner la tête juste au moment ou Wrath apparaissait, sortant d'une autre pièce, entouré de plusieurs autres « monstres ».

Mais le démon n'avait pas la forme de Stiles cette fois, ni même la sienne et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'inspecteur était persuadé qu'il le voyait sous sa vraie forme.

Et c'est ce qui le surprenait.

Il avait l'air incroyablement…banal !

En croisant son regard Wrath sut exactement à quoi pensait l'inspecteur et ça le fit sourire.

Il ne montrait que rarement sa vraie forme, mais aujourd'hui il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et il se devait d'être présentable.

Scott McCall c'est le nom qu'il portait lorsqu'il était encore humain, avant de devenir le symbole de la Colère puis celui de la Destruction.

Et oui, il avait un physique de « gentil » garçon.

C'était drôle car il avait fait des choses innommables avant même de devenir un démon mais jamais personne ne l'avait soupçonné d'être un monstre, chacun répétant qu'il était « adorable ».

Oui, les gens l'avaient toujours cru inoffensif, doux et serviable.

Il était un garçon serviable, réservé et tellement mignon.

Qu'elle image exactement se faisaient-ils d'un « monstre » au juste ?

Pathétiques, stupides, détestables humains !

Maintenant qu'il était un démon puissant, son apparence surprenait encore plus, du moins les êtres n'appartenant pas à son monde.

Seul Stiles n'avait pas été choqué, restant comme toujours sa parfaite exception.

Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, il était bien placé pour savoir que les monstres avaient forme humaine.

Après tout, combien de gentils pères de familles et de donateurs généreux étaient venus « jouer » avec lui à l'orphelinat.

 _«_ _Le mal n'est jamais spectaculaire. Il a toujours forme humaine. Il partage notre lit et il mange à notre table. »*_

C'est ce qui lui avait dit son protégé lorsqu'il avait découvert sa vraie forme pour la première fois.

Le « gamin » avait toujours été spécial et c'est d'ailleurs pour lui que Wrath était là.

Pour que sa nouvelle et si unique âme ne soit pas détruite.

Il avait une sorcière à doubler et ces espèces de démons de seconde zone ne voulaient pas coopérer, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de lui dire non.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser toute sa puissance pour ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention de celle qu'il voulait vaincre alors il avait amené Andrej et Jackson.

Ils savaient les deux très attachés à Stiles malgré leurs craintes et c'est cette raison et non leur terreur face à lui qui les avait poussés à accepter tout de suite.

Et puis, pourquoi refuser un petit massacre de démons ? C'était bien plus exaltant encore que prendre la vie d'un être humain incapable de se défendre.

-Il n'est pas là ! Lança-t-il joyeusement à Derek, ignorant pour le moment la créature qui pensait en avoir fini avec lui.

Comme si quiconque pouvait s'en sortir après avoir osé lui répondre « non ».

-Où-est-il ?!

Wrath aimait beaucoup le courage ou l'inconscience de l'inspecteur, c'était agréable de voir quelqu'un d'autre que son protégé capable de ne pas se liquéfier devant lui-même après avoir vu de quoi il était capable.

Parce bon, parfois cela pouvait être lassant de terroriser tout le monde, ça ne favorisait pas vraiment le lien social !

Il rit.

-Tu devrais partir pendant qu'il en est encore temps, la petite fête reste d'être mouvementée !

Et à peine sa phrase finie, son bras était enfoncé dans le corps de celui qui l'avait irrité en refusant de l'aider, extirpant ses entrailles en lui chuchotant quelque chose dans une langue que peu de gens parlaient encore.

Son geste bien que soudain et rapide avait immédiatement réveillé Jackson et Andrej.

Une faux magnifique au symbole d'Ananké, personnification de l'inaltérable et la fatalité, était apparue entre les mains de la blonde dont la robe blanche déjà souillée de pourpre, voltigeait autour d'elle.

Quelques secondes seulement et pourtant…

La jeune femme semblait prendre un plaisir extrême à découper les membres de ses ennemis, donnant l'impression d'exécuter une danse macabre mais gracieuse.

Démons ou pas, les autres n'avaient encore jamais eu à faire à des gens comme eux, ils étaient presque aussi inoffensifs que des humains et malgré leur nombre important, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Ces idiots n'avaient même pas été capables de comprendre qu'il fallait les craindre !  
Jackson était comme toujours accroché à sa batte, défonçant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, son rire de plus en plus fort à chaque giclée de sang.

Il était surexcité, appréciant sans aucun doute possible de pouvoir se défouler ainsi, lui qui avait dû subir leur présence pesante et leurs regards affamés sur son corps.

Maintenant il pouvait leur faire payer.

Derek ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui se passait et encore moins à fuir.

Hors de question qu'il parte d'ici sans savoir où était Stiles !

Et puisqu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il était décidé à faire en sorte que la « petite fête » ne se prolonge pas inutilement.

Sans hésiter, il se jeta donc dans la bataille, attrapant la lame abandonnée près d'un cadavre.

Démons ou humains, s'ils étaient entre lui et son amant, ils devaient disparaitre.

Wrath explosa de rire, se disant qu'il ne pouvait que donner sa « bénédiction » à présent.

 **«** _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse.**_ _ **Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed. (It's blasphemy). I tried to warn you just to stay away and now they're outside ready to bust.**_ _ **It looks like you might be one of us."**_

 **W**

Davis était un inspecteur chevronné, un flic à la retraite qui avait de nombreuses arrestations à son palmarès et qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'intéresser aux meurtres récents.

Il avait donc enquêté de son côté pour finir par arriver aux mêmes conclusions que Derek, les affaires étaient toutes liées et il n'y avait pas un mais trois tueurs.

Lorsque certaines pistes l'avaient mené vers des personnes en particuliers, il avait décidé d'en parler à un officier toujours en service.

Et évidemment qui mieux que l'inspecteur partageant sa théorie et affichant le plus grand nombre d'arrestations pour ça ?

Alors, pensant bien faire, il avait appelé Derek.

Ce dernier était à bout, complètement miné par l'absence de son amant qui refusait toujours de donner de ses nouvelles ou de le laisser le rejoindre.

 _Cinq jours._

Jamais depuis leur rencontre ils n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps et le brun qui avait toujours cru être déjà complètement fou et désespéré commençait à comprendre enfin ce que ces mots impliquaient réellement.

Il avait tout tenté pour supporter la douleur et combler le manque mais rien n'avait marché, sa raison s'effritant au fil des essais infructueux.

Cette fois ci ce n'était même pas le besoin de faire taire les voix ou de rendre sa vie supportable qui le rendait dingue, mais la nécessité vitale d'être avec son amant.

Stiles lui manquait.

Et ça aussi c'était un sentiment nouveau.

Ce n'était pas comme les drogues ou les fois précédentes, la sensation n'était pas descriptible avec des mots ou définissable à l'aide de simples symptômes.

C'était plus compliqué et profond que ça.

Et en même temps, c'était incroyablement simple.

Il avait envie de le voir, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa voix, son rire.

 _ **« But it's so strange, my life has changed and I am not the same. I come around but since I'm down it feels uncomfortable. I try to hide it deep inside but I'm dysfunctional. I never learned to hold it in. I gets emotional.**_ _ **First, implode and then explode. I am combustible"**_

La privation de sommeil et les idées noires qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit ne cessaient de nourrir sa paranoïa et ses terreurs, le persuadant que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'être avec Stiles.

Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un cherchait à les séparer.  
L'idée était devenue une obsession, une sorte de vérité qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur, engloutissant toute notion contradictoire.

Toutes les nuits, il avait sillonné les rues, comme possédé, laissant de plus en plus de cadavres derrière lui, sans se soucier de qui il tuait ou d'un quelconque risque d'arrestation.

Dans sa tête ils étaient des ennemis, des gens qui retenaient Stiles loin de lui.

Ils devaient donc _tous_ mourir !

Alors lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de Davis, Derek n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose Encore une personne qui voulait faire du mal à son amant, l'emmener loin de lui.

Et ça, c'était **inadmissible**.

Déterminé et toujours « en mission », il avait donné rendez-vous au retraité dans l'ancien bâtiment des archives, là où ne restaient plus que les dossiers pas encore informatisés et si l'homme avait trouvé le lieu et le choix de la nuit étrange, il n'en avait rien dit, acceptant immédiatement.

Davis avait tiqué en voyant son état déplorable avant de lui sourire, faisant un commentaire sur la vie difficile des « flics comme eux » et Derek avait compris que son instinct lui criait de se méfier, qu'une partie de lui avait envie de fuir et l'autre de lui mettre son arme sous le nez.

Mais il n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre.

-C'est mon fiancé… Avait-il soufflé tranquillement après avoir avoué savoir qui était l'un des tueurs.

Le terme était sorti naturellement, le faisant sourire même.

C'était un joli mot, quelque chose qu'il pourrait répéter toute une vie sans se lasser.

Le retraité avait écarquillé les yeux et Derek avait souri plus franchement, son expression rivalisant sans doute avec beaucoup des démons qui peuplaient la terre en portant des masques d'humains.

 _«_ _L'Homme a toujours tué pour vivre, l'inverse est une aberration. »_

C'est sur le souvenir des mots de son amant qu'il avait porté le premier coup, optant cette fois ci pour la méthode de Jackson .

Ces dernières nuits il avait surtout utilisé des armes blanches mais ce soir, la matraque oubliée près d'un carton avait attiré son attention.

Une fois le premier coup à la tempe donné et Davis au sol, Derek avait à nouveau laissé libre court à sa rage et sa frustration, frappant l'homme comme s'il était son pire ennemi, responsable de tous ses maux.

Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était retrouver son amant et lorsqu'à bout de forces son absence le frappa une nouvelle fois, il s'écroula près du corps, désespéré.

Il suffisait de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent avec le cadavre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'arrêtent et le mettent sur la chaise électrique.

Roulé en boule, les cheveux baignant dans le sang de sa victime il ferma les yeux, décidé à ne plus bouger.

A finir comme tous les monstres arrêtés avant lui.

 _ **« Emotions get the best of me. Messed up and then y'all get the rest of me. Depressed and stressed, feel like my destiny. I know y'all think less of me cause I'm always sick and I can't let it be. So I just take another couple doses. Probably be fine but if you get too close you'll find out that I... I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know? If you push me, It might be bad. Get a little emotional, Don't you know ? Might fool around and make me mad.**_ _ **Don't make me mad. »**_

-Derek ?

Stiles était penché au dessus de lui, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait, sa voix trahissant son incertitude.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tendant la main pour le toucher afin d'être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas encore, tâchant de sang le bas de son jeans en tirant dessus.

Une fois sûr, il sursauta, son regard soudainement plus vif alors qu'il se relevait déjà sur les genoux, son corps toujours aussi épuisé.

S'accrochant au plus jeune, il passa ses bras autour de hanches, posant sa tête contre son ventre comme un enfant craignant que sa mère ne l'abandonne à nouveau.

Le désespoir se mêlait au soulagement, les deux émotions aussi palpables que sa douleur, sa terreur et son épuisement.

Sans compter toute cette affection et _ce plus_ qui faisait tourner la tête de Stiles et qu'il n'avait pas envie de découvrir.

Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ mettre de mot là-dessus.

Sinon, tout serait fini, irrémédiablement foutu…

Le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était sa nouvelle âme ou le fragment de celle de Derek qui était responsable de son état et de toutes les nouvelles émotions qu'il expérimentait, mais il fut incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulèrent, celle du brun trempant le bas de son tee-shirt.

Glissant presque timidement ses doigts dans les cheveux souillés de sang comme s'il craignait que ce geste à lui seul ne déclenche une catastrophe il se mordit là lèvre pour tenter de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il simplement mais sincèrement.

 _« Les choses ne sont jamais aussi précieuses que lorsqu'elles vous échappent. »_

C'est que ce Wrath lui avait dit un jour et qu'il ne comprenait qu'aujourd'hui.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'ils ne bougent, le silence seulement troublé par les pleurs du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer totalement, une forme d'apaisement presque mystique l'étreignant.

Inspirant profondément contre le ventre de son amant, il se releva doucement sans se décoller de lui, souriant en arrivant à hauteur de son visage.

-Tu es là… Lança-t-il simplement comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

 **Parce que c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.**

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Stiles le laissa essuyer ses joues malgré les traces de sang que ses manches laissèrent, les poings serrées, ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes pour tenter de ne pas complètement perdre pied.

Derek avait vraiment une « sale » tête et Stiles avait sous les yeux le résultat de sa fuite alors que pour la première fois il expérimentait pleinement la culpabilité.

Comment faire face à son amant en sachant ce qui les attendait ? Comment profiter de ce semblant d'histoire tordue en connaissant à l'avance le dernier chapitre ?

Tout était voué à être détruit.

Et _**il**_ était la destruction !

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il à nouveau, incapable de trouver d'autres mots.

Il se serait passé aisément de ces premières fois et de tous ces sentiments.

Pourtant il ne pouvait nier que c'était addictif et grisant toutes ces émotions nouvelles, cette possibilité d'enfin ressentir, s'exprimer et offrir.

Même s'il avait cherché à fuir, il en désirait toujours plus, même les sentiments les plus douloureux comme le manque ayant une saveur particulière qu'il s'était pris à apprécier.

Il détestait se souvenir du passé et se sentir faible face à la souffrance engendrée et il haïssait Derek de lui imposer tout ça.

Plus encore, il le haïssait de lui donner l'impression qu'avec lui, il pourrait trouver la force d'accepter d'être fragile, blessé et perdu.

Il le maudissait de le pousser à sans cesse revenir vers lui, sans que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec sa présence initiale sur terre ou le contrat de Wrath.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi faible et fort à la fois lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ?

-Tu es vraiment là !

Derek sembla frappé par une plus soudaine révélation et cette fois-ci il enlaçant fermement Stiles, s'attaquant directement à sa nuque avec ses lèvres, ses doigts déjà glissés sous son tee-shirt.

Pris de cours par cette soudaine passion et toujours englué dans ses propres émotions, le châtain ne réagit pas vraiment, se laissant repousser contre l'étagère la plus proche, quelques cartons s'écroulant sous le choc.

Les mains de son amant semblaient partout sur son corps, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre alors qu'il se pressait avec force contre lui, donnant l'impression de chercher à se fondre complètement, comme pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Et c'était sans doute ça, _ces foutues âmes_ qui voulaient enfin se retrouver !

Lui aussi en ressentait le besoin, l'envie de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

Mais au moment où il allait s'abandonner, une sensation de danger imminent déclencha toutes ses alarmes et avant que Derek ne comprenne quoique ce soit, il se retrouva poussé sur le côté, des vêtements propres sur le dos et les mains menottées.

Stiles se précipita pour ramasser la matraque, donnant quelques coups violents dans le cadavre en faisant gicler le plus de sang possible sur lui.

Et l'instant d'après, Jennifer était là, horrifiée, son arme en mains.

La brune avait poussé un cri, passant du corps défiguré au châtain qui le regardait un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Derek voulut parler mais sa voix était comme scellée.

-Mmm…mains en l'air ! Bégaya la jeune femme. Et ne bougez pas !

Evidemment, Stiles n'obéit pas, se tournant complètement vers la jeune inspectrice avant de laisser sa langue glisser le long de la matraque.

La terreur et la stupeur de la brune transparaissaient clairement sur son visage devenu presque aussi blanc que le pull à grosse mailles qu'elle portait.

Elle avait continué à suivre Derek par inquiétude et non car elle le soupçonnait de quoique ce soit, persuadée depuis la soirée au club gay que Stiles était « nocif » pour son collègue. Mais ces derniers jours le brun avait été impossible à trouver ou traquer, disparaissant toutes les nuits au coin de certaines ruelles comme s'il s'évaporait dans les airs.

Et comme il avait déménagé, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de mettre un traceur dans sa voiture, espérant qu'il s'en resservirait bientôt, comme cette nuit.

Oui c'était illégal, immoral et complètement dingue mais Jennifer était persuadée que quelque chose de dangereux se tramait, que son collègue était en danger et elle voulait plus que tout le sauver.

Peut-être bien qu'en réalité elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour le brun et que ce n'était pas uniquement de l'admiration et du désir.

Ca l'avait en tout cas mené jusqu'ici, jusqu'à cette vision d'horreur qui confirmait son pressentiment.

-Enco…encore un pas et je… et je tire !

En réalité, elle n'avait sans doute pas le courage nécessaire pour tirer, mais elle était terrifiée, tremblant de tout son corps et le coup partit tout seul à peine les mots prononcés.

Derek savait que son amant ne risquait rien, que la balle ne le tuerait pas, comme celle que lui-même lui avait tiré en pleine bouche. Mais malgré cela, l'idée de laisser le projectile le toucher lui parut insoutenable et comme ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés une seule fois les doigts tremblants de sa collègue il sut exactement à quel moment s'interposer.

Sous le choc, Jennifer laissa tomber son arme, hurlant avant de se figer, comme une statue, le souffle chaotique, affolé.

Le brun s'écroula au sol au pied de son amant qui le regarda sans réagir tout de suite, surpris par son geste.

Il ne semblait pas inquiet ou malheureux, juste stupéfait et étonnamment, Derek se dit que c'était une bonne chose, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

C'était douloureux mais moins que ce qu'il aurait cru et soudainement le ridicule de la situation le frappa.

Il avait toujours souhaité mourir, toujours espéré qu'un jour quelqu'un l'achèverait ainsi lors de l'une de ses arrestations.

Jamais la mort ne l'avait ému, jamais il n'avait été touché ou troublé par le décès d'un proche, même pas celui de sa sœur.

Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un pour qui il était prêt à prendre une balle, à se sacrifier, qu'il se rendait compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait plus du tout envie de mourir.

Il ne voulait pas quitter son amant, il voulait vivre.

 _« Les tragédies n'ont aucun besoin de logique. Elles se suffisent à elles-mêmes. Le drame humain n'a pas de sens, il n'a ni commencement ni fin. Il est et cela suffit. »_

C'était un drôle de moment pour se souvenir des paroles de son professeur de littérature.

Stiles s'agenouilla à ses côté.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser… Je ne veux pas mourir… Avoua le blessé honnêtement en lui tendant la main.

L'autre la saisit délicatement, une profonde tristesse dans le regard.

-Je suis désolé Derek… Murmura-t-il en réponse. Mais tu ne peux pas, tu vas devoir vivre !

Et c'est là que l'inspecteur sentit la douleur devenir plus supportable et la balle glisser doucement hors de son corps, se retrouvant entre les doigts de son amant.

-Tu vas vivre… Répéta ce dernier.

Derek n'aurait jamais cru se sentir heureux de vivre ni pouvoir expérimenter une telle euphorie.

A cet instant précis, être capable de ressentir des choses semblaient être un don magnifique, presque aussi précieux que la vie.

Oui, l'idée que la vie était un cadeau le traversa pour la première fois de son existence.

Se redressant, la douleur déjà un lointain souvenir, il attira Stiles contre lui, un bras fermement enroulé autour de ses reins.

Jennifer ne réagissait toujours pas, choquée au point de sentir ses jambes se dérober.

A genoux, elle croisa le regard de Derek lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, se sentant comme prisonnière.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu avec tel regard.

La main libre du brun avait déjà saisi son arme fétiche et c'est sans aucune hésitation ni précipitation qu'il la pointa vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hoqueta, ses joues trempées de larmes, peinant à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit, la balle partit, se logeant pile entre ses deux yeux.

Dire que Stiles avait essayé de sauver les apparences !

Sa réflexion le fit sourire et il tira doucement son amant pour lui faire face, l'euphorie impossible à contenir.

-Je ne vais jamais mourir alors ?! Questionna-t-il.

Il y a peu de temps encore rien ne lui aurait paru plus horrible mais aujourd'hui c'était comme une promesse de paradis éternel.

Le châtain secoua la tête.

-Jamais…

Cela sonnait comme une sentence mais il ne le ressentit pas, se redressant en soulevant Stiles avec lui, l'étouffant presque entre ses bras.

Il n'allait jamais être séparé de son amant, maintenant il en avait la certitude !

Emporté par ce soudain et nouvel élan de bonheur, il ne prêta pas attention à la mine triste et douloureuse du châtain, loupant les larmes qu'il retenait.

Plus tard, l'image lui reviendra sans doute, lorsqu'il sera trop tard.  
Plus tard il regrettera.

Stiles lui, savait qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape de plus vers la fin, que le geste de Derek venait de conclure un nouveau chapitre, sans doute l'un des derniers.

Et lui qui avait toujours tellement apprécié tout connaitre souhaita plus que tout pouvoir oublier ce qu'il savait, ignorer la cruelle vérité afin de profiter pleinement de ce doux mensonge.

 _« Jadis, je pensais que la brutale austérité de la vérité méritait la blessure. Que savoir c'était être. Tous ces mensonges, ces superstitions, ces inconsciences me faisaient honte. C'étaient, selon moi, des adjuvants de confort, des exhausteurs de bonheur. »_

 **W**

Stiles était collé à Derek, ses deux mains autour de sa nuque, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule et ce dernier ne semblait ni prêt à lâcher ses hanches ni à mettre fin à leur slow étrange.

Leur piste de danse était particulière, mais aucun d'eux n'y faisait attention, même si le châtain ne pouvait pas totalement effacer la culpabilité qui pesait au creux de son ventre.

Ce n'était pas des papillons qui s'envolaient mais des parasites le dévorant de l'intérieur, lui rappelant sans cesse l'horreur de son crime.

Il avait rendu Derek complètement fou et loin de jubiler comme Wrath, il en était malade.

Même si le brun avait toujours été spécial, même si selon les normes de ce monde il était déjà complètement dérangé il avait toujours réussi à faire illusion, à retenir ses démons pour échapper au pire mais depuis qu'il entré dans sa vie les choses étaient hors de contrôle.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, _retrouvés_ , tout leur échappait.

Même celle qui avait tout manigancé, même celle qui tenait la lame pour graver leurs _maux_ n'avait pas prévu de telles conséquences.

Ils appelaient ça une réussite mais Stiles savait que c'était un pécher.

Il avait tué, torturé et semé le chaos un peu partout sur terre mais rien ne serait jamais pire que le crime qu'il était en train de commettre.

Rien ne serait plus atroce, plus horrible que son histoire avec Derek.

Et malgré tout, comme le « parfait » humain qu'il avait parfois l'impression de devenir, son égoïsme prenait le dessus sur tout et il finissait par conclure que pourtant, rien ne serait jamais plus parfait.

Il était ridicule, les joues colorée et le cœur déchainé mais c'était plus fort que lui, en dépit de tout ce qui les attendaient, en dépit de la tragédie qui suivait son cours et de la teneur sombre de ses pensés, il se sentait étrangement apaisé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en sécurité, un sentiment que même un démon surpuissant et des pouvoirs atroces ne lui avaient jamais apporté.

Alors oui, il ignorait les cadavres à leurs pieds, le sang autour d'eux et les râles d'agonie de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts.

 _« Il te rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ! »_

C'est ce qu'on amant lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans le bar très select où l'homme qui lui avait fait penser à David, aussi bien physiquement que par ses préférences, buvait un verre.

Stiles avait le sentiment d'être le garde fou de Derek, son tout dernier rempart.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble le brun arrivait à se contrôler, à se comporter le plus « normalement » possible sans qu'aucune pulsion ne vienne ébranler l'image d'homme charmant qui séduisait tant.

Mais parfois, sans raison particulière, ou connue de lui seul, sa paranoïa et son angoisse prenaient le dessus. La terrifiante impression qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver abandonné par celui qu'il considérait comme une partie de lui, _la seule qui comptait_ , lui faisant totalement perdre la tête, explosant complètement le masque qui lui donnait un visage humain.

Même s'il l'avait souvent traité de lâché, Stiles ne considérait absolument pas son amant comme tel. Maintenant qu'il pouvait ressentir et subir, il était incroyablement impressionné et triste en pensant aux années que le brun avait passé seul à supporter l'enfer de cette vie sur terre.

Derek était fragile, il l'avait rendu ainsi. Mais il aussi très courageux et ça, c'était inquiétant.

 _« On n'enlève pas tout à un homme que l'on sait courageux, parce qu'on en fait un fauve incontrôlable. »_

Malgré sa peine, Stiles n'avait fait aucun commentaire en découvrant le massacre.

En dépit de toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui l'engloutissaient, il n'avait ressenti aucune empathie pour les victimes, tout son chagrin et son inquiétude étaient dirigés vers son amant.

Comment allait-il survivre après ça, maintenant qu'il était incapable de revenir à ce qu'il était avant leur rencontre ?

C'était impossible, il le savait.

Alors il s'était laissé enlacer, avait répondu au baiser passionné que le brun lui avait offert puis ils avaient finis tous les deux dans une banquette en cuir en face d'un cadavre, une bouteille de whisky hors de prix en mains.

Collés l'un à l'autre ils avaient oublié les morts autour d'eux, discutant simplement de tout et de rien passant de sujet aussi sensible que leur passé à des choses ridicules et farfelues.

Epaule contre épaule et cuisse contre cuisse, ils avaient chuchoté, comme s'ils se confiaient de précieux secrets, craignant sans doute de briser trop vite ce semblant de « bonheur » qui leur était offert.

Ou plutôt, qu'ils avaient _arraché_ de force et qu'ils paieraient cher.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux une seconde, Derek fasciné par le regard pétillant de son amant.

Le vide était encore là, mais bien plus petit, plus en retrait et c'était parfait.

Plus magique encore que ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Et amusé, il avait demandé si ce n'était pas ce que le reste du monde appelait un rendez-vous avant de se lever en tendant la main à Stiles.

Bien que troublé et un peu perdu, ce dernier n'avait pas fuis, se laissant guider vers le milieu de la pièce pour un slow bien qu'il n'y ait aucune musique.

Et ils dansaient toujours, oubliant toute notion de temps ou de réalité, toutes ces choses qui comme la normalité n'avait absolument aucun sens pour eux.

Des mots, ce n'étaient que des mots.

Derek fredonnait à l'oreille de Stiles et ce dernier faisait glisser ses doigts contre sa nuque, chaque frisson provoqué l'apaisant.

Il aurait presque pu s'endormir là, contre lui mais le cri d'horreur d'un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de l'établissement l'en empêcha.

Grognant et horriblement agacé, il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, sa lame se retrouvant immédiatement plantée dans la carotide de l'indésirable.

Une moue boudeuse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir étirait ses lèvres et son amant explosa simplement de rire avant de s'en emparer, le décor changeant complètement autour d'eux pour les ramener « à la maison ».

Continuant de s'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, semant leurs vêtements sur le chemin, trébuchant, amusés par leur propre impatience.

C'était toujours comme ça.

Il y avait sans cesse entre eux ce besoin, cette urgence de ne faire plus qu'un qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

Et puis, le temps n'était pas de leur côté, Stiles le savait.

Ce qu'ils vivaient était une fuite en avant, une tentative pour repousser le plus longtemps possible le dénouement final.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour durer, toute leur histoire n'était qu'un bref interlude, un divertissement cruel au milieu d'une sordide histoire.

Et pourtant, malgré l'horreur, les souffrances passées, futures et l'issue fatale, ce cauchemar déguisé en rêve était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux.

Un cadeau empoisonné impossible à refuser et dont ils avaient décidé de profiter le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que le venin ne détruise tout.

Le temps était compté et le décompte enclenché lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois touchait bientôt à sa fin.

Souvent un _« tic tac »_ atroce résonnait à leurs oreilles, chacun cherchant à l'ignorer, gardant pour lui l'angoisse ressentie à chaque fois.

Ils ne voulaient pas perdre la moindre seconde à avoir peur, ils voulaient juste vivre le plus possible.

 _Même si pour ça le reste du monde devait souffrir ou périr._

Ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre de toute façon et n'avaient pas l'intention de prétendre le contraire.

A l'orphelinat, contrairement à ce que certains esprits ridicules et romanesques auraient pu conter, il n'y avait pas d'entraide ou de solidarité. Personne prêt à prendre la place d'un autre ou à souffrir pour protéger son voisin.

On avait fait d'eux des animaux, des êtres prêts à tout pour ne pas être celui qui subirait la folie des adultes autour d'eux.

Jeter l'autre aux fauves était l'une des bases de leur survie.

La vie humaine n'avait aucune valeur pour Stiles, ce n'était pas une notion qu'on lui avait inculquée, tout comme l'amour ou l'amitié.

Pour lui, les gens entraient dans des cases telles que « bourreaux », « victimes » ou encore « sacrifices ».

 **Utiliser, détruire, jeter.**

Il n'y avait pas de différence entre un être humain et un objet, c'est ce que l'orphelinat lui avait appris.

En réalité, là bas, ils étaient tous des monstres, adultes comme enfants.

 _ **« Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? No one ever apologized for making me this way."***_

-Tout va bien… Souffla doucement Derek, comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensés.

Pressé contre lui, il essuya ses yeux humides et Stiles tourna les robinets dans son dos, allumant les jets de la cabine.

L'eau gelée les attaqua de tous les cotés, la pression réglée pour les « massages » cognant contre leurs corps enlacés, le sang des victimes du bar colorant doucement le carrelage.

-Tout va très bien… Répéta le brun en montant doucement la température.

C'était un mensonge mais son amant s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, autant qu'à son cou lorsqu'il l'embrassa, partageant tout son désespoir.

 **W**

Sentant la fin proche, Derek écarta les jambes de son amant pour pouvoir atteindre ses tétons et ce dernier appuya sur sa nuque en gémissant.

Ses mouvements étaient amples et lents, son bassin se mouvement sensuellement contre celui de Stiles qui l'accueillait complètement en lui, s'ouvrant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Embrassant son épaule, le creux de son cou puis sa mâchoire, il déposa simplement sa bouche contre la sienne, leurs nez collés et le châtain ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui laissant l'occasion de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

A bout, Stiles s'accrocha à son dos, soulevant ses hanches en les pressant plus fort pour l'inciter à accélérer et il obéit, se redressant légèrement, les soupirent indécents de son amant l'électrisant.

Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair alors que ses talons appuyaient sur ses fesses, cherchant à l'amenaient toujours plus profondément en lui.

Derek mordit sa lèvre, la suçotant ensuite et son partenaire saisit son sexe douloureusement tendu pour se soulager, calant son rythme sur celui des coups reins du brun.

Il suppliait et gémissait de plus en plus fort, criant presque, poussant son amant à complètement perdre pied.

L'inspecteur ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour ni si c'était quelque chose qu'il était capable de ressentir.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'était toujours cru trop handicapé et monstrueux pour ça mais les mêmes pensés et questions revenaient de plus en plus souvent dans son esprit dernièrement et là, alors que son regard était comme son corps et son âme connecté à celui de Stiles, il sentit les réponses explosaient en lui en même temps que le plaisir.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule forme d'amour, qu'une seule façon d'aimer et qu'à sa manière, à _leur_ manière, ils étaient capables d'aimer.

Peut-être que ce qu'ils vivaient, cette chose atroce, sanglante, douloureuse, addictive et cruelle était simplement une histoire d'amour.

Parce que si être prêt à absolument tout pour l'autre, que la simple idée de son absence soit insupportable au point d'en perdre complètement l'esprit et que vos deux âmes soient destinées à ne pas pouvoir exister l'une sans l'autre, si tout ça pouvait être considéré comme de l'amour, alors il était sans aucun doute fou de son amant.

Et le terme « **fou** » était bien loin d'être une image.

Un _« non »_ désespéré franchit les lèvres de Stiles mais il ne l'entendit même pas, sa déclaration lui échappant au moment où l'orgasme les faucha tous les deux, leurs mains enlacées.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, Derek allongé de tout son poids sur son amant, leurs souffles se calmant doucement au fur et mesure que le nuage sur lequel ils flottaient se dissipait.

-Je t'aime… Répéta le brun, fasciné par le fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, ces mots semblaient avoir un sens.

Quelque chose qu'il comprenait, _ressentait_.

Stiles le fit basculer sur le dos, le chevauchant son arme en main.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel ou inquiétant, le jeune homme était autant attaché que lui à son revolver et il jouait souvent avec, même lorsqu'il était simplement perdu dans ses pensés ou pendant et après le sexe.

Comme maintenant.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas le faire… Souffla le châtain en faisant glisser le silencieux contre le torse de son amant.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, les mains de Derek sur ses hanches.

Stiles n'était pas en colère, il avait juste l'air incroyablement triste.

Jamais encore le brun n'avait ressenti une telle fragilité émaner de lui. C'était comme si toute l'aura démoniaque et puissante qui l'entourait en permanence avait disparue, comme si sa carapace blindée s'était évaporée.

Derek attrapa doucement sa main libre dans la sienne, les posant sur son cœur en nouant leurs doigts.

-Si jamais tu me laisse je… Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de trouver des termes assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'il désirait dire et Stiles se pencha vers lui, soufflant contre ses lèvres.

-Je sais… Je suis désolé…

Il l'embrassa doucement, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, déversant en lui tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient dans l'espoir de ne pas se laisser submerger mais au final, ils eurent l'impression de se noyer tous les deux.

-Je suis désolé… Répéta le plus jeune, son amant caressant sa joue.

Il se redressa, reprenant ses caresses avec le canon de l'arme.

-Je me souviens enfin… Et même si j'ai passé mon temps à vouloir me souvenir, je regrette… Murmura Stiles, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Maintenant que j'entends parfaitement sa voix dans mon esprit, que je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle m'a demandé, je regrette vraiment !

Derek fronça un peu les sourcils et son amant continua.

-A l'époque, c'était comme un cadeau qu'elle m'offrait, je ne comprenais pas en quoi c'était un _« prix à payer »_ mais aujourd'hui…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que le brun sentait sa terreur s'éveillait brusquement.

-Tu ne lui aurais pas pardonné non plus tu sais… Souffla le plus jeune, l'air épuisé.

Derek voulut parler mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque Stiles amena leurs mains enlacées jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement sa paume.

La tendresse donna envie au brun de pleurer, un chagrin écrasant s'abattant sur lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Avoua son amant.

Il récolta l'une de ses larmes du bout du silencieux avant de l'amener à sa bouche et d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Derek avait retenu machinalement son corps alors qu'il basculait vers l'arrière.

Défiant toute logique, la balle n'avait fait aucun dommage visible, le visage de Stiles toujours aussi parfait en dehors du sang qui coulait de sa bouche et qui avait giclé sur les oreillers, le drap, le torse et le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier était totalement hébété, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, la rapidité et la violence du geste l'ayant pris de court.

Son cerveau anesthésié était incapable de construire la moindre pensé cohérente et seuls des sons douloureux sortaient de sa bouche alors que sa respiration laborieuse lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feux.

Il caressa le visage de Stiles, tentant d'essuyer le sang, des sanglots secouant son corps.

Il ne réalisait pas encore, toujours incapable de comprendre, _d'accepter_ ce qui s'était passé.

Un rire lugubre et cruel qu'il reconnu tout de suite résonna dans la pièce et il enlaça fermement son amant en fermant les yeux, priant pour quitter cet atroce cauchemar.

Loin de disparaitre, la voix de sa sœur se fit plus forte alors qu'un froid intense le traversa entièrement, semblant lui lacérer la peau.

-Je t'en ai pris un bout et quand je te le rendrais alors tu comprendras ! TU VAS COMPRENDRE MAINTENANT !

 _« Il n'existe, je crois, que deux émotions humaines aussi résistantes que la vie : la foi et la haine. »_

 **W**

 _ **Hey Stiles, est ce que tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Une fois le moment venu, est-ce que tu pourras mourir pour moi ?**_

Derek gémit faiblement ouvrant les yeux.

Il était encore en vie et la douleur atroce de son corps se faisant broyer entièrement n'était rien en comparaison de celle causée par l'absence de son ès sa mort, il avait d'abord passé deux jours dans leur lit, collé à son cadavre, se répétant qu'il allait se réveiller, que s'il supportait la souffrance comme il l'avait fait avant alors il lui reviendrait, comme toujours.

La voix de sa sœur ne l'avait pas quitté, se moquant de sa douleur, de la façon dont il s'était fait piégé par son plan parfait.

Elle avait consacré tout son temps et sa haine à gagner en puissance, enduré toutes les atrocités nécessaires pour pouvoir lui faire payer de n'avoir rien dit.

Son père était un monstre dont elle n'attendait rien mais son frère, elle avait eu fois en lui.

Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu d'avoir pris peur et d'avoir gardé le silence sur ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là dans sa chambre mais le reste…

-Cette technique de l'âme, c'est sur notre géniteur que je voulais l'utiliser, même si je ne savais pas encore comment ! Lui avait-elle avoué. Mais lorsque je t'ai supplié le jour où ils m'ont emmenée, de ne pas les laisser me prendre Shun et que tu m'as regardée avec la même expression que cet enfoiré…

Puisqu'il était incapable de compatir à sa souffrance, incapable de se rendre compte de l'horreur de son silence alors elle avait décidé qu'elle le pousserait à saisir pleinement ce qu'elle avait ressenti en perdant son petit ami.

-Mais Stiles et toi êtes allés au-delà de mes espérances ! S'était-elle exclamée, amusée. Au début, je n'avais compté que sur ce bout d'âme t'appartenant pour t'attirer et vous lier, je ne comptais que sur le fait que tu serais incapable de survivre sans le silence qu'il t'avait apporté ! Mais vous vous êtes soudainement mis à ressentir des choses et…

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, coupée par son fou rire incontrôlable, ravie de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses.

 _Et au final, tu es réellement capable de comprendre ce que j'ai perdu !_

Un mois que Stiles était mort et que Derek tentait par tous les moyens possible de mettre fin à ses jours mais absolument rien ne fonctionnait.

Il ressentait la douleur physique de chaque tentative mais la mort ne venait pas et l'image de son amant s'excusant car il allait devoir vivre lui revenait à chaque fois clairement en mémoire.

Maintenant il comprenait.

Il rit malgré lui en pensant qu'il avait cru vivre l'enfer ou souffrir avant.

L'idée lui paraissait ridicule à présent qu'il expérimentait réellement l'absence de Stiles après avoir eu la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Ce fragment d'âme qui lui avait été pris il y a des années lui avait manqué, rendant sa vie difficile mais ce n'est que la seconde fois qu'il avait ressenti la déchirure due à la perte d'une partie vitale de son être.

 **La seule qui compte.**

Sa sœur ne s'était vraiment pas trompé, sa vengeance ou sa leçon, peu importe le nom qu'elle souhait lui donner, était parfaite.

Rien ne serait jamais pire.

Le condamner à une éternité sur terre après lui avoir fait connaitre la douce étreinte du paradis…

 _Même l'enfer ne faisait pas le poids face à ça !_

 **W**

 _ **« Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year. Stole many a man's soul to waste.**_ _ **Every cop is a criminal and all the sinners saints. So if you meet me, have some courtesy, have some sympathy, and some taste. Use all your well-learned politnesse. Or I'll lay your soul to waste.**_ _ **Pleased to meet you. Hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you, is the nature of my game. »**_

Tout venait de se figer autour de Derek, les nombreuses balles tirées dans sa direction par l'unité d'intervention aussi, exactement comme dans les films devant lesquels il se shootait à l'époque.

Il avait commis un énième massacre, les cadavres entassés autour de lui, sa lame encore plantée dans le corps d'une victime, le patron de la boutique de « magie » où il était venu chercher un moyen de faire revenir Stiles.

Si sa sœur pouvait jouer avec toutes ces forces démoniaques alors il le pouvait aussi !

Frustré de n'avoir une fois de plus aucune réponse, il avait à nouveau explosé, ne laissant aucune personne vivante pour témoigner du carnage, avant de se rassoir tranquillement pour finir de fouiller dans les nombreux livres qu'il lui restait encore à découvrir.

C'est comme ça que la police l'avait trouvé, les forces d'élites ayant il y a peu débarqué en force, horrifiées malgré leur expérience par ce qu'ils avaient découvert et encore plus par l'expression et le regard du responsable de ces atrocités.

Derek n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux et plus les capacités nécessaires pour cacher ce qu'il était alors il n'avait pas bougé, restant concentré sur sa lecture.

Il était incapable de dire ce qui avait déclenché la rafale de balles, pas vraiment intéressé vu qu'aucune d'entre elle ne pouvait lui apportait la délivrance tant espérée. Mais lorsqu'aucun projectile ne l'avait percuté, il s'était décidé à relever la tête.

Soudain il sentit une présence tout près de lui, à sa droite.

Tournant la tête, une lame à la main, il tomba sur le visage en apparence si inoffensif de celui qui avait été le démon de son amant.

Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé, l'autre n'avait plus du tout la même aura.

Il semblait bien plus puissant et effrayant qu'avant, même si personne n'aurait sans doute jamais cru ça possible.

Andrej et Jackson aussi avait une aura différente.

La blonde était assise sur la table, ses jambes croisées parfaitement mises en valeur par ses bas résille noirs, leur nœud au niveau de ses cuisses, marquant une limitation sexy entre le tissu et la peau.

Elle portait une chemise d'homme rouge trop grande qui lui servait de robe et un blouson en cuir énorme, assortie à ses escarpins vertigineux.

Ses cheveux était coupés court, ébouriffés sur le dessus, son blond presque blanc faisant ressortir son regard clair et sa faux était posée par terre entre ses cuisses, manches vers le haut.

Elle lui sourit, offrant un petit geste de la main et il se fit la réflexion qu'en plus de sembler plus puissante, elle avait l'air plus…apaisée.

Enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être dans sa situation.

Jackson était plus en retrait, appuyé contre l'une des étagères de la boutique, son regard fixé sur les hommes de l'unité d'intervention, donnant l'impression de se demander comment il pourrait bien les tuer s'il en avait l'occasion.

Mais malgré tout, sa posture était plus détendue, ses épaules relâchées et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans usé tranchant avec les souvenirs que le brun avait de lui.

Il semblait moins… inquiet.

Derek savait que Stiles n'était pas avec eux mais un autre espoir le traversa quand même et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés, le démon lui sourit.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas mettre fin à ta vie !

Aussitôt, le regard du brun s'éteignit à nouveau et il se leva, passant entre les hommes d'élites figés pour sortir avant que son corps ne s'arrête soudainement, comme s'il se cognait contre un mur.

Un petit rire résonna derrière lui et il entendit le démon bouger.

-C'est impoli de partir alors que nous n'avons même pas été présentés !

L'ancien inspecteur ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre lui voulait et encore moins le sens de sa phrase.

Bien sûr qu'il savait qui il était !

Il voulut tenter de bouger à nouveau pour s'éloigner de celui qui était incapable de mettre fin à ses souffrances, mais une sensation inoubliable le fit brutalement se retourner vers ce dernier.

Ce sentiment…

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était guidé jusqu'à Stiles.

Le démon avait une main tendue vers lui pour le saluer et l'autre légèrement en l'air, son doigt pointant vers le ciel, une lumière vive mais complètement noire pulsant au bout.

-Salut Derek, chez vous, on m'appelle Lucifer et je pense avoir une âme qui pourrait t'intéresser !

 _ **« There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he**_

 _ **And then one day**_  
 _ **A lucky day he passed my way**_  
 _ **Then we spoke of many things:**_  
 _ **Fools and kings**_  
 _ **Then he said to me**_  
 _ **"The greatest thing you'll ever learn**_  
 _ **Is to love and be loved in return"**_

* * *

Musique : "Diabolique mon ange" by Mylène Farmer / "Million men" by Melanie Martinez / "The Drugs don't work" by The Verve / "My old friend" by Emilie Simon / "Better than drugs" by Skillet / "Under my skin" by Skillet / "Bad Girl" by Avril Lavigne feat Marylin Manson / "Heathen" by Twenty one pilots / "Dysfunctional" by tech n9ne / "Sympathy For The Devil" by The Rolling Stones / "Nature Boy" by Aurora

 ***** _"Le bonheur est toujours une exception, quelque chose qui s'arrache aux lois ordinaires de l'existence."_ **Alain Badiou**  
 ***** _"Le mal n'est jamais spectaculaire. Il a toujours forme humaine. Il partage notre lit et il mange à notre table."_ **W.H. Auden**  
 ***** _"Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? No one ever apologized for making me this way."_ **The Joker**


End file.
